Pathway To Heaven
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: Adele Harper ends up with an unexpected surprise, thanks to the rough, angry Daryl Dixon. Can they work through their disagreements, Walkers, and the problems of the end of the world to find something good in their lives? Co – written with NadWri. Rated M for smut, swearing and Dixon language. AU
1. Night Of Passion

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am deeply excited to be back and to write again but understand the reluctunce of the community to trust me. More details can be found on my profile but I hope they can accept my deepest apologies and that I can turn my writing and reputation around but becoming productive.**

AUTHORS NOTE: NadWri and I have had this idea for a while and we hope everyone enjoys it; this is our take on season 4 from what we've seen in the trailer au.

Summary: Adele Harper ends up with an unexpected surprise, thanks to the rough, angry Daryl Dixon. Can they work through their disagreements, Walkers, and the problems of the end of the world to find something good in their lives?

Co – written with NadWri. Rated M for smut, swearing and Dixon language.

Pathway To Heaven

Chapter 1

* * *

Adele Harper was sitting at the table with the other survivors from Woodbury as they all joined Rick Grimes and his group; they were all having a nice dinner and a lot of alcohol.

She had never felt as relaxed as she did now with a glass of red wine in her hand and happily sipped it as she and Beth laughed at a joke that Tyresse made as she saw Daryl Dixon sitting in the corner.

Daryl seemed quiet as he cradled his bottle of whisky in his hands; he wasn't making an effort to conversate with anyone, apart from the woman with the short grey hair who was sitting next to him.

"I think we should all raise a glass to the prison group," Sasha said as she stood up, she wobbled a little on her feet. "For saving our asses and giving us a home."

"I'll say and to Merle Dixon as well." Beth added softly and they all did a toast to the Rick and his group along with Merle who was dead, Adele had liked him.

She sighed as she tied her thick red, wavy hair into a bun and headed outside to get some fresh air as Daryl watched her curiously.

"Who's she?"

"Name's Adele," Tyreese said from where he sat down and joined Daryl and Carol, drinking from a bottle of vodka he had found. "No one from Woodbury really knew much about her." Daryl squinted as he looked out the window; he had barely looked at a woman since the world had ended. But Jesus, she was like some sort of fucking siren, her hips swayed as she walked, her long red hair flowing down her back, her mysterious edge. He felt himself getting hard just watching her. Jesus, what the hell was wrong with him? He took another long drink from his bottle and diverted his attention back to Carol and Tyreese.

"The rumour was though, that the Governor had a thing for her and she kept turning him down so in the end he lost it and raped her." Tyresse said quietly as he remembered hearing it from Karen who had been the group's gossip.

"Why didn't she kill him?" Daryl asked wondering why the strange woman hadn't killed the man who had killed his brother.

"He had her brother."

Daryl nodded and guessed from the way that the story was going, that her brother was now dead.

They saw Rick come over and sit down with Lil Ass Kicker in his arms, he had been drinking water, and not everyone could afford to let their guard down. Not to mention, he didn't want the killer headache in the morning.

Daryl noticed that Rick was watching a young dark haired woman with soft but hard grey eyes as she sipped a glass of water.

"So are we going on that scavenging tomorrow?" Sasha asked Tyresse and Daryl.

"Yeah, we're goin'."

"Any idea where we're going?" Tyreese asked as he knocked back another shot of his drink.

"There's a department store not too far away from here, might have some supplies left, clothes and such at the least. Zach is gonna come along with us." she added as she pointed at one of the boys from Woodbury.

"Alright, sounds good." Daryl said taking another gulp of his whisky as he stood up and headed outside where he saw Adele walking along the fence.

* * *

"Hey." She said softly, her green eyes glowing in the moonlight as she walked towards him and stood a few feet away from him, her black sweater looking worn.

"I'm sorry about your brother, he was a good man." She said gently.

Daryl scoffed and raised his eyebrows. "Ain't ever heard him bein' called that before... But he had his moments I guess." he said as he reached into his back pocket for his cigarettes. He had promised Rick he wouldn't smoke inside for Judith's sake. He lit one up and noticed the girl was still watching him. "Uh... ya want one?"

"If that's alright?" She asked and he nodded as he gave her a cigarette and she lit with her Rolling Stones lighter.

"Your brother didn't have a choice when he beat up Glenn, it was that or they'd put a bullet through Sarah and she was his girlfriend." She told him quietly.

"What?"

"Sarah. She was Merle's girlfriend," she pointed out as she smoked the cigarette contentedly. "The one with the dark hair," she said as she pointed through the window. "Governor told him he'd blow her brains out if he didn't do what he was told," she added, flicking some ash to the side.

"Learn somethin' new everyday," Daryl said as he took another long drink of his whisky, his muscled arms flexing.

"Glenn would have made things easier for himself, Maggie and Merle if he had taken Merle to you and let you in and then none of this would have happened." She pointed out and paused as the moon moved away from some thick clouds.

"I don't trust Glenn, not after what he did to Merle."

"Yeah well, can't be too careful who you trust anymore. It's everyone for themselves."

"I guess I'll go and see if anything needs done inside," she said as she put out her cigarette and began to walk away, before stumbling slightly into Daryl. He guessed it had something to do with the rather large, almost empty glass of wine she was holding. "Oops," she giggled.

"Easy, watch yerself." He said holding her up and Adele smiled at him faintly before pressing her lips to his in a very sensational, passionate kiss.

"You feel so good." She said seductively.

Daryl swallowed as he looked at her with wide eyes. "The hell are ya doin'?" he asked confused. He was sure he was more drunk than he thought; this sure as hell didn't happen everyday.

Adele fluttered her eyelashes as she looked up at him and pressed herself against him. "When was the last time you had a bit of fun, Mr Hunter Man?"

Daryl licked his lips as he looked at Adele quickly, her red hair glowed under the moonlight and her green eyes were alight with emotion.

"Been a long time if that's what yer askin'." He said wearily and she smiled then, a dark, seductive smile that made him flame with need.

"Why don't I help you?"

Daryl cleared his throat and looked away. "Don' think that's a good idea," he said as he took another drink from his bottle. But his cock had betrayed him, and Christ, he was painfully hard as he strained against his jeans.

Adele looked down and smirked before reaching out to rub her hand over him, through his jeans. "Oh, I think it's a very good idea. Little Daryl clearly does too..."

He swallowed hard then and looked at her quickly to see if she was alright with him having sex with her and she smiled.

"Well then, show me Daryl?" She asked seductively.

"Here?" He asked with a smirk on his lips as he met her glowing green eyes.

"In my cell."

* * *

They both hurried back to Adele's cell, avoiding everyone else, as they tried not to stumble thanks to the effects of the alcohol. As soon as they were in her cell, she pulled a blanket down over the bars, making it impossible to see him. "Take yer clothes off," Daryl commanded breathlessly and she nodded as they both stripped off, Daryl had never made faster work of discarding his shirt or jeans.

He backed her up against the wall, and kissed her hard, his teeth nipping on her lip. This wasn't going to be some tender shit; this was going to be a hard fuck to get the release that they both needed. She moaned into the kiss and Daryl got even more turned on. His hands reached up to her bra and pulled it from her shoulders, exposing her breasts, they were fucking perfect. He began to play with the nipples under his fingers and Adele gasped as she leaned her head back, feeling herself getting wetter for him by the second.

As much as she would have liked to do this again, she had a feeling Daryl wasn't the lovey type, and unless they hit the bottle, they wouldn't be having a repeat performance. So she figured she would make the most of it. She slipped her hands into his boxers and pulled them down his legs, watching as his hard manhood sprang free. "Jesus, you're big," she panted as she looked down at him, and Daryl smirked before tilting her head so he could kiss at her neck.

"Get onto that fuckin' bed," Daryl commanded as he walked over to join her and sat down next to her, his hands running over her smooth thighs, and up the insides. He knew he wasn't going to last long at all, so he had to make sure she was near the edge before he got to the actual sex. He slipped a hand into her panties and found her clit, beginning to rub two fingers against it roughly. Adele cried out, and Daryl clamped his free hand over her mouth to muffle the noises she was making. "Jesus woman, keep it down."

"But it's so good," she whimpered in pleasure, her eyes fluttering closed as Daryl's hand worked on her. She bit down on her lip as she felt a fire burning in her stomach; she knew she was getting closer and closer to an orgasm. Just as she was about to cum, she felt him pull his hand away and groaned.

"Legs up," Daryl instructed as he positioned himself, and pulled her legs up over his shoulder. He took her panties off and tossed them to the side with the rest of their clothes, before positioning himself. He smirked down at her, before sliding just the head of his erection into her, and they both groaned in pleasure.

"Deeper," she begged, and Daryl complied, as he added inch by inch, until he was fully buried inside her. He was going to cum so fucking hard, it had been so long, and she was so tight and perfect around him. He pulled out, and thrust back into her, his strokes slow to start with. "Faster... Harder," she begged, as she gripped his hands.

Daryl did what she asked again, and soon he was pounding into her, the bed rocking beneath them as he placed his hands on her legs to keep them in place. "Mmmm, yes," she moaned, "So good. Fuck yes."

It didn't take long before Daryl felt her clamp down around him, and he quickly placed his hand over her mouth again as her orgasm crashed over her, and she sank her teeth into his palm to stop herself from screaming out. The mixture of pleasure and pain was just what Daryl needed to send him over the edge, and with a groan, he came hard into her.

He slumped on top of her and bit hard on her neck, marking her as his and looked at her intently, her red wavy hair was sprawled around the pillows and her eyes sparkled.

"You are a wonderful lover, Daryl." She said trailing a hand up his chest.

Daryl grunted out something as he rolled over and fell asleep. She thought about waking him and sending him back to his cell, before smiling to herself and falling asleep next to him.

* * *

The next morning when Adele woke up, she was alone in bed. She sighed and stretched as she got up, pulling on a vest top and a pair of leggings, before heading out into the cafeteria. She saw Daryl sitting with Carol looking worse for wear and had flashbacks of the night before. Oh god. He didn't even look at her; he was focused on his breakfast.

She swallowed as she walked towards the breakfast line. Beth handed her a plate and smiled before paling. "Oh no! You got bit!"

Adele's eyes widened as she seen Beth looking at her neck. She placed her hand on the mark and felt where Daryl's teeth had sunk into her. Oh shit...

"Beth please be quiet, it wasn't a bite." She tried to calm down Beth as she saw Michonne walking over quickly and swore under her breath.

"Does she have a fever?" Michonne asked calmly and Maggie placed a hand on Adele's forehead and shook her head, she didn't have a fever.

"Please can we just forget about it?" Adele asked as her cheeks turned red.

"But you do know what's going to happen if you've been bitten..?" Maggie asked quietly. "Or have you been asleep for the last three years? Look, I know you might be scared, but I promise-"

"Stop," Adele said quietly through clenched teeth. "It's not what you think; I'm not going to die. Just leave it, alright?"

"That's a love bite." Michonne said quietly as they watched Adele hurry out of the cafeteria and headed outside to get some fresh air.

"A love bite, from who?" Beth asked confused.

"Daryl."

"Daryl?" Maggie asked confused as the three women sat down to eat breakfast. "But Daryl wouldn't... No way," she said as she tried to understand.

"Saw the two of them run inside hand in hand last night," Michonne said with a smirk as she ate the oatmeal for breakfast. "I wasn't that drunk, I know what I saw. Although the two of them did look like they had a bit too much to drink."

"Let's keep this to ourselves." Beth said and they all nodded in agreement as they watched Daryl, Zach, Tyresse and Sasha leave the room and go on the scavenging trip.

"So how are you and Glenn going?" She asked Maggie warmly and saw her older sister's face fall into one of sadness.

"We're breaking apart."

"Why?" Beth asked confused as she ate her breakfast.

"After what happened with the Governor, and everything in Woodbury, things haven't been the same." Maggie said quietly. "I love him... but I don't like him anymore. I don't think it can work out."

"What happened?" Michonne asked gently as she ate her oatmeal.

"He thinks Rick should step down as leader and that Daryl should go, he blames Daryl for what happened to me and says that he's glad Merle is dead." Maggie said sighing.

"He thinks we should kill Rick and Carl."

"Are you kidding?" Beth asked, and Maggie shook her head. "Jee, Mags, I'm sorry," she said as she rubbed her sister's arm gently, and looked over at where Rick and Carl were fussing over Judith. "I know he's made a couple of mistakes here and there, but he tries."

Michonne nodded. "I know he does. It can't be easy, after Carol told me what happened to Lori and everything."

"Lori and he didn't exactly get on." Maggie said sadly as she got up and went on watch as they all watched on sadly.

* * *

"We need some people to take out the walkers around the fence." Rick said looking around the room and both Sarah and Adele got up.

"We'll do it."

Rick nodded and smiled, at least some of the Woodbury people didn't mind helping out. "That would be great, thank you girls," he said softly, and they both nodded and picked up their weapons, before heading outside and over to the fence, where quite the number of walkers had congregated there recently.

"Where the hell did this lot come from?" Sarah asked as she shoved her sword through one of the walker's heads and Adele used her scythe.

"No idea, we better keep an eye on them." Adele said wrenching her scythe out of the walker's eye and they continued on.

Sarah nodded as she watched the bodies pile up. "Yeah, we don't want the situation to get out of control," she said quietly, as the walkers dropped dead. "God this is a disgusting job."

"Someone has to do it," Adele said with a shrug.

"Not like the others are offering, lazy bastards." Sarah said annoyed as they cleared the fence and Rick and Carl took over as they headed inside.

"Wonder where the Governor is?"

"Hopefully lying in a field of walkers as they're eating him." Adele said darkly.

Sarah chuckled. "Yeah, it would be nice," she said as they both sat down with a cup of coffee as they seen Karen walking around the prison. "Wonder what she's up to now?" Sarah groaned. Karen had thought she had been in charge, pretty much the whole time they had been at Woodbury.

"Maybe she's hoping Rick will notice her, she's been eying him since we got here." Adele said amused and Sarah laughed at that.

"I hope the others are alright." Sarah said softly.

* * *

Daryl and Zach were sitting outside on the window ledge, keeping an eye out for trouble, while Tyreese and Sasha had gone to check the inside of the store for anything that could be of use to them. They had looted almost every place around the area, so they were taking whatever they could get.

Daryl then heard Zach whistle and he looked around to see a herd coming towards them and he quickly banged his right forearm against the window, alerting Tyresse and Sasha that walkers were coming.

Tyreese and Sasha picked up the bags and moved out; they worked pretty skilled at this whole task now. They went back to the car, and Daryl got into the drivers seat, starting the engine, and speeding away from the herd.

"Seems to be more and more of those herds around," Sasha said quietly. "All we managed to get was some more clothes and things. I know it isn't much, but we could rip them up and use them for bandages and cloths and such."

"Ain't a bad idea." Daryl said nodding his head in agreement as they reached the prison and Rick let them in as he saw Adele and Sarah taking out some walkers along the fence with Beth.

They parked the car and got out as Rick reached them quickly.

"What did you find?" He asked quietly.

"Not much, only some clothes."


	2. Not Welcome

Summary: Adele Harper ends up with an unexpected surprise, thanks to the rough, angry Daryl Dixon. Can they work through their disagreements, Walkers, and the problems of the end of the world to find something good in their lives?

Co – written with NadWri. Rated M for smut, swearing and Dixon language.

Pathway To Heaven

Chapter 2

* * *

Rick sighed and nodded. "Alright, looks like we're just gonna have to ration the food a little more in the coming weeks. Two meals a day," he said sadly as they headed inside with the clothes. "I know it's not much, and we'll be hungry, but at least we won't starve. We'll make sure the children have a little extra, they're still growing and they need the food."

"Been seein' more walkers around the prison." Daryl said and Rick nodded grimly as they both sat down and checked the map for any towns when Glenn stormed over.

"Is this it?" He asked annoyed.

"Unfortunately, yes." Rick said calmly.

"This isn't going to last, Rick!" Glenn said exasperated as he looked through the clothes.

"Glenn, it's been three years, and unless you haven't noticed, people aren't producing things for shops anymore," Rick said tiredly. "The shops are emptying and we can't do anything about it, items we need don't just grow on trees. Hershel's crops should be ready in a couple of months."

"HERSHEL'S CROPS RICK ARE BEING STOMPED TO PIECES BY THE HERDS SO FUCKING THINK OF SOMETHING, GOD RICK STOP BROODING OVER FUCKING LORI!" Glenn yelled at him as everyone watched in shock as Adele and Sarah came over.

"I think you need to calm down." Adele said calmly.

"FUCK OFF!"

Adele raised her hands and turned away. "Christ, sorry I said anything," she mumbled as she sat down with Sarah.

"You're not a fit leader Rick, and no one else here is going to realize that until they're all dead!" Glenn snapped, before storming off to his cell, Maggie had already moved her stuff out.

Everyone watched Glenn leave in shock, "That boy's got issues." Zach said dryly as they all sat down and talked quietly.

"Adele is it alright if I talk to you?" Hershel asked her quietly.

Adele looked at him, unsure of why he wanted to talk to her. She had barely spoken to Hershel since she had gotten here, and wondered if she had done something wrong. She stood up and gave him a small nod. "Sure it is, Mr Greene," she said, before following him off into his cell.

She sat down in a chair as Hershel sat down looking tired and she felt worried about the older man, he reminded her of her dear grandfather.

"Are any of the people in Woodbury angry with us?" He asked her quietly.

"Not that I know of," she said shaking her head. "I mean, most of us were glad to get out of that place, once we found out what the Governor was really like, it was like living in hell," she explained. "Your group were our saviours. That man killed our family and friends."

Hershel nodded in thanks at her as they both walked out of the cell and went their separate ways as Adele watched him go.

They were low on supplies again, dammit.

* * *

"Alright guys, dinner isn't going to be much tonight," Carol said as they all gathered in the cafeteria area. "It's the best we can do though," she said as she handed out the plates of rice, which had a little sauce over it and nothing else.

"Better than nothing, Carol," Rick said with a nod of thanks as he took his bowl.

"Looks like dog shit." Sam muttered annoyed as Mrs Harper glared at him and he went quiet as Adele chuckled, her grandmother was scary.

"We're very grateful for what we have." Adele assured Carol as she ate her food quietly and saw that some of the kids still looked hungry so gave them her food.

"I'll take watch." She said and headed out of the room as everyone watched including Daryl.

* * *

Everyone got up early the next morning, as Carol served out what was left of the rice for breakfast. No one said anything as they sat down and ate, trying to stop their rumbling stomachs.

"What are the plans for today then Rick?" Hershel asked.

"If it's alright with all of you, I'd like to go to my dad's place and get some things from there; he had a whole stash of supplies stored there because he was a survivalist and in the SAS." Adele said and they all looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked quickly.

"I'm sure."

Rick nodded. "That would be great thanks," he said with a faint smile.

"Not a problem," she nodded. "He had plenty of tinned food and weapons around, it might not be the most satisfying but it'll feed us."

"Alright, Tyreese, Maggie and -"

"Oh no, it's alright, I'll go myself," she assured him. "I work better alone anyway, no offense."

"Are you sure?" Rick asked her concerned and she nodded reassuringly at him as she got her black leather jacket, black fingerless leather gloves, her scythe, knife, gun and her keys for her black Impala that her dad had gotten her when she was sixteen years old.

She said good bye to everyone and drove off as they all watched and Glenn looked at Daryl.

"Follow her."

Daryl huffed as he looked up at Glenn. "Don't fuckin' tell me what to do," he said with a slight growl in his voice as he walked over to pick up his crossbow and went to where Rick was standing. "Goin' on a hunt, gonna see if I can get us somethin' decent to eat," he said quietly. "These people need some meat."

Rick nodded at him, "Be careful." He said and Daryl nodded at him as he headed out of the prison and into the woods to find something to eat for all of them.

* * *

Adele parked up outside her old home and took out her scythe before heading up to the front door and pushing it open slightly. She had managed to get rid of the bodies of her mother and father when the outbreak started, so she wouldn't need to see them.

She made her way through the house and went down into the basement, where all of her dad's things were.

She found to her relief that it was all it still there and started to load it into bags along with some other things including ammo and her father's gun collection.

"Thanks dad, for everything." She said quietly and sighed sadly as she headed back to the car when she remembered her dad's garage and hurried to it and found her dad's bike there with the black angel wings.

"I am so taking you with me." She said firmly.

She smiled as she drove the bike onto a trailer, and attached it to the back of her car, before packing her bags inside the car and heading back to the prison.

She reached the prison in no time and Sasha let her in as she was greeted by the others and started to unload her things.

"Wow," Rick said pleased as she unloaded all the tins and weapons she had managed to pick up, along with a first aid box. "Well, looks like we owe you a thank you," he smiled as he sorted through everything. "We're going to be better off than I thought."

"Where'd you get the bike?" Beth asked as she looked out the window, and seen another bike, one that wasn't Daryl's.

"Was my dad's," Adele smiled. "He taught me how to ride it a few years ago."

"That must be cool." Carl said impressed and she smiled at him warmly as they all packed the supplies away and Adele helped Carol and Maggie with dinner.

"So Mrs Harper is your grandmother?" Carol asked intrigued and Adele smiled fondly as she glanced at her aunt.

"From my dad's side, yeah." She said with a smile.

Carol nodded as she put some of the beans into a pot. "Must be nice having some of your family still here with you."

"She's all I have left," Adele said softly as she stirred the food.

"I'm sorry." Carol said giving her a sad smile and she smiled back sadly as they finished cooking the dinner.

* * *

Daryl had been out in the woods and had found some rabbits for them along with a large deer as he headed back to the prison and saw a black motorcycle next to his.

"What the hell?"

He walked over to the bike and frowned as he looked at it; it had angel wings on the side, much like he had on the back of his vest. He walked around it for a minute, inspecting it, before he headed back inside with his kills, and took them to the kitchen for Carol to deal with; they had become quite the team. "Who's bike is that parked out front?" he asked her. "Beside's mine?"

"Adele's, it belonged to her father and she didn't want to part from it." Carol explained and Daryl nodded in understanding when he saw Adele come in.

"Nice bike, red!"

She gave him a small smile, as she went back to cooking the dinner. "Thanks," she said quietly, and Carol noticed she had turned pale.

"Everything alright?" she asked softly.

"I'm alright, don't worry." Adele assured her and Carol nodded in understanding and they all went to sit down.

They went to serve the dinner around to everyone and gave some extra to the pregnant women, kids and elderly people as they all ate in silence, Adele felt her stomach heave but kept her food down and felt sick.

She helped Maggie wash up along with Sarah and soon everyone headed off to bed or on watch as she hurried to the bathroom and threw up.

Her stomach rolled in nausea and she splashed some water over her face as she felt her stomach calm down.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked and decided to take some aspirin as she walked out of the bathroom and into her cell where she took some aspirin and drank some water as she saw Daryl come in.

"Hey." She said warmly and gave him a warm smile.

"Hey."

"Ya alright?" he asked as he fidgeted in the doorway. "Ya look a little pale."

"I'm fine," she said with a small smile. "Probably just picked up the flu or something."

Daryl nodded and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh... about the other night..."

"Yeah, what about it, do you regret it?" She asked and he shook his head quickly.

"No, I don't." He said quickly.

"It's just..." Daryl was quiet as he looked around the cell, at anywhere but Adele. "Ya know it probably shouldn't happen again, right?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "It's alright, don't worry. We both had a bit too much to drink and all."

Daryl nodded at her and quickly left as she watched him go and sighed heavily before going out on watch, her black cowboy boots lightly tapping the floor.

She went into the watch tower and saw that there were more walkers around the fence again and sighed heavily, where the hell were they coming from.

She went down to the fence and walked along, taking out as many of the walkers as she could. The smell and the sight made her feel unusually sick and she groaned before heading back up to the watchtower and sitting down to take watch for the night.

* * *

Daryl was making arrows in his cell when he saw Maggie walk towards him, her face looked worried and her body was tense.

"Rick wants a meeting and he wants Adele as well along with Tyresse and Sasha." She said quickly and he nodded as he got up.

He headed down to the cafeteria along with Maggie, as all of the prison group sat down around the tables. Tyreese and Sasha joined them, but Adele sat a little to the side, not entirely comfortable with these people yet.

Carol brought out some plates of cereal and handed one to everyone. "So what's up, Rick?"

"We're running low on supplies again and as you are all aware of the walkers surrounding the fence, we need to work as a team." He said and Glenn snorted at him.

"Team, what team Rick?" He asked bitterly.

"We need to work together with Woodbury." Rick said calmly and Glenn looked enraged at that and glared at him.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"We're not all bad people," Tyreese snapped at him as he sat and ate his breakfast.

Sasha nodded in agreement. "Just because you had issues with The Governor, doesn't mean we're all like him. We want to help."

"Not all of wanted to stay in Woodbury ya know." Adele added as she pulled down her black shirt sleeves slightly so no one would see the scars on her wrists.

"What do you mean, not everyone wanted to stay in Woodbury by choice?" Glenn asked curious despite himself.

"Some people knew what the Governor did and tried to stop him, so he killed them and fed them to his daughter, Penny." She said as she got out her wheeling stone and started to grind the tip of her scythe.

"Were you his lover?" Maggie asked before she could stop herself.

"Not by choice, he had my younger brother, David."

Everyone looked at her quietly, as she cleared her throat and looked away. "Besides, he got bored of me when this blonde woman turned up, thank Christ."

Rick exchanged a knowing look with the rest of the group. "Andrea."

"Yeah, that was her name," Adele said with a nod. "After that he didn't bother me so much again."

"And what happened to your brother?" Beth asked.

"He got killed in the arena," she explained.

"I'm so sorry." Carol said sadly and she gave her a small smile of thanks as she fiddled with her necklace, a black angel wing.

"So do you hold anything against us?" Rick asked out of the blue and Adele blinked confused as she looked at him.

"No, why would I?" She asked calmly.

"Because we made you and the others leave Woodbury, you stupid bitch." Glenn snapped at her.

Adele narrowed her eyes at him. "You think we care about that? Look, I've already told Hershel we were glad to get away from there, we're thankful to your group for rescuing us. I or anyone I know doesn't have anything against any of you," she said before looking at Glenn. "Except you if you talk to me like that again," she said firmly.

"The reason Glenn is asking that Adele is because we found a body this morning nailed to a cross with some quotes from the bible." Hershel said quietly and Adele frowned.

"Someone from Woodbury?" She asked quietly and Daryl nodded at her.

"Yeah a guy called Chris."

Adele nodded and looked down. "I see. And do you think one of us did it to our own people to send you lot a message or something? Why would we do that?"

"We're not saying you did," Rick stated. "We're just checking that there's no one who might be unhappy here."

Adele shook her head again. "Not that I know of. Look, I'm sorry, that's all I can help you with."

"Alright, thank you." Rick said and she nodded as she walked out of the room and they all watched her go with her red hair glowing in the autumn sunlight.

"I don't trust her." Glenn said coldly.

"Why, because she kicked your ass?" Beth asked calmly with a smile.

"Shut up," Glenn snapped at her as he looked down at the table embarrassed.

Both Maggie and Hershel glared at him. "Don't tell my sister to shut up," Maggie hissed.

"Guys!" Rick said firmly, putting his hands on the table. "Enough. We don't need to be warring with each other too."

"Whatever, I'm going on a supply run." Glenn said coldly as they all saw Karen, Mrs Vanhover and an older man come over.

"What exactly happened to my son?" The older man asked numbly.

Rick sighed. "We're not exactly sure. We just know he had a gunshot wound to his head and was nailed to a cross outside," he explained quietly. "Also... uh... some of his organs were missing, we don't know who took them or why," he added quickly, and the man paled. "But I'll assure you we'll find out who is doing it, don't worry."

Nathan nodded as he looked around and then they all saw Mrs Harper ooking around for Adele with a faint smile on her face.

"Have any of you seen my granddaughter?"

"She was in here a little while ago," Carol said with a small smile. "I'm not sure where she went off to. Does she have... any medical conditions or anything?"

"Not that I know of," Mrs Harper said frowning. "Why?"

"She's been sick for the last couple of days, that's all." Carol said and Mrs Harper nodded as she took this in.

"All of you please call me, Evelyn." She said with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet ya, Evelyn." Daryl said with a rare smile and she smiled as she looked at him and suddenly beamed.

"Well god bless you, I haven't seen you since you were seventeen years old and you were living with your grandparents Norman and Emily." She said smiling.

Daryl chuckled quietly. "I thought I recognised ya. That was a long time ago since I was livin' with those two."

Evelyn smiled happily. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Nah, I ain't." He said giving her a faint smile and she sat down beside him as they happily talked to each other.

"I'm sorry about Merle, he was a good man." She said gently.

"He could be alright at times, I guess," Daryl said with a shrug. "He just got mixed in with the wrong people is all?"

Evelyn nodded in understanding. "Same goes for all of us who were in Woodbury."

"People causing problems?" He asked and Evelyn nodded sadly as she sipped her tea and wiped her mouth with a tissue.

"They're talking about how they feel it's all of your fault for the fact that we all had to leave Woodbury and some of them are holding a grudge, mostly the men and women who were friendly with the Governor." She said sighing.

"But not ya, why?" Daryl asked quietly.

"Because I wasn't happy there," she said quietly as she sat back in her chair. "And neither was my grandson or granddaughter. The sooner we got out of there, the better. And when you and your people came in and told us the Governor was gone and you were getting us out, I couldn't have been more thankful to all of you," she explained.

"I failed my granddaughter though and my grandson, the Governor destroyed them." She said as she suddenly had a fit of coughing and wheezed.

"Shit, are ya alright?" Daryl asked as he gave her a bottle of water.

"It'll pass and I'll be fine, being seventy six is no fun." She said dryly.

Daryl chuckled slightly as Evelyn got up. "Anyway, I'm going to find my granddaughter. It was nice talking to you again, Daryl."

"Ya too," Daryl said with a small smile as he watched her go.

Glenn glared at Daryl harshly and threw a glass against the wall, it the wall and shattered into pieces as everyone watched in shock.

"What the hell Glenn?" Maggie asked him angrily.

"You shouldn't have spoken to her, we want nothing to do with those Woodbury people," he snapped, before storming out of the room.

Hershel shook his head as he watched him go. "That boy has some serious problems."

"He hasn't been the same since we rescued him and Maggie from Woodbury." Carl said dryly as they all sat down and simply talked quietly.

"How's the fence holdin' up?" Daryl asked Rick and Michonne.

"It's alright for now," Michonne said quietly. "As long as we keep an eye on the walker situation, we don't need them knocking the damn thing down."

"How about food and water?" Maggie asked worriedly.

"Better," Rick said with a faint smile. "After what Adele managed to bring back for us, and what Daryl found when he was out hunting, we should have enough to last us for another week or so, before we need to go out again."

"And weapons?" Carol added.

"Fine on those too," Rick assured her. "We've got enough to cover us for the time being."

"You say that now and looked what happened at the farm." Carl pointed out coldly and Rick's face fell as he watched his son walk away from him.

"You need to talk to him." Carol told him and he sighed heavily.

"He won't talk to me Carol, he says I'm weak for not killing the Governor when I had the chance and that Merle, Lori and Andrea's blood is on my hands." He said sighing.

"He said that?" Beth asked shocked.

Rick nodded. "I need to give him some space, until he's calmed down a little. And then I'll try talking to him again."

"This group is falling apart," Hershel said quietly as he shook his head.

* * *

"Yeah well, shit happens." Daryl said as he headed out of the room to go on watch as everyone watched on.

"What's up with Adele?" Sarah asked Carol as they s

"I don't know, I haven't had a chance to speak to her much recently," Carol said quietly as they made some lunch for the group. "But I noticed she was sick."

"You don't think she's making herself sick, do you?" Sarah asked worriedly.

Carol shook her head. "No. It's not like she's going to put on weight, considering we have like one proper meal a day."

"I'll talk to her later." Sarah assured her as they saw Adele come in looking pale and she walked to where they were making lunch.

"How are you two?" Adele asked warmly as she helped Carol cut up some sandwiches and they placed the left over meat in the freezer.

"We're fine, thanks." Carol said warmly.

"That's good," Adele said with a smile.

"How are you?" Carol asked quietly as they went to set the tables.

"I'm fine, thank you; I must have caught a bug or something." Adele said as they finished setting the tables and started to place food on the table.

"Adele could you bring a plate to Daryl?" Carol asked her warmly.

"Sure, he's in the watch tower." She said softly.


	3. Silence Is Golden

Summary: Adele Harper ends up with an unexpected surprise, thanks to the rough, angry Daryl Dixon. Can they work through their disagreements, Walkers, and the problems of the end of the world to find something good in their lives? Co – written with NadWri. Rated M for smut, swearing and Dixon language.

Pathway To Heaven

Chapter 3

* * *

She picked up a few sandwiches and put them on a plate, as well as filling up a bottle with some of the fresh water they had, before heading outside and climbing up the stairs to the watchtower. She knocked quietly on the door and went in, before setting the stuff down on the table. "Just dropping this off," she said with a small smile before turning to leave.

"Are ya alright, I heard yer bein' sick in the bathroom this morning?" He asked her and she gave him an assuring smile.

"I'm alright, just got the flu or something." She assured him and he nodded in understanding as he glanced at her.

"What did yer do before the world went to shit?" He asked softly.

She looked startled at the fact he was making a conversation, but smiled faintly. "I was a journalist," she said quietly. "What about you?"

"Mechanic," he replied as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "Worked at a garage not too far from my trailer, paid the bills, ya know?"

"Yeah, I helped my dad and my younger brother, Liam out in the garage sometimes. I loved working in their garage." She said smiling as she thought back to the days where she would help her dad and Liam fix trucks and bikes.

"What kind of motorcycle do ya ride?" He asked curiously.

"It's a custom chopper," she said with a small smile. "Dad had it for years."

Daryl nodded. "Same. Mine was Merle's, but then... well, yeah, he won't need it no more," he said as she gave him a sad smile.

"I'm going to go get some lunch," she said as she gave him a small nod and headed back downstairs.

He watched her go down the ladder and sighed as he remembered the night they had shared together and shook his head as he continued to keep watch.

He wanted her, dammit.

"It was just a fuck." He told himself.

* * *

Adele sat down at an empty table with her plate and began to eat her lunch, as Sarah came and sat next to her.

"Have you taken anything?" she asked softly. "If you've caught a bug, you'll need medication," she added, feeling her forehead. "You seem OK now?"

"I'm fine, probably just from all that drinking I did at that party we had." Adele assured her and Sarah nodded completely convinced.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD NO!" They all heard a woman screaming as they watched her run outside and they quickly followed after her.

They all ran outside to the prison yard where they saw a body crucified up against the fence, it was a woman and her back was being eaten by the walkers.

"There's writing."

Adele looked up and saw on the ground written in blood was a message next to the woman's head.

'You ruined our lives, and now you're all paying the consequences.'

Adele paled at the sight and ran over to a nearby bush to be sick, and the rest watched the sight horrified.

Rick frowned and looked at the Woodbury people. "Alright, that's it! If you're trying to get your point across, fine. Nothing is keeping you here; no one is forcing you all to stay. Anyone who wants to go back to Woodbury, take the damn bus and GO."

No one moved and Evelyn hurried over to where Adele was and pulled her hair away so she wouldn't get sick all over hair as she wiped her mouth.

"That's sick." She said feeling her stomach heave.

"None of us did it." Evelyn told Rick calmly, her grey eyes flashing.

"BULLSHIT!" Glenn yelled at her.

"Maggie's pregnant."

"Maggie's what?!" Rick asked shocked as he looked at where the elder Greene sister was standing looking nervous. "How are we supposed to feed another pregnant woman and baby?"

"I'm sorry, Rick," she said quietly. "I wasn't feeling good, and I took a couple of tests... they were positive. I went to the pharmacy to find morning after pills, but there were none left," she said as she rubbed her face tiredly.

Adele felt bad for Maggie and walked over to her along with Beth as they both helped her inside when Rick spoke tiredly.

"Maggie we can't feed another baby." He said pained.

"Are you kicking me out?" She asked wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively as everyone looked at Rick.

Rick shook his head. "No, we aren't going to kick you out, you're family... It's just..."

"I know, and like I said, I tried to fix it," she said quietly. "But I couldn't."

"It's a child's life." Adele said quietly and she gave Maggie a soft smile as she helped her inside with Beth as everyone watched on.

"We need to go on another supply run, then." Rick said sighing.

"There's that nursery, where Maggie and Daryl went to get stuff for Judith," Beth suggested.

Maggie nodded. "I know the way, I can go."

Rick shook his head. "No, you're pregnant, stay where you are."

"I'll go." Daryl said and Rick nodded at him and then glanced at Adele who was sitting quietly on the bench.

"I'll go with him." She said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked frowning. "You don't look too good."

"I'm fine, I'll be fine," she said as she grabbed her scythe and looked at Daryl. "Come on, let's go. Don't wanna waste daylight."

Daryl nodded and they got on his bike as Carl and Glenn let them through and they drove off as the others watched silently.

"How could you be so stupid, to get Maggie pregnant?" Carl asked Glenn furiously.

"It's none of your concern, stupid prick." Glenn said coldly.

"You've fucking brought a burden on the group!" Carl snarled.

Rick walked over to them both, he was honestly angry at both of them; the tensions in the group were high enough. "CARL... Maggie is family; she's not going to be a burden. It's not so long ago your mother was pregnant with Judith, and Judith turned out fine. GLENN, stop with the attitude, or the only person leaving this group will be you!" he snapped at them both. "Both of you act your age!" Rick walked off back inside as Carl and Glenn looked at each other and the women looked on sadly.

Beth sighed tiredly. "This group needs a miracle."

"No kidding, Carl's turning cold." Carol said sadly and they all sighed sadly as they headed back inside the prison as the walkers snarled at them through the fence.

* * *

Daryl and Adele pulled up outside the nursery as they both got off the bike and headed inside where they realised it had been completely ransacked.

"Shit." Daryl said sighing.

"This is where you came for the baby stuff?" she asked as they looked around, Daryl checked through all the cupboards, managing to find only one pack of diapers. The baby could hopefully borrow some of the clothes they had brought back a while ago for Judith, and they could hope Maggie was breastfeeding, because there was certainly no formula.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, it was, but there was a lot more stuff here the last time."

"We could check the town where I brought my dad's stuff from, it had a baby store and some other things." She said as they heard a car coming along.

She quickly looked out of the window to see it was the Governor.

"Oh hell." She hissed as they quietly made their way back to the bike.

They quickly got on and pulled away from the nursery, heading for the town where her house was, where she directed him to the baby store. She sighed heavily; she had hoped the Governor would have been dead by now.

They went inside where they found a box with parts to build a crib, some more diapers, a few outfits, and a couple of boxes of formula. "This will have to do. We should get back to the prison; tell Rick and the others he's alive."

Adele nodded in agreement and they both hurried back to the bike and got on as they drove back to the prison in silence.

"And here I was hoping that he had been being eaten by a herd of walkers." She said dryly as they were let in by Beth and Sasha and parked the bike as they walked to where Rick and Hershel were standing.

"We got a problem."

"What is it?" Rick asked, almost dreading the answer.

"The Governor is alive," Adele said quietly. "We saw him when we were at the nursery."

"You think it's him who has been doing all this?" Hershel asked.

Rick sighed tiredly. "I don't know, maybe. Did you manage to find stuff for Maggie's baby?"

"We found a couple of things but it ain't much." Daryl said sighing and Rick nodded as they took into the cell block and checked it over with Glenn and Maggie.

"Is this it?" Glenn asked flatly as he looked over the clothes, food and diapers.

"That's all we could find." Adele said calmly before Glenn back handed her across the face, hard making her stumble.

"JESUS, GLENN!" Maggie said horrified as she shoved him away.

Adele blinked a few times before glaring at Glenn. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she hissed, touching her cheek, before she swayed slightly on her feet. "Oh no... I... I..." she was overcome with dizziness before collapsing to the floor.

Daryl's eyes widened as he rushed over and picked her up. "We need to take her to Hershel, she ain't been well."

Maggie nodded and she took them both to where Hershel's cell was and he looked up in alarm when he saw Daryl carrying Adele in his arms.

* * *

"What happened?" He asked as Carol came in and helped Daryl place her on the bed, her face was pale and her face was sticky.

"Glenn slapped her and she collapsed on the floor." Daryl explained.

"And she's been sick for the last couple of days too," Carol added with a frown, and Hershel nodded.

"Alright, everyone out of here, I'll check her over," he instructed, and they all nodded as they left the cell. "Carol, you can stay and help."

Carol nodded and they both checked her over and she noticed that Adele had a bit of a bump on her stomach and it dawned on her.

"Hershel, I think she's pregnant." She said quietly and Hershel sighed heavily.

"Oh sweet Lord."

"How is this possible?" Hershel asked confused as he checked her other vitals. "Does she have a husband, a boyfriend in the Woodbury group?"

"Not that I know of," Carol said shaking her head. "I don't know how... I'll talk to her when she wakes up."

Hershel nodded. "Try and get her to take a test, I think Maggie might have a spare one or two. This is all we need..."

Carol nodded and watched him check on Adele before leaving and Carol kept watch over her as she stirred and moaned slightly before getting up.

"What happened?" She asked startled as she looked around and made a move to get up but Carol stopped her gently.

"You collapsed after Glenn hit you and..." Carol took a deep breath.

"Adele is it ok if you could take a pregnancy test?"

Adele froze in place as she looked at Carol confused. "Why on earth would you want me to do that?"

"Well... it's just you've been showing some of the symptoms," Carol said quietly.

Adele licked her dry lips as she sat up. "But... that's not possible... I... oh no..."

She buried her face in her hands as she realised that she and Daryl hadn't used protection and that when she had searched for the morning after pill, there weren't any left.

Oh god.

"Alright, I'll take a pregnancy test." She said quietly and Carol nodded.

She walked to the bathroom, feeling her heart almost beating out of her chest. He was going to fucking kill her if this turned out to be positive. She let out a deep breath as she went into the cabinet and saw Maggie's stuff, taking out one of the boxes and throwing it into the bin as she went to do the test. Once it was done, she sat down beside the sink and waited; how the fuck could they have been so damn stupid?

She gripped her angel necklace as she waited and felt her stomach drop as she picked up the test and the sign.

Positive.

Oh god, help her.

"Shit." She said shakily.

Carol came in and sat down beside her, wordlessly looking at the test and then Adele. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she sighed. "You should tell the father," she said quietly. "You can't do this alone. Would you like me to go and fetch him? I'm not intruding, but may I ask who it is? Tyreese? Zach? Graham..." she asked, as she began to list of the names of all the Woodbury men.

"Daryl, its Daryl." Adele sobbed and she started to cry knowing that he wouldn't want anything to do with her or the baby.

"Daryl's the father?" Carol asked quickly.

Adele nodded and Carol looked worried, she knew this was a conversation that wouldn't go down well. Carol was about the only one Daryl had said more than a word to for around a year. He was starting to come out of his shell a little more now, but not for... this; she could hardly understand it herself.

She stood up slowly as she patted Adele's shoulder. "I'm going to go and talk to Rick. Maybe he can break the news to Daryl easier."

Adele nodded and watched her leave before she hurried into her cell and buried her face into her hands as she started to cry.

"God what am I going to do?" She asked herself, feeling tears slide down her face as she grabbed the photo of her, her dad, Liam and Grandma Evelyn.

She was alone.

* * *

Carol went to the library to seek out Rick, where she found him looking through some old maps as he sat at the desk. "Rick? We need to talk," she said as he looked up at her, and gestured for her to sit on the other seat.

"What's on your mind, Carol?" he asked.

"It's Adele... she's pregnant," she said quietly and Rick sighed heavily before burying his face into his hands. "But that's not the biggest problem," she added quickly. "The father doesn't know yet, and um... well... it's Daryl."

"Daryl?!" Rick asked, his eyes snapping up to hers. "How... what... is this some kind of joke? Who put you up to this?"

"It's not a joke Rick, I'm serious, and Daryl is the father of Adele's baby." Carol said calmly and Rick sighed heavily as he looked at her.

"She can't stay here." He said finally, knowing that with two babies the group would struggle very badly.

"You mean we should kick her out?" Carol asked horrified.

"We don't have a choice."

Carol shook her head. "No, you can't do that!" she said in disbelief. "Not to mention, that's completely unfair. To make it fair, then you would need to get rid of Daryl too, it takes two people to make a baby you know, and he was the other one. Besides, none of us wanted to kick out Lori when she was pregnant, and we weren't much better off back then."

"Have you talked to him?" Rick asked quietly.

"No," Carol said quietly. "You're his friend; I was hoping you would do that."

"I'll talk to him but Carol I meant it, she can't stay here." Rick said firmly and Carol looked at him in disgust as she walked out of the room.

He sighed heavily and went to search for Daryl in their cell block where he found him making arrows for his crossbow.

"Hey can we talk?" He asked quietly.

"Sure, what's up?" Daryl asked looking up.

Rick chewed on his lip as he sat down next to Daryl. "Forgive me for asking a personal question, but... did you sleep with Adele?"

Daryl frowned at him instantly, but his cheeks went red, and Rick assumed that was a yes. "Why the fuck would I tell ya that?"

_Here goes nothing_, Rick thought. "Because she's having a baby."

Daryl felt his stomach drop at that as he looked at Rick whose face remained serious but calm as he tried to come around the fact that Adele was having his baby.

"Is she keeping it?" He asked quietly and Rick nodded at him in affirmation as he took a deep breath and looked at his friend.

"She can't stay here though."

"Well hold on a minute, that ain't fair," Daryl said quietly. He was far from pleased, but he wasn't a complete ass, and wouldn't shove her out. "Maggie's pregnant and yer lettin' her stay? Adele might not have been part of our group, but it's my baby, and I'm part of the group. So if she goes, then we get rid of Maggie too."

"Daryl I'm sorry but we don't have the supplies to feed two pregnant women and babies with the ones we already have." Rick said firmly and Daryl stood up.

"I'm gonna talk to Adele." He said coldly and walked leaving Rick alone.

* * *

Daryl went to Adele's cell where he found her sitting on the bed, with her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked up and sighed. "It's alright if you hate me, I'm not so keen on myself right now either."

Daryl let out a long breath. "Was my fault just as much as yers. I was just too far gone that I didn't even stop to think about... that."

She nodded at him and bit her lip slightly as she looked at him nervously.

"Rick wants me gone, doesn't he?" She asked quietly and he frowned at her slightly, how she knew that.

"He ain't kicking yer out." He said firmly as he saw Rick come towards them with Glenn who looked furious.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU GOT THIS WOODBURY WHORE KNOCKED UP AND YOU WANT HER TO STAY HERE!"

"BACK OFF!" Daryl snarled as he grabbed Glenn by the collar and pushed him up against the wall, his feet lifting off the ground. Glenn looked terrified, and Rick tried to step in, but one look from Daryl and he knew it was a bad idea. "YA MIGHT BE ABLE TO GO AROUND TALKIN' TO THE REST OF THE PRISON LIKE THAT, BUT NOT ME!" he snapped angrily, as he tightened his grip. "SHE'S STAYING WHERE SHE IS, GOT IT?" he growled, before looking at Rick. "YOU GOT IT TOO?!"

"I got it." Rick said calmly as Adele watched on shocked as Daryl let go of Glenn and dropped him onto the floor as he glanced at Adele.

"Let's go see Hershel." He said quietly and she nodded as she followed after him and felt him gently led her to the man's cell.

Daryl hesitated in the doorway before looking at the older man. "Um... Hershel? We need ya to... check our baby," he said quietly, unable to believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Hershel looked to be in shock, Daryl was the last person he had expected to see come in with Adele. "So you took the test then?" he asked her.

"Yes, it came back positive." She said trying to stay calm as Hershel gestured her to sit down and she sat down on the chair with Daryl sitting next to her.

Hershel took out his stethoscope and gently placed it against her stomach and smiled when he heard a soft but steady heart beat.

"You two have a very healthy baby.

Adele smiled faintly as Daryl sat with a blank face while they watched Hershel check up on her.

Daryl stood up. "I'll go and get yer bags, ya can move yer shit into my cell. I'll move up to the top bunk."

"Ok, thank you." She said, giving him a small smile and he nodded at her as he walked away and she sighed heavily as she looked at Hershel.

"Go on then, say I'm stupid and irresponsible." She said sighing sadly.

Hershel sighed quietly. "I'm not going to say anything, I'm sure you know that I have a pregnant daughter too," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I do." She said sighing and she gave him a small smile before going out of the cell.


	4. Difficult Choices

Summary: Adele Harper ends up with an unexpected surprise, thanks to the rough, angry Daryl Dixon. Can they work through their disagreements, Walkers, and the problems of the end of the world to find something good in their lives? Co – written with NadWri. Rated M for smut, swearing and Dixon language.

Pathway To Heaven

Chapter 4

* * *

She headed back down into the cafeteria and noticed everyone staring at her, the Woodbury people, and the prison people. No doubt she was the main focus of their gossip at the minute.

She saw her gran walking over to her and sighed sadly as Evelyn took her by the arm. "We need to talk."

"I figured." She said giving her gran a sad smile as they headed outside and started to walk around the yard when her gran spoke.

"So you and Daryl are having a baby?" She asked looking at her granddaughter.

"It wasn't planned or anything." Adele said feeling ashamed as she rubbed her stomach gently and her gran's eyes watched her intently

"I don't imagine it was, no," Evelyn said quietly, as she sighed and looked out over the yard. "Is Daryl alright about it?"

Adele made a confused face. "I don't think he's alright about it, but I don't think he's not alright about it..." she said quietly. "I mean, he hasn't said much and didn't seem real interested, but he stopped Rick from throwing me out, and he's letting me share his cell."

"He cares about you and that baby, don't worry." Evelyn assured her as they both saw Karen storming over with Rachel.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU STUPID BITCH!" She screamed at Adele as she reached her and slapped her hard across the face as Adele slapped her back.

"I didn't plan on getting pregnant by Daryl, Karen." Adele said calmly as she touched her burning, right cheek.

"Yeah well, you're no longer part of the group." Karen said coldly.

"Maybe I don't want to be a part of your damn group anymore!" Adele snapped as she turned around and walked away.

Evelyn glared at the two women and shook her head in disappointment. "That was real low."

"Whatever, it's her fault that she's in that mess." Karen said with a smirk and Rachel laughed as they walked off together as a very angry Evelyn watched.

She sighed heavily and was about to go inside when she saw Rick walking towards hr, his face pained.

"Evelyn I'm sorry, Adele has to leave."

Evelyn sighed heavily as she looked at Rick and shook her head. "I thought we already had this conversation. I thought Daryl made it clear she was staying?"

"He has but I can't let her stay, we're running low on supplies already and I need Daryl here with me, I'm sorry but Adele can't stay here." He said firmly.

"Have you told Adele?" She asked she was upset that Rick was making Adele leave.

Rick shook his head. "No, not yet. I thought maybe you could do that for me."

"I'm not going to kick my own granddaughter out," she said disgusted.

"I guess I'll do it then," Rick said quietly as he headed inside.

He found Adele sorting through clothes in her cell when he looked at her and she stopped as she looked at him.

"Is everything alright?" She asked quietly.

"You need to leave, you can't stay here." He said firmly.

Adele nodded looking sad. "I was expecting you to say that sometime," she said as she stuffed all the clothes back into her bags. "Guess there's no point in saying goodbye," she said as she put her bags over her shoulder. "Seems it's quite clear I'm not welcome," she mumbled as she picked up her bike keys and headed outside to find her gran.

She found her gran sitting in her cell, looking distraught as she saw Adele coming in and wordlessly hugged her tightly.

"I don't want you to go, you're having a baby and it's not safe out there." Evelyn said through her tears and Adele smiled sadly.

"I'll be alright, gran." She assured her as Daryl came in.

"What's going on?" he asked confused as he looked between them both.

"Rick is kicking her out," Evelyn said as she sniffled.

Adele touched his arm gently and noticed he flinched. "Don't worry about it. Thanks for trying anyway."

"Ya can't go out there on yer own, it's my baby too." He said and took a deep breath as he looked at her intently.

"I'll come with yer." He said but she shook her head at him quickly and gave him a sad smile.

"They need you here, I'll be ok." She assured him as they headed out of the prison and towards the gate.

"You look after yourself," Adele told her gran and hugged her tightly. "Who knows, maybe if you lot are still at the prison in a year or so, the little one and I will come and visit," she said as she pulled on her leather jacket.

She started up her bike and looked at Daryl. "Take care," she said softly, as she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Daryl surprised her and himself by hugging her tightly to him as Carol and Maggie watched before she got on her bike and drove off as everyone watched in shock.

"Why did she leave?" Carol asked Daryl who was watching the road where Adele had driven on and looked at her with blazing piercing blue eyes.

"Cause Rick, Glenn, Karen and Rachel made her leave."

"Oh," Carol said quietly as she watched an oddly sad looking Daryl walk back to the prison. The three women followed him inside as they watched him head into the cafeteria where Rick and Glenn were.

"The two of ya happy now? Ya made her leave, and I probably ain't ever gonna see my kid!" he snapped. "Tell ya what, next time ya want something from me, go fuck yerselves, I'm DONE with you people."

"Daryl listen to me, I didn't have a choice and with two babies we wouldn't have survived." Rick tried to explain himself but Daryl punched him hard across the face.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT; YA KNOW WHAT RICK, YER EXACTLY LIKE THE GOVERNOR ONLY WORSE WITH WHAT YER DID!" He snarled at him.

"I'm goin' after her."

"Daryl, you can't do that!" Karen protested as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "We need you here; the group is nothing without you."

Daryl couldn't stop himself before he pulled out his knife and pointed it at her. "FUCK OFF."

Karen pressed her lips together as she and the others watched Daryl go outside and get on his bike as he drove off and went to look for Adele.

"Why did you do that Rick?" Hershel asked Rick who looked ashamed.

"She isn't one of us, Glenn was right."

"But Daryl is, and that's his baby too," Hershel pointed out. "Then again, after what you just did, I don't think he wants to be part of this group anymore either."

"But we need him, Adel isn't anyone." Glenn protested.

"Glenn shut the fuck up." Beth snapped at him.

* * *

Adele had been travelling for a few hours when she found an old abandoned warehouse, and parked her bike up out front. She got off and went inside, looking around. It had a roof, which was the main thing. She guessed she could stay here for a bit.

She sighed as she brought her stuff in and started to put her stuff around and found an old mattress and placed it in the middle of the room along with some blankets and a pillow as she looked around her surroundings and curled into a tight ball as she pulled the blanket over.

"Home sweet home." She said dryly and smiled gently at her stomach.

"Hey little one, I'm your mommy," she said softly with a sigh. "It's just me and you now, kiddo. I'm gonna look after you," she said as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Daryl had been riding his bike for about four hours when he saw Adele's black bike parked in front of a warehouse and he drove towards it quietly as he parked up and got off and headed inside where he found Adele fast asleep on an old mattress, she looked exhausted.

Guilt ran through him.

Daryl swallowed slightly before taking off his jacket and laying it over the top of the thin blanket she was using to cover her. He set his crossbow down on the floor, and sat down quietly at the bottom of the mattress.

He watched her sleep quietly as she turned around and he saw that she was crying, tears sliding down her face silently as she cried.

He wished he could help her.

Daryl reached out to brush away her tears with his thumb, fuck, it was him who had been careless and gotten her into this mess. He quickly pulled away his hand when she began to stir.

Adele thought someone had found her; she was terrified as she reached for her knife and squinted in the dim light. "Daryl...? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help ya take care of our baby; I ain't with the group anymore." He said calmly as he took off his poncho and gave it to her so she could keep warm.

"But they need you." She said softly.

"They don' fuckin' need me, they only want me cause I can hunt, that's it." He said firmly and looked at her stomach with softened eyes.

"How are ya and the baby?"

"We're alright," she said with a small smile as he handed her a bottle of water. "Is my gran alright?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, she's fine," he said softly. "She was just worried about ya, that's all."

"I'm sorry I made you leave." She said sadly and he shook his head at her.

"Don' be, group was goin' to shit."

She smiled faintly at that as she wrapped Daryl's warm poncho around herself. "Aren't you cold?" she asked softly, noticing the sleeves were gone from his shirt, and he had bare arms.

"Nah got this." He said taking out a thick black leather jacket and looked at her as they both settled on the mattress.

"We'll find somewhere in the morning."

She nodded as she curled back up into a ball with the pile of blankets she had. "Goodnight Daryl," she said softly before she fell asleep.

* * *

Everyone was silent in the prison since Daryl had left to go find Adele, Carol wasn't talking to Rick and Glenn.

"Why did you do it, dad?" Carl asked quietly as he played with Judith.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, Adele wasn't part of our group." Rick said pained.

"She was as much a part of this group as any of those other Woodbury people!" Carl snapped at him. "And now she's out there, who knows if Daryl found her, she might be alone! How is she supposed to give birth, look after a baby, survive, ON HER OWN?!"

"I know Carl and I know I made a bad choice." Rick said sighing as he saw Glenn hurrying towards him looking worried.

"The Governor wants to talk."

"What?! Why on earth would he want to talk when he tried to kill us all a couple of weeks ago?" he asked exasperated as he stood up. "Fine."

"He's in the yard," Glenn said as they both went outside to where The Governor was standing looking through the fence.

"What the hell do you want?" Rick snapped at him,

"I hear you kicked out Adele so I want her for fun." The Governor said with a smirk, Rick felt his stomach drop as Glenn glanced at him.

"If we give her to you, will you leave us alone?" He asked wearily and the Governor smiled at him coldly.

"I will."

Glenn turned to look at Rick then. "We need to find her and Daryl, trick her into coming here, and then give her over," he said quietly.

"Wait... she's not here?" The Governor asked with a frown.

"No, we kicked her out after we found out Daryl got her pregnant and he went after her." Glenn explained as Carol listened horrified.

"Find her and bring her to me." Phillip said coldly and Glenn nodded as they all watched him and Shupert drive off in the hummer.

"You can't be serious Glenn!" Maggie screamed horrified.

"Why the hell not?" Glenn asked confused. "Gets him off our backs, you can raise the baby safely. Win, win. What do you think, Rick?"

Rick swallowed slightly as he looked at all of them and saw the looks everyone was giving him including Carol.

"No."

Glenn shook his head, hoping that Rick would have backed him up. "You lot are unbelievable," he muttered. If they wouldn't help, he'd do it himself. Maybe they would thank him someday.

* * *

Adele woke up early in the morning and felt a wave of nausea hit her as she ran outside to be sick and vomited heavily.

"Fucking morning sickness." She said as she sat on the ground.

She heard footsteps and looked around to see Daryl sit down beside her, as he awkwardly patted her back. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, I don't sleep much," he said quietly. "So... are ya gonna be sick like that everyday?"

"It should be gone by the end of the first trimester," she said with a small smile.

"Right." He said quietly and they sat in silence for a while before they both got up and started to pack their things.

"We'll look for a house that we can stay in." Daryl told her and she nodded as they heard a car pull up and heard voices.

"DARYL ARE YOU THERE?!" Carol yelled.

Daryl looked at her quickly. "Stay there, I'll go and see what they want," he said as she nodded and sat down and he hurried outside where he seen the others.

"Did you find Adele?" Rick asked.

Daryl refused to answer his question. "What do y'all want?"

"We wanted to tell you that the Governor wants Adele and that he promised if we give her over then he'll leave us alone." Carol explained as she ignored Rick.

"But none of us aside from Glenn believe him." Beth said quickly and Daryl looked at all of them wearily.

"Ya'll can come in aside from Rick." He said calmly.

Rick looked hurt. "But Daryl, what I did, I swear I was only thinking of the group."

"Said no," Daryl mumbled as he showed Beth, Maggie, Carol and Evelyn inside.

Adele looked up when she saw Daryl, Carol, Beth, Maggie and Grams looking at her.

"Grandma." She said happily and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you and the baby OK?" Evelyn asked softly.

"We're fine," she said with a small smile. "Daryl is taking good care of us. Why are you all here?"

"We came here to warn you that the Governor wants you and that if any of the Woodbury or prison group hand you over, he'll leave everyone alone." Evelyn explained.

"Oh I see." She said quietly.

"Come back to the prison." Maggie pleaded.

"I'm not welcome there."

"You are," Beth assured her. "It's only Glenn, and Karen and Rachel who don't want you, but we don't even like them."

Adele chewed on her lip for a moment before looking at Daryl. "What do you think?"

"We'll give them a chance, if they fuck it up, we're outta of there." He said and she nodded as they gathered their things and went outside to where the vehicles were.

Adele got on her bike and followed after the others as Daryl drove behind her.

* * *

Everyone looked up when they got back to the prison. Daryl barely glanced at anyone as he took Adele's bags and put them over his shoulder. "Come on, let's go and put our stuff into a cell." She nodded and followed him, as the others watched.

"Daryl doesn't seem to want to let her out of his sight," Maggie said quietly.

Beth shrugged. "Can you blame him?"

"No, I can't." Maggie said softly as they all headed inside and saw Glenn walking over to where Rick was with Karen.

"Can we talk to you, in private?" Glenn asked and Rick sighed heavily.

"Yeah, go on."

"We'd just like to apologise for everything with Adele, we won't get in her way anymore," Karen said innocently, and Glenn nodded in agreement.

Rick didn't believe them, he knew that they were lying and shook his head at them.

"Just leave her alone."

Karen nodded. "I already told you, we will," she said before smiling at Glenn and walking back to sit at the table where Rachel was eating dinner.

"He doesn't trust us." Glenn said annoyed.

* * *

"Ya can take the bottom bunk, just in case ya ever need to get up in a rush, or ain't feelin' well or somethin'," Daryl said as he threw his bag up onto the top bunk, and set his crossbow down in the corner of the cell.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Adele said touched as she placed her bag beside her bunk.

"You two came back." Carl said pleased as he came in with Judith who cooed.

Adele nodded. "Yeah, we did," she said with a smile as she sat down on the bed and unpacked her things.

"I didn't want dad to kick you out," Carl told her quietly.

"I know you didn't and that means a lot to me, thank you." She said warmly and he smiled at her.

"Are you Daryl's old lady?"

She noticed Daryl still in the corner where he was sorting through his stuff and shook her head quickly. "No, sweetie, no," she said softly as she ruffled his hair. "Daryl and I are just friends."

"Ok." Carl said nodding at her as they all saw Judith cooing at them all and she cooed at Adele and Carl smiled slightly.

"Would you like to hold her?" Carl asked softly.

"I'd love to." She said warmly and Carl gently handed over Judith.

"Hey there, lil' one," Adele said smiling as Judith giggled at her as placed a hand on her cheek.

"That's Lil Ass Kicker," Daryl said with a smirk as he tickled Judith's stomach.

Adele laughed. "I hope that's not going to be our baby's name too," she chuckled, and noticed Daryl stilled again. "I'm sorry."

Daryl shook his head. "S'alright, it's just weird, y'know? M'gonna have a kid."

Adele nodded and fussed over Judith who seemed to very happy with her new friend as Carl and Daryl watched her bond with the baby.

"Why does she have Judith?" Glenn asked Carl as he walked by and looked at him coldly as they watched Judith coo at Adele.

"Because I wanted to show her, she's part of the group." Carl said calmly.

Glenn didn't say anything; he knew he was going to need Adele to trust him for his plan to work. "I guess it makes sense, since she's going to be a mother and all."

Carl nodded warily and watched him go before looking at Daryl. "Does something seem off with him to you?"

Daryl smirked at Carl a little, he was a smart kid.

"Yeah, he's tryin' to get me and Adele to trust him and all so he can hand her over to the Governor." Daryl said and Carl paled.

"Dad should kick him out, mind you dad doesn't have the balls to do it, he's weak and that's what got Merle and T-Dog killed." Carl said firmly.

"What do ya mean?" Daryl asked confused.

"He could have done more to stop their deaths," Carl said with a shrug. "After mom died, he gave up and seemed to forget there were other people here. He seen a damn ghost and did what he thought was best for the ghost, not us!"

Daryl sighed. "He tried kiddo. He did."

"He's weak that's what he is and you should be leader not him, he's gonna get us killed." Carl said as Adele gave him back Judith.

"Thank you, for letting me see her, she's very beautiful." She said softly.

"You're welcome and I'll visit again tomorrow, I don't wanna be anywhere near dad at the minute and Sarah's cool." He said as they walked off.

* * *

"Poor kid, he seems like he's been through a lot," Adele said quietly as she finished putting her photos up in the cell.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, ya don't know the half of it."

She nodded at him and bit her lip as she got up and picked up her scythe as she headed downstairs to the cafeteria to help Carol, Maggie and Beth with dinner.

"How are you three?" She asked kindly.

"We're good thank you," Beth said with a smile as she added some spices to the deer Daryl had caught.

Carol nodded. "Yeah, it's nice to have you and Daryl back."

"How are you?" Maggie asked.

"I'm alright, just glad seeing familiar faces." She said softly as they set the table and started to put the food on the table as everyone came in.

"What is that god awful smell, it smells like shit?" Karen asked disgusted.

"It's your dinner," Carol said flatly as she handed her the plate of deer. "People risk their lives to get that food for you."

Daryl nodded as he took his own plate. "Eat it or fuckin' starve, your choice."

Karen glared at all of them before throwing her plate at Maggie and Adele who were putting down the plates when the food stained their t-shirts.

"WHORES!" She screamed at them.

"How are we whores?" Adele asked calmly.

"Both of you can't keep your legs shut for more than five minutes and you end up pregnant, putting the whole group in danger," Karen snapped.

Adele sighed as she set her plate down. "Give it to one of the kids. I'm going to go and get changed."

No one said anything as they all watched Adele walk away back to the cell block and Sasha glared at Karen.

"You can talk Karen; you've been fucking all of the men here, including Glenn." She said as Maggie glared at Glenn.

"Is she telling the truth?" She asked numbly.

"Yeah." Glenn said coldly.

Maggie shook her head in disgust. "I hate you. And you know what? As far as I'm concerned, this baby doesn't have a father," she snapped as she threw her towel down in the kitchen and went back to the cellblock.

"I think you and Karen should leave." Carl said glaring at them.

"You're not the leader." Karen sneered and Carl smirked.

"No, I'm not but you can go or I'll blow your heads off, I already did it once and I haven't got any problem doing it again." He said and Karen paled.

Beth laughed at that from where she was standing next to a smirking Carol. "Nice one, Carl."

Karen looked at Rick. "Are you going to let him speak to me like that?"

"He's only speaking the truth," Rick said with a shrug.

"Fine, this place was a shit hole." She snapped and stormed off as everyone watched in silence and the kids from Woodbury looked at Carl.

"Man, he is a badass."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't advise messing with him either," Carol said smirking at them as she finished serving up the dinner to everyone else.

* * *

Karen was enraged as she packed her things and stormed out of the cell block and into the prison yard where Glenn was and they both got in.

"Now what do we do?"

"We got back to Woodbury, we come up with a plan," Glenn said with a shrug as he packed everything into his bag. "I'm sure the Governor won't mind letting us stay if we help him out."

Karen smirked at that as they continued to drive to Woodbury and soon they were at Woodbury and let in Martinez and Shupert as they met the Governor in his living room.

"What do you want?"

"We want to help you," Karen said with a smile as she walked over to his desk. "And in return, you let us stay here."

The Governor seemed to think about it for a minute. "I'm sure we could work something out."

"Thank you." Karen said smiling at him as they all sat down on the chairs and sofas as the Governor glanced at her and Glenn.

"So where's Adele?"

"She's back at the prison with the group, they want to look after her and... her baby," Karen said with a frown as Shupert brought their bags inside.

"She's pregnant?" Phillip asked and Karen nodded.

"Who is the father?"

"Daryl Dixon." Glenn said bitterly.

Phillip's face turned into one of shock, as he stared at them. "Are you kidding?"

"Wish we were," Glenn muttered.

Phillip looked at the both of them intently before a cold smile came on his face.

"Kill her."

Karen nodded. "We can do that, don't worry," she said with an evil smirk.

* * *

Adele had showered and was now wearing a fresh pair of jeans and a warm sweater as she sat in the watch tower keeping watch on the walkers that were leaning against the fence.

To say that not everyone was happy about her being pregnant would be an understatement of the century.

They called her a whore, a slag and a tart.

Selfish.

It wasn't like the baby was going to be born into an amazing family, but she was going to love her or him. And although the baby hadn't been conceived in the best circumstances, there was nothing she could about it.

"I'll love you little one, I'll love you." She promised and felt her eyes burn with tears as she watched over the fence, keeping an eye on the walkers.

"Are ya alright?"

* * *

**So some angst for our couple, please review. XX**


	5. Words Of Wisdom

Summary: Adele Harper ends up with an unexpected surprise, thanks to the rough, angry Daryl Dixon. Can they work through their disagreements, Walkers, and the problems of the end of the world to find something good in their lives? Co – written with NadWri. Rated M for smut, swearing and Dixon language.

Pathway To Heaven

Chapter 5

* * *

She turned around to see Daryl watching her carefully. She nodded and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine."

He sat down on the bench in the watchtower. "Ya ain't gonna be by yerself, looking after that baby, ya know. I mean... I dunno much about kids, but I'll keep it safe, and made sure it's got food and that sorta thing."

"I know you will and thank you, I'm not going to be a burden or anything." She said as she twirled her necklace around and watched the sun set gently.

"Ya ain't a whore." He said surprising her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You think?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, I mean, ain't like ya do it all the time, with every man. We... We were drunk, we were just having fun."

"You had fun?" she asked with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

"Was the best night of my life." He said smirking at her and she smiled then softly as she turned to look at the setting sun.

"Here comes the sun." She said quietly.

Daryl smiled faintly at her as they sat on the bench together. She looked at him for a moment before reaching for his hand, noticing he tensed up before he relaxed slightly. "It won't be easy, but we'll get through this."

"I know we will, I'll help ya." He said holding her hand tightly and saw that she looked tired, dark rings circled her eyes and she looked sad.

"Are ya the eldest?" He asked softly.

"In my family?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I am. What about you? Did you have any siblings apart from Merle?"

"I had a little sister called Darla, she died young though." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"Weren't yer fault," he said with a faint smile.

"You know if we had a little girl, we could name her Darla. Or that could be her middle name," she said softly. "How weird, I never thought I would be thinking of names for my baby."

"Same, I didn't think I'd be thinking of baby names." Daryl added as they saw Tyresse and Sasha come up to take over watch from them.

"Rick wants to talk to you both." Tyresse said quietly.

"About what?" Daryl asked wearily.

Sasha shook her head. "He wouldn't say," she said quietly as they both headed inside and went to Rick's cell.

"Ya wanted to talk to us?" Daryl asked.

Rick looked at him and Adele then, she looked exhausted but there was a fire in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I owe you both an apology."

"It's alright Rick, you're looking out for your family, I would have done the same thing if I was in charge," Adele assured him.

Rick nodded. "Carl made me see sense."

"Did he now?" Daryl asked sarcastically and Rick winced at the harshness at his voice as he glared at his friend.

"Don' ever fuckin' try this shit again." Daryl told him and Rick nodded as Daryl walked away with Adele following after him as she gave Rick a soft smile before leaving.

* * *

"So what are the plans then?" The Governor asked Karen and Glenn. "Let me hear something impressive."

"I was thinking we could let walkers into the prison, then they'll have to leave and we could make the whole group suspicious of each other." Glenn said and The Governor nodded in approval.

"Wonderful idea, I'm looking forward to it." He said smirking.

Karen smiled happily at the praise. "We'll get straight to work on it," she said happily, as she and Glenn went to figure out what to do.

* * *

The next morning Adele woke up feeling her stomach heave as she hurried out of the cell she shared with Daryl and ran into the bathroom.

She just about managed to vomit in the toilet.

She groaned as she started to clean up the mess, making her feel even worse than she had done already, before she slumped against the wall. She sighed as she took of her clothes, and dragged herself into the shower.

Daryl had gotten up worried when he heard her being sick, and followed her to the bathroom.

He froze when he saw her taking off her tank top and then her blue bra as he watched her breasts fall from the bra and then she took off her jeans and panties.

He had seen her naked once before when they had sex in her cell but that had been two months ago and now he really wanted her.

"Fuck." He said as he felt himself harden.

He felt like a complete fucking pervert, but couldn't bring himself to leave the bathroom as he watched her step under the water. Her breasts had gotten bigger, and she was looking much curvier than the last time. He licked his dry lips as he hid himself.

He watched as she washed her thick red, curls and then wash herself before stepping out of the shower and getting dressed.

Oh Christ he wanted her.

He headed to have his own shower and made sure it was fucking cold to calm himself down, one body part in particular. He groaned to himself as he got washed up, living in a cell with her was going to be torture.

He got out of the shower and got dressed before heading down to the cafeteria when he saw a couple of Woodbury people talking with Rachel speaking with another guy, Greg.

"She's a fucking whore, honestly she's a fucking joke doing that and knowing this world is no place for a baby." Rachel spat.

"But Pauline has a baby and so do you." Greg pointed out quietly

"Yeah, but we had them before all this shit happened, when we thought Woodbury was safe. Besides, the baby is going to have an awful life. Adele has no experience being a mother, and it's not like the father cares about them," Rachel said bitterly.

Daryl chose then to step in front of her then and smirked when he saw her pale at the sight of him and he glared at her coldly.

"Ya were sayin' bitch?"

"Well... It's not like you do, is it?" Rachel asked quickly as she backed up a few steps. "It was just drunken sex, that doesn't mean anything."

"I care about her and our baby alright, I don't see ya or Pauline doin' fuck all around here aside from bitchin' about everyone, DO I?!" He yelled and she blanched.

"I'm sorry, really." She pleaded.

"No, yer not and ya know what Greg, she's been sleeping with the Governor when yer been takin' care of the kids. Yer wife's a whore and Adele sure as fuck ain't a whore." He told Greg who glared at a crying Rachel.

"Is this true?" Greg snapped at Rachel who was hysterically trying to calm him down.

Daryl smirked as he left the room, proud of his work.

* * *

"Payback's a bitch." He said smugly as he saw Adele cooking breakfast along with Carol, Beth and Maggie while Rick was looking over a map.

"Why are Rachel crying and Greg looks like he'll murder someone?" Adele asked him as she gave him a bowl of cornflakes.

"She's been fuckin' the Governor."

"And she calls me the whore," Adele said disgusted as she took a bowl of breakfast for herself and sat down at a table.

"How are ya feelin'?" He asked quietly.

"Alright." She said smiling faintly.

"Good to hear," he said with a small smile as they at their breakfast.

Carol stood smiling by Beth as she watched them. "Daryl likes her."

"And Adele likes him, I hope they both realise that." Beth said smiling before she looked up at Carol and smirked.

"Maybe they'll have hot, dirty sex?"

Carol's mouth opened into an 'o' shape as she looked at Beth in complete shock. "Bethany Greene!"

Beth simply smirked back. "Well it's not like we're getting much excitement, someone might as well be. We should lock them in a room together or something," she chuckled. "Give them a couple of hours and they'll be all over each other."

"Oh god." Carol said giggling as they continued to serve breakfast for everyone when they all saw Greg walking over to where Adele was.

"I think the Woodbury group owe you and your grandmother an apology." He said quietly and Adele raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Greg nodded quietly. "We were listening to Karen, and Glenn and that whore ex of mine; we didn't realize that you were the ones trying to help us. We're sorry."

Evelyn smiled faintly at him. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again.

Greg nodded at them both and went to sit with his children as they all watched on and Zach looked at Beth quickly.

"Wanna come and help me take out some of those walkers?" He asked her and Beth grinned at him as they both hurried off.

"How are we doing on supplies?" Rick asked Carol as Hershel came in.

"We're alright for now, we still have some of the meat and the tinned food left over," Carol said with a small smile.

"And we have plenty of ammo and medical supplies for now," Hershel added.

"Good that's good, how's Maggie?" Rick asked Hershel quietly.

"She's fine, a little sick but she's fine." Hershel said as he looked at his eldest daughter who was talking to Carol.

"And Adele?"

"She's fine I think," Carol said softly as she handed the two men something to eat. "Daryl is looking after her."

Rick nodded as he looked at Daryl who was talking quietly to Adele who smiled at him softly as they all talked quietly.

"Rick we need help with the fence, the walkers is pushing it down!" Tyresse yelled panic in his voice.

Daryl stood up along with Zach as they all rushed outside where they saw the fence was on its last legs. "Alright, start taking out all the walkers!" Rick instructed.

Tyreese nodded. "Let's do it fast!" he added.

* * *

They all nodded and started to take out the walkers with Daryl firing his crossbow at the walkers as they managed to push the walkers back as they pulled the fence back up.

"Jesus where are all of these walkers coming from?" Zach asked as they all looked around the fence to see thousands of walkers snarling at them.

They all then saw Michonne coming in through the gate on a horse.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Rick asked confused, but before she could answer, he heard Sasha let out a gasp.

They all rushed over as she pointed to various organs lying along the fence. "Someone's been attracting them here..."

"Was someone feeding these things?!" Sasha asked furiously as they all looked around to see the remains of a deer.

"Guys, there's a white box for Adele." Zach said nervously as they all saw a white box with Adele's name on it on the ground.

"What do you think is in it?" Tyresse asked Daryl.

"Something fucked up."

"Let me open it first," Daryl said as he took it from him. "Don't want her to see it first," he said as he opened it up.

He opened it up to see a human arm with a Celtic cross tattoo on the front.

"That's her younger brother, Liam's arm."

Daryl felt sick as he looked down into the box. "We don't let her see this, a'right?" he asked, as he gave the box to Tyreese. "Bury it; get rid of it, or something."

"Don't let me see what?" Adele asked as she walked towards them, her eyes burning with curiosity as she looked at the box.

"Well what is it you don't want me to see?" She asked Daryl who looked torn before Michonne beat him to it and said it quickly.

"The Governor sent a box for you and it... Had your brother's arm in it." Michonne said gently to Adele who turned pale.

"Come on, we're goin' inside," Daryl said as he pulled her by the arm gently away from the fence and away from the box.

"Why would he do that?" she sniffled. "Didn't he ruin my life enough?"

"He's sick in the head, that's why." He said softly as he helped her to their cell and they sat down as she rubbed her bump and he took out some prenatal vitamins.

"Here, they're for ya and the baby." He said quietly.

"Thank you."

He nodded at her. "Ya should get some rest, lie down for a bit," he suggested. He wasn't good in medicine, but he knew being strained wouldn't be good for her or the baby. "Ya need to relax," he said as he got up.

She gave him a small smile as she glanced at him quickly. "Do you have to go?"

"Yeah, I gotta help Rick with the fence." He said and she nodded at him as she watched him go and curled into a tight ball as she took two prenatal vitamins with some water and fell to sleep after kicking her boots off.

"Night little one.

* * *

Rick and Daryl had managed to build the fence back up to a better condition as they walked around to check for breaks in the fence.

"Do you think it's the Governor doing this?" Rick asked.

Daryl nodded as he smoked a cigarette. "Who else?"

Rick sighed heavily as he looked around the prison, it was secure for now but there was no telling what the Governor would do if he attacked them again.

"How are you and Adele?" He asked softly.

"Good, she's alright and the baby's alright." Daryl said quietly as he looked deep in thought.

"Thought of any names?"

Daryl couldn't help but laugh slightly despite the situation. "Bet ya never thought that would be a question ya were asking me," he said with a small chuckle, before his face turned blank again. "Not really yet, I mean we haven't talked about that sort of thing. We haven't talked about a lot really. I mean, I don't know how much she wants me to be around or..."

"Do you like her?" Rick asked quietly. "More than one night of drunken sex anyway?"

"Yeah, I like her, I wanna help her raise the baby and look after her and the baby if that's what yer mean." Daryl said and Rick nodded before Daryl decided to ask him something.

"Is it normal to be turned on by her?" He asked quickly and Rick smirked slightly at him as they walked.

"I couldn't keep my hands off Lori, when she was pregnant with Carl." Rick said softly.

Daryl nodded in relief. "I was worried there was just something wrong with me. It's just... everything got bigger, I mean..."

"Her breasts? Ass?" Rick asked knowingly with a laugh. "It's OK Daryl, I'm a man, and I've been there."

"I just wanna touch her and I feel like a fuckin' damn pervert." Daryl said with a laugh as they continued to walk around the fence.

"I wonder where Glenn is." Rick wondered quietly.

"Hopefully dead, it's his fault Merle's dead." Daryl said darkly.

Rick nodded. "Merle tried to do what was right in the end, but The Governor managed to take away his life before he could do that good," he said as the moon shone down on them both.

"My brother never did nothin' for nobody until that day. He tried," Daryl said with a sigh.

"I know he did and so do the others." Rick assured him and Daryl nodded at him as they both headed back inside.

* * *

Daryl headed back to his cell where he found Adele fast asleep.

He quietly sat down beside her and saw that she had her arms wrapped protectively around her bump as he watched and gently he placed his hand on her bump.

"Hey there lili one, I'm yer daddy." He said softly and felt himself smile at the thought of that being his baby inside Adele.

Their baby.

"I'm gonna take care of yer and yer mama, alright." He said softly before he kicked off his boots and lay down beside Adele as he watched her sleep.

Her long red wavy curls tickled his face gently as she moved around and he heard her say her younger brother's name.

Liam.

She was having a nightmare.

He gently shook her then, "Adele wake up."

Adele whimpered slightly as her eyes cracked open and she looked at Daryl in confusion. "What is it? What happened?"

"Ya were dreamin'," he said quietly. "Wanted to wake yer up."

She nodded and moved over closer to him. "Don't go again, please."

"I ain't goin' anywhere, don't worry." He said softly and he meant it as he lightly touched her cheek and she smiled softly before falling asleep again.

He wondered if she knew he cared about her and the baby.

That she wasn't alone.

Daryl hesitated before wrapping an arm around her stomach. It wasn't like she could be mad, it was his baby too. He felt her move closer to him and smiled faintly before closing his own eyes and trying to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning Rick went to do his usual check on the supplies they had and froze when he saw that half of the food and ammo was gone.

Someone had taken half of their supplies.

"Oh shit."

Carol came into the kitchen looking chirpy until she seen Rick's face, and her good mood disappeared. "What is it?" she asked and Rick wordlessly pointed to the supplies box. Carol went over to look inside and gasped. "Who would do this?"

"I don't know," Rick said tiredly. "I need to find Daryl and Tyreese."

"Daryl's with Adele in their cell and Tyresse is on watch." Carol told him and he nodded in thanks as he went to gather everyone in the cafeteria.

He found Daryl and Adele sitting in their cell as they talked quietly; Rick couldn't help but notice how thin she looked.

"Daryl, we need to talk."

"What is it?" Daryl asked as he looked up.

"Maybe we should go somewhere private?" Rick suggested, not wanting to worry Adele.

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, whatever it is ya can tell me here."

"Someone's taken half of our food supplies." He told Daryl and he stiffened.

"How much do we have left?"

"About half of what we had before," Rick explained quietly as he watched Adele sigh sadly.

"Ya think someone here is doin' it?" Daryl asked. "I mean, it's not like anyone else could sneak in past the people on watch."

"That's what I was thinking and I need to have a meeting with everyone in the cafeteria." He said and they all nodded as they followed after him.

Adele ran her hands over her face tiredly as she followed after them, she felt sick at the thought of someone taking their supplies.

It was unsettling.

Carol handed everyone a small plate of breakfast, it was as much as they could spare, as everyone gathered in the cafeteria. Rick had made sure to gather everyone so he could explain what was going on.

"We have a problem," he said firmly. "Through the night, half of our supplies went missing. Now, Tyreese and Maggie were on watch, and they seen no one entering or leaving the prison. Meaning it would need to have been someone inside."

"Well it sure as fuck wasn't me." One of the Woodbury men snapped and there was a murmur of agreement as everyone stated it wasn't them.

"Why are you so keen to blame us?" Rachel asked annoyed as she sat away from Greg and their children.

"Because some of you have a grudge." Sasha said calmly.

"May I remind you that you were one of us, Sasha?" Zach asked with a frown as he looked around the table. "We shouldn't be pointing fingers; we should be working it out. Why don't you search cells or something?"

"We'll be doing that now." Rick said calmly as they all got up and left to search the cells as everyone watched on.

"Fucking wanker." Rachel sneered.

* * *

Rick and Tyreese had checked through all the cells from the Woodbury people, even Rachel's, who much to his surprise was empty.

"Nothing here," he said as he put down the mattress. "Either they hid them well, or they told the truth, and it wasn't them."

"Maybe they hid somewhere else." Rick said looking around thoughtfully when he saw another cell next to Rachel's and went inside.

He and Tyresse turned over the mattress to see that underneath were boxes of supplies including canned goods.

"Whose cell was this?" Rick asked Tyresse quickly.

"Nora's."

Rick nodded. "Alright. Now let's not go around pointing the fingers at anyone until we have concrete evidence," he said as he took the supplies. "The main thing is we have them back. I still have keys and Daryl still has keys, so we'll keep the supplies in a locked cell from now on. If anyone needs anything, you come and find either me or Daryl."

"Got it." Tyresse said nodding at him as they all headed back to the cafeteria where they saw everyone was talking quietly in the Woodbury group aside from Adele who was sitting on her own on one of the tables.

"Shouldn't we sit with Adele?" Pauline asked quietly.

"No, she's not one of us." Rachel snapped harshly.


	6. Early Days

Summary: Adele Harper ends up with an unexpected surprise, thanks to the rough, angry Daryl Dixon. Can they work through their disagreements, Walkers, and the problems of the end of the world to find something good in their lives? Co – written with NadWri. Rated M for smut, swearing and Dixon language.

Pathway To Heaven

Chapter 6

* * *

Daryl frowned at them from where he was sitting, but kept his focus on his breakfast, he didn't want to go soft.

Carol seemed to have noticed and decided to help them along. "Adele, sweetie, why don't you come sit with us?"

Adele shook her head and gave her a faint smile. "I'm alright here, don't worry."

Carol didn't say anything for a minute before she stood up and moved to where Adele was sitting and started to talk to her softly and Beth and Maggie joined them with Carl and Judith and biting his lip, he swore quietly.

He got up as well and walked over to where Adele was sitting and sat next to her.

"How are ya?" He asked quietly.

"I'm good thank you," she said with a small smile. "How are you?"

"Not bad," Daryl said with a shrug.

"Thanks... for staying with me last night," she said quietly.

"Ain't no problem." He said giving her a nod as they all finished eating breakfast and went off to do their own thing with Adele and Maggie going to wash the dishes.

"How are you doing?" She asked giving Maggie a warm smile.

Maggie smiled back. "Oh you know... The joys of being pregnant. All I want to do is eat, and sleep, and... well, y'know. My hormones are everywhere, one minute I could laugh and one minute I could cry," she said with a small chuckle. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm alright; the morning sickness is easing up." Adele said as they finished washing up the plates and headed back into the cell block.

Adele went into the cell she shared with Daryl and sat down.

Everyone hated her.

She knew the only reason the prison group were trying to talk to her was because they felt sorry for her, and because they felt the need to since it was Daryl's baby. She yawned tiredly and lay back on the bed, pulling a blanket up. She saw Daryl's poncho at the side and went to get it, wrapping herself up in it for comfort, before she slowly drifted off into her dreams.

* * *

Daryl was on watch and keeping an eye on the walkers that were swarming around the fence, trying to get in as they snapped and snarled.

"Do you hate Adele?" Evelyn asked him as she sat down next to him.

"No why?" He asked startled by the question.

"Because she thinks everyone hates her," Evelyn said quietly. "With the baby and all, she feels like the Woodbury group doesn't want her, and the prison group doesn't want her."

"I thought she would be the one who hated me," Daryl said quietly. "After what happened."

"She doesn't hate you at all, she wants to be your friend that's all and well my Adele has always had a heart of gold." Evelyn said softly.

"The Woodbury group been givin' her trouble?" He asked her and she nodded sadly.

Daryl shook his head with a sigh. "I'll keep an eye on her," he said as he gave Evelyn a faint smile.

Evelyn nodded and patted his arm gently. "Thank you, Daryl. Let me tell you something... if I had to pick a man for my granddaughter to have a child with, I couldn't have picked a better man than you. Make your grandparents proud, son."

"I will, don't worry." He said and Evelyn nodded in thanks as she got up and walked back inside the prison as he kept watch over the group and saw Adele coming out in the yard with her scythe as she started to take out walkers along the fence.

Even when she was pregnant she put other people first.

He kept an eye on her as he saw two women and a man walk towards her.

Daryl took out his binoculars and watched. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but they seemed to be making harsh remarks to her. He saw Adele try to walk away, but one of the women grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back. Daryl growled and dropped down the binoculars before climbing down the watchtower, and running over to where they were.

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" He yelled at them and they ignored him as one of the men started to punch her as she tried to avoid it.

"Fucking little whore!" The man yelled as he shoved Adele on the ground and started to kick at her as she got up and one of the women threw walker blood at her.

The blood sprayed everywhere on her and on her grey tank top as everyone watched in shock.

Everyone rushed over where Daryl began to beat the man viciously, throwing punch after punch until the man's face was almost unrecognizable. He threw in a final punch until he was knocked out before getting up and growling at the woman. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE OR YER BOTH NEXT!" he snarled before taking a deep breath and turning to where Adele was. He picked her up into his arms carefully. "Come on, we're going to get ya cleaned up," he said as he walked past Rick and the others without even glancing at them.

Adele didn't say anything as they walked into the bathroom and Daryl turned on the tap as she watched him quietly.

"Gonna have to take off yer shirt." He said softly and she nodded at him as she pulled off the ruined shirt and threw it in the bin.

"They all hate me."

"No they don't," he assured her as he ran the water until it was warm enough. "Carol and Beth don't hate ya, Maggie neither. They're yer friends. Rick and Carl don't hate ya, and lil' Judy loves ya. Tyreese and Sasha don't hate ya, neither does Hershel. Yer gran certainly don't hate ya... and I don't either."

She gave him a small smile of thanks at that as she got a flannel and started to wash her face off with the warm flannel.

She made sure that all of the blood was off her face and looked at the mirror.

What she saw surprised her.

She looked pale and tired, her eyes were dark. There was bruising on her cheeks from where she had been hit and she realized, she needed to fight. For herself, for her baby. She wasn't going to take the abuse anymore. Everyone had made mistakes and she didn't deserve it.

Daryl cleaned away the bloody water, before getting some fresh water and going to stand beside her. "Lemme clean off that lip for ya."

"Thanks." She said softly and she sat down as Daryl got a clean flannel and placed it gently on her bloody lip, she didn't flinch.

"Yer gonna have to burn that shirt, walker blood don't come out." He said quietly as he saw her smile sadly at that.

"Thanks for... Sticking up for me." She said shyly.

"Ya don't need to thank me," Daryl said quietly as he got some antiseptic cream and gently applied it to her lip. "Told ya, we're in this together now, I'll be lookin' out for ya and the little one whether ya like it or not."

She gave him a soft smile at that as they both headed out of the bathroom and into their cell where she pulled on a clean t-shirt.

She tied up her hair in a bun and sat down as she looked at the sky.

They heard a soft knock on the door and turned to see Hershel standing with his medical kit. "Mind if I check the baby over?" he asked.

Adele shook her head. "No, not at all," she said as she moved over, to allow him to sit down.

He sat down and took out his stethoscope as he placed it over her still flat as a pancake stomach and smiled softly when he heard the steady heart beat.

"He or she is vey healthy." He told them both gently and he saw Daryl smile at that along with Adele.

"How are you doing?" He asked Adele.

Adele smiled faintly. "Oh you know, about as good as I can be."

"Don't let them get to you," Hershel said softly. "You have friends here, and letting the others get you down isn't good for you or the baby."

"I will thank you, Hershel." She said softly and he nodded at her and Daryl before going out of the cell to check on Maggie.

"See not everyone hates ya." Daryl told her gently.

"I know." She said quietly.

He gave her a small smile as he looked at her; there was a long minute of silence that passed between them both, neither of them able to look away.

Daryl cleared his throat and stood up. "Come on, we should go get ya and the lil' un somethin' for dinner."

Adele smiled at that as she realised that Daryl had called the baby an endearment and got up and followed after him as they walked into the cafeteria.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her and kept calm as she walked to a table and sat down next to Daryl as Carol, Beth and Maggie joined them with Judith happily cooing at all of them, her grey eyes sparkling with mirth.

"The whore's back." Irene sneered at her.

Adele looked down at the table but didn't say anything as she felt Daryl give her hand a squeeze. "Stay here, I'll get us somethin' to eat," he said as he got up and went to get a couple of plates of food.

"Everything OK?" Beth asked her softly.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She said biting her lip as they all waited for Daryl to come back when Carl looked at Irene.

"You remind me of my mom, she was a jealous, two faced bitch that got knocked up by my dad's best friend, at least Adele cares about her baby." He said as Irene's face turned red.

"You show me some respect young man!" She screamed and Carl smirked.

"Why? You're nothing to me or my group and Adele is part of the group."

Adele smiled at Carl then, a genuine smile which Carl returned, while Irene huffed in her seat.

"Yeah, until she's had the baby then no one will care. She doesn't belong anywhere," Irene snapped.

"She belongs with us," Daryl said firmly.

Irene opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out when she saw the looks everyone was giving her including Pauline.

"I think you should leave." Pauline said calmly as she gave Adele a soft smile.

"Why?"

"Because you're the one who's not wanted here," Pauline said firmly. "All you do is cause the group more trouble. Rachel too. We're not happy with having you around, and we'd rather have Adele."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Rachel cried as she looked at all of the Woodbury group who glared at her coldly.

"You heard the lady, leave." Greg said coldly.

No one else said anything as Irene and Rachel got up looking horrified at the fact they were getting kicked out because of Adele. They both headed to their cell to pack their things. "Karen told me if we ever want to join her again, go to Woodbury," Rachel told Irene. "We'll go there."

* * *

Silence surrounded the prison as everyone got ready for bed and Adele sat on her bunk wearing a black tank top with a matching pair of shorts due to the heat.

She twirled her necklace around as she heard everyone getting into their beds for the night and she decided to go check on her grandmother.

She walked to where her cell was and found her coughing heavily.

"Gran?" she asked quietly as she went to rub her back to try and ease up the coughing a little. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Evelyn brushed her away. "I'm fine darling, don't worry about me," she assured her. "I'm just getting older, I won't be around forever."

"Don't say that!" Adele said quickly, she couldn't bear it if her gran died before her and left her alone in the world.

"I'm only speaking the truth, I'm getting old Adele and I feel tired all the time and we both know what will happen when I do die." She said looking up at her granddaughter.

She would turn into a walker.

Adele nodded in understanding. "I wouldn't be able to do it..." she said quietly, and Evelyn knew she was talking about putting her down.

"I don't expect you to," she said softly. "But someone is going to have to, before I start trying to eat you all," she said with a small chuckle.

Adele's eyes burned with tears as she sat down beside her on the bed. "But what am I supposed to do when you aren't here, gran? You're all I have left."

"I know Adele and you're all I have left but don't worry about it, you have Daryl and that beautiful baby you are carrying." Evelyn assured her kindly.

"He doesn't love me gran." She said softly.

"Oh I think you two care about each other very much, don't worry." Evelyn assured her as they saw Daryl come over.

"Is everythin' alright?"

Adele nodded sadly. "Everything's fine," she said as she gave her gran a tight hug. "Goodnight, gran," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Night Adele sweetheart," Evelyn said softly with another cough.

Daryl made sure Adele was out of the cell and into the one she shared with him when he looked at Evelyn worriedly.

"Shall I get Hershel?" He asked quietly as he sat beside her.

"No sweetie, I don't think Hershel will be able to help with this." She said giving him a sad smile as she drank some water.

"I don't know how much longer I have left," Evelyn said with a sigh as she pulled a blanket up around herself. "I'd love to fight to be able to see my great grandchild and everything, but I don't know if I have it in me. So I need you to promise me something?"

Daryl nodded. "What is it?" he asked.

"I need you to promise me that you'll take care of Adele and that baby for me, she's a tough woman but she'll need you and you know that not everyone in the group is happy with her." Evelyn said as she coughed again and her chest heaved with pain.

"That you won't let anyone hurt her?"

Daryl nodded. "I promise. I ain't gonna let no one touch her or our kid," he said softly, and Evelyn smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you, Daryl," she said quietly.

"Yer welcome, get some rest." He said softly and she smiled at him weakly as she hobbled to her bed and got under the sheets and soon fell asleep.

Daryl could understand why Adele was so worried about Evelyn.

She was dying.

He watched as she slept, he could hear her chest wheezing, and knew she was in pain and struggling to breathe.

He sighed heavily as he closed the cell door and went back to his own cell.

He walked in and saw that Adele was still awake and looking through a thick photo album and looked upset, tears sliding down her cheeks.

He could understand why, he had cried like hell when his grandparents had died, his grandmother had died first when she had been in bed.

His grandfather had tried to go on, but he had missed his gran so much, he eventually gave in to old age too and soon passed away.

He sat down wordlessly on the bed, not really knowing what to say or do, but letting her know that he was there.

She put the photo book on the table and curled up into a tight ball as she saw him on the bed and gave him a sad smile as she fell asleep.

He watched her for a minute before pulling her into him and holding her tightly to him as her breathing evened out and she held his hand tightly.

He was there.

Daryl gave her hand a gentle squeeze and placed a quick kiss on her hair before falling asleep.

* * *

Adele woke up the next morning and ran into the bathroom as she threw up again and heaved up all of her stomach's contents.

"Damnit." She said tiredly.

"This has to stop kiddo."

She could imagine the baby smirking at her, with the same smirk that his or her father had. She shook her head before stripping down and getting into the shower. She turned on the water and relaxed underneath it. Her back was starting to get sore, and she rubbed her hands over it to try and ease the pain.

She wished it was Daryl's hands.

Her eyes snapped open at her own thoughts, what the hell? But she could imagine it, those strong arms, that rough but gentle skin...

"Oh Christ." She said blushing at the thought of wanting Daryl here in the shower with her when she heard the door open and saw it was Daryl.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, feeling her cheeks turn red as she saw Daryl take off his shirt and then his jeans.

"Sharing a shower with ya, Rick says we gotta save the fuel for the generator." He said smirking at her as she felt herself get wet.

She cleared her throat nervously as she turned around so she wasn't looking at him. "Well, I'm almost done here and everything, so I'll be out of your hair, when I uh... get this shampoo out of my hair."

Daryl chuckled quietly. "Come on, ain't like we haven't seen each other naked before, is it?"

"Alright, I guess." She said blushing as she moved slightly so Daryl could have space and she saw the angel and demon tattoo on his back along with two flying demon tattoos.

"Nice tattoos." She said smirking at him and he chuckled.

"Same to ya."

She smiled faintly as she looked down at the tattoos on her arms and legs. "Mom and gran went crazy when they found out I'd gotten them," she said with a laugh as she lathered some conditioner into her hair.

"Here let me do that." He said softly and started to wash her thick, soft red curls underneath his rough but gentle hands.

Oh dear Lord, she felt like she was about to die under his handwork as she closed her eyes. She felt her breathing come out a little heavier and hoped he hadn't noticed the effect he was having on her as his fingertips massaged her scalp.

She closed her eyes as he rinsed her hair and started to do his own when she stopped him and started to do it instead.

Daryl closed his eyes in content as he felt her soft, gentle hands wash his hair.

She smiled softly as she went to reach for the conditioner and Daryl felt her breasts brush against his back. He let out a cough to hide the groan. "You OK?" she asked softly as she rubbed the conditioner into his hair.

"Yeah I 'm fine, you?" He asked quietly as he watched wash his thick dark brown shaggy hair gently and lost it.

Fuck it he wanted her.

"I'm fine," she said softly as she moved him under the water so she could rinse his hair off. Daryl took a deep breath.

"Ya gotta tell me to stop now if this ain't what ya want," he said as he turned around and grabbed her way the waist, pulling her into him before he pressed his lips down to hers to kiss her passionately.

She moaned into the kiss and her hands grabbed at his shoulders so she could keep herself steady as he kissed her passionately.

He ran his right hand through her thick, red curls and groaned softly, she was so fuckin' beautiful and sexy.

She felt his hardness pressing against her and smiled into the kiss, having Daryl in the shower was even better than she had planned for it to be.

"We gonna do this?" he asked as he backed her up against the wall.

"Yeah, we're doing this," she said as she went back to kissing him, taking his length into her hands and stroking him gently, making his breath come out in puffs.

"Although I warn you I might not be so adventurous when I'm not drunk," she added and Daryl chuckled.

He hitched one of her legs over his hip and slid two fingers into her, making her moan as he slowly started to slide them in and out. They both froze when they heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Daryl? Adele? You in there?" Carol's voice called out. "Everyone's having breakfast."

"Not now Carol," Daryl groaned out, and they heard her chuckle as she walked away. Daryl shook his head and resumed his work with his fingers as he went back to kissing her neck, nipping gently at the skin, as his tongue trailed over the sore spots. He made sure she was nice and wet for him before pulling his fingers away and licking them clean.

Adele had never seen anything more erotic and had to stop herself from crying out, before Daryl covered her mouth with his as he slid his length into her. "Least we ain't gotta worry about a condom," he panted and they both laughed as he began to thrust into her against the wall. He was slow and careful to start with before she rocked her hips against him and encouraged him to pick up the pace.

"Oh that's good," she moaned, her body extra sensitive from the pregnancy hormones. "Right there."

Daryl nodded and pounded into her harder as his hands massaged her full, round breasts, leaving her gasping and squirming below him. She felt her orgasm fast approaching and bit down hard on her lip so as not to yell out, as the pleasure flooded through her body as she threw her head back, leaving her shaking in his arms. Daryl kissed over her throat and thrust into her a few more times before he found his own release and spilled himself inside her. He held her by the waist as they both slumped to the floor and smirked at each other,

"Feel better?" He asked with a smirk at her as they both dried themselves and got dressed into clean clothes.

"I do thank you." She said giving him a soft kiss.

"I'm glad," he said with a smile as they dried their hair, with Adele putting hers up into a ponytail. "Come on, let's go and get that breakfast then, eh?"

"Alright." She said softly and they walked to where the others were in the cafeteria as they all ate the oatmeal that they were given.

Adele took some prenatal vitamins along with the food and ate her food contently as she saw her grandmother come in looking unwell.

"Morning, Gran." She said softly to her gran as she helped her sit down.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Evelyn said with a weak smile. "Are you and the little one alright?"

"We're fine gran," she assured her softly. "Don't worry."

"How are you, Daryl?" Evelyn asked Daryl and he gave her a soft smile.

"I'm alright don't ya worry." He assured her as they all finished eating their breakfast.

"We're going on another supply run, does anyone wanna come?" Tyresse asked loudly.

"I'll go." Adele volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked her as he ate breakfast, and she nodded in assurance. "Alright then. I'll come too."

"And me, I'll take the horse," Michonne said, and Tyreese nodded at the three of them.

"I'll go as well." Daryl added quietly and Tyresse nodded at him as they all finished eating breakfast and got ready for the supply run.

Adele pulled on her jacket along with her black fingerless leather gloves as she met the others at the prison yard and they all got into the car.

* * *

"So where are we gonna go that hasn't already been looted then?" Daryl asked as he drove, with Michonne following behind them on her horse. "Do we actually have a plan or are we going out here for nothing?"

"There's a supermarket nearby that has a lot of supplies inside the place." Sasha explained and Daryl nodded in understanding as they pulled up outside the supermarket.

They all got and held onto their weapons tightly as they looked around before going inside the store, the shelves were practically empty aside from baby stuff and clothes.

"Nothing here aside from baby stuff." Michonne said sighing.


	7. Someone Is Watching Us

Summary: Adele Harper ends up with an unexpected surprise, thanks to the rough, angry Daryl Dixon. Can they work through their disagreements, Walkers, and the problems of the end of the world to find something good in their lives? Co – written with NadWri. Rated M for smut, swearing and Dixon language.

Pathway To Heaven

Chapter 7

* * *

"Yeah, well, that's useful to us," Daryl said as he picked up a few boxes of diapers and handed them to Rick to put in the car, as he found himself starting to look through different baby outfits.

He grabbed them all and placed them in a bag as he saw Adele grabbing some baby books along with clothes, baby formula and other things when they heard a car pulling up.

"Oh shit, it's the Governor." Sasha said quickly.

"Everyone hide," Rick said quickly as they all went to look for somewhere to take cover.

Rick sat watching with his gun trained on the Governor, just in case he needed to make a quick move.

Daryl watched as the Governor came out of the green hummer and headed into the store where they were hiding in as he looked around for supplies.

"Now what dress should I get for my sweet Adele?"

Adele felt her stomach drop as she watched the Governor looking at a selection of dresses with Shupert and Martinez at his side.

"Red dress is nice," Shupert said smirking as he browsed through them.

Daryl frowned and sneaked behind a counter over to where Adele was sitting curled up. He pulled her into him and kissed her forehead gently. "They ain't gonna hurt ya," he whispered.

"I know." She whispered as she grabbed his hand tightly in hers as they heard the Governor talking to Shupert and Martinez.

"So Karen, Irene, Rachel and Glenn have everything ready for when I get my beautiful Adele back?" The Governor asked Martinez.

"Yeah they're all set."

"Oh shit," Adele whispered, feeling her heart drop. She might have guessed that was where they would have all gone.

"Fantastic," the Governor smiled as he clapped his hands together. "Let me just pick up a few other items while I'm here and then we can be on our way."

Martinez and Shupert nodded at him and went to get some other supplies as the others watched on and Rick signalled that they should leave.

Daryl held Adele's hand as they grabbed all of the supplies they had and hurried back to the car and got in and watched as Michonne got on her horse and they all drove back to the prison.

"So what do we do Rick?"

"Well, first thing's first, Adele, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable or anything, but we make sure someone is with you at all times," Rick said firmly.

"It's alright, I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Adele assured him.

"We need to come up with a plan to get rid of The Governor," Tyreese pointed out.

"That as well, any ideas?" Rick asked all of them as they reached the prison and were let in by Carl and Beth as they parked the car and all got out of the car.

"What did you manage to find?" Carol asked them quietly as she sorted through the bags of supplies that they had brought back.

"Some baby stuff, food and not much else, we ran into the Governor." Rick said sighing.

"What did he want?" Hershel asked wearily.

"Adele."

"We're not going to let him take her, right dad?" Carl asked worriedly as he picked up Judith to give her bottle.

Rick shook his head. "No of course not, we just need to make sure she's safe."

"I can do that," Daryl said quietly from where he was standing looking at the ground.

Rick nodded at him as they all headed inside into the prison as it started to rain heavily outside and Adele looked at her gran.

"Gran why don't you stay with me?" She asked softly, she wanted to keep an eye on her grandmother, the woman who had practically raised her.

"I'm alright sweetie." Evelyn said as she coughed again.

"No, you're not, gran," Adele said quietly. "Come on, take some medication to try and ease that cough up a little. Go for a lie down at least, or something?! Please," she begged. "Come on; let's get you up to your cell."

"Alright, you sure are a bossy lili lady." Evelyn said fondly as they both walked to her cell as everyone watched on sadly.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Beth asked quietly.

"She's dyin'." Daryl said quietly, he remembered how Evelyn would look after him and Merle along with his grandfather and grandmother.

"Can't we help her?" Maggie asked as she rubbed her stomach. "Give her medication or something?"

Daryl shook his head. "It's old age. Just a matter of time before she passes," he said sadly.

"Someone better make sure then that she doesn't turn or something." Chris pointed out and they all glared at him.

"CHRIS!" Sharon hissed at her husband, horrified.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"He might have a point," Beth said quietly and everyone looked at her confused. "I don't mean to be horrible, but what if she does pass and Adele isn't able to put her down? I wasn't able to put my mom down and she almost bit me. Adele could be bitten and we'd lose her and the baby too. Maybe someone should go and keep an eye on them, just to be safe."

"I'll go." Daryl said grabbing the baby stuff and walking to where Evelyn's cell was as everyone watched in silence.

"I feel bad for Evelyn, her grandson is dead and her granddaughter is a whore who'd sleep with anyone, we should just giver to the Governor." Wendy said quickly.

Maggie, Carol, Michonne and Beth all glared at her. "She's not a whore, and if that's how you feel about Adele, maybe you can leave here and go and join the rest of your bitchy little friends, because we don't want you around here," Michonne snapped. "Adele is one of us. You're lucky Daryl didn't hear you say that."

"Oh yeah or what? He'll kill me." Wendy scoffed before they all heard a loud gunshot and all looked around to see Adele holding a rifle in her hands as she glared at Wendy.

"I am sick of all of you thinking low of me, yeah I slept with Daryl but you know what? I don't regret a fucking thing and I don't regret having this baby. So you can fuck yourself, Wendy." She said coldly.

Wendy shut up in fear of getting her head blown off and pressed her lips together as she sat back down at the table with everyone else looking at her.

"Nice one Adele, you put the hag in her place." Beth said giving her a smile and she returned it softly before going to be with her grandmother.

"I say we should just kill Evelyn." Mark said quickly.

Carl pulled out his handgun and aimed it at the Woodbury people, his eyes hard and his face cold. "Sit down, shut the hell up and mind your own business. Adele and Evelyn are with us, you don't get a say in what happens to them.

All of them shut up and sat down on the chairs as Carl kept watch over them with his gun raised at them all if they got any ideas.

"Damn, he is badass." Callie said shyly.

"You should see him take out walkers." Beth told her amused.

Callie smiled and blushed as Beth nudged Carol. "I think she has a crush."

Carol chuckled and shook her head as the two women went to do the washing up.

* * *

Daryl watched as everyone did their own thing and went to check on Adele and Evelyn as he walked to their cell and found that Evelyn was fast asleep with Adele holding her hand tightly.

"How is she?"

"She's real tired," Adele said sadly as Daryl sat down next to them and put his bag on the floor.

"Thought we could look through some of the baby outfits if ya like?" he asked quietly.

"That would be great, thanks." She said touched as they started to sort through the clothes and found a lot of clothes.

"Look at this." He said amused as he pulled up a blue t-shirt with the words, 'Daddy's Boy', written on it.

"He'll love that." She said smiling happily.

Evelyn stirred awake, but didn't move to make it obvious as she watched the two of them look through the baby clothes smiling happily. If they made each other happy, then she would die a happy woman.

"Look at this, Adele?" Daryl asked her softly as he held up a baby girl's dress with a little t-shirt, 'Mommy's Little Girl.'

"That's so sweet." She said touched.

Daryl grinned at her. "Our little one is going to be the best dressed baby in the world," he said with a chuckle.

Adele nodded and rubbed her stomach smiling. She lifted Daryl's hand and gently placed it on her stomach. He hesitated for a minute before he rubbed the small bump. "Hey there kiddo, I'm yer daddy."

Although the baby didn't kick, he smiled softly and rubbed her bump tenderly with his rough hands and kissed her bump.

"I'll take care of ya and yer mama, I promise." He said firmly and Adele smiled softly at that as she rubbed her bump.

"Hey there little one, I'm your mommy."

"Well that's just damn cute," Evelyn said with a smirk as she sat up and coughed.

"Gran, you're awake," Adele said softly as she took her hand again. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." Evelyn said with a warm smile as Adele and Daryl helped her get up and they were about to go out of the cell when they heard screaming.

"HELP, HELP!" David screamed his little face terrified.

"WALKERS, WALKERS!" Beth screamed.

"Come on gran, I'm getting you out of here," Adele said as she hurried to take her downstairs and outside.

* * *

Daryl saw David trapped in the walkers and fired his crossbow as he ran to pick him up in his arms, while walkers started to invade their cellblock.

He grabbed David and they both hurried out of the cell block as they heard screaming behind them and saw that Wendy was being completely devoured by three walkers, her screams echoing around the prison as more people from Woodbury got bit.

"Where the hell are they coming from?!" Rick yelled as they all gathered outside in the prison yard along with the others.

"I don't know we're losing people Rick!" Hershel said alarmed as they gathered everyone into a safe spot, while the men went to try and take out some of the walkers, and noticed some of the Woodbury people coming out with bodies wrapped up in blankets.

"Where's Adele?!" Daryl yelled at Sasha who looked worried as he saw Adele helping Evelyn walk towards them as they ran from the walker infested cell block.

"How many did we lose?" Sasha asked all of them.

"Twelve." Adele said sadly as she saw something written on the ground and walked towards it wearily as the others followed.

'SOMEONE IS WATCHING YOU BUTTERCUP!'

"Oh god," she gasped as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "It's him... That's him... That's what he used to call me!"

Daryl pulled her against his chest and kissed her forehead gently. "Shh, it's alright, I got ya."

Adele wasn't a weak woman but felt sick as she realised that the Governor wanted her badly and she was fearful for her unborn baby's life.

"How the hell did the walkers get in here?" Rick asked Maggie.

"Who was last on watch?"

"It was meant to be Wendy." Maggie said quietly.

"But she was inside," Carol pointed out. "We saw her get torn apart by walkers..."

"She must have left the watchtower," Rick said with a sigh.

"Someone from the Woodbury group must be a spying for the Governor." Carl said quietly and Rick sighed as one of the Woodbury women come towards them.

"Is it safe to go in now?" She asked quietly.

"We'll need to take out the bodies and burn them, but yes, it will be," Rick said with a sigh as they all stayed together and headed inside, wary incase they ran into anymore trouble on the way.

They all looked around the main room, it was smeared with blood and Daryl felt sick when he saw a child lying on the floor with a large bite mark on his shoulder.

"MY BABY, MY BABY!" A young woman wailed hysterically as she ran to where her dead son was and sobbed over him.

"Oh my god." Adele said as she felt tears in her eyes.

Daryl held her hand tightly as he pulled her away from the scene. "Hey, it's OK, look at me," he said as he cupped her face in his rough hands. "Yer OK. The baby's OK, I'm gonna look after the two of ya, alright?" he asked and she nodded weakly as they went back to try and clear out some of the destruction that the walkers had caused.

They had managed to wash up the blood and Daryl, Rick and Tyresse were outside burying the bodies as Adele helped Carol, Beth and Maggie wash up the blood.

* * *

"This is you're fault!" Debbie yelled at as she stormed towards her.

Adele stood up, too tired for another argument as she looked at Debbie with no emotion. "How is it my fault?" she asked flatly.

Debbie opened her mouth to say something but no words would come out and she walked away as everyone watched on.

"Why don't you get some rest, sweetie?" Carol asked kindly.

"No, I'm alright don't worry." She assured her.

Carol and the others watched worriedly as Adele continued to help haul the bodies outside with the others, while Beth and Maggie started to scrub some of the blood away.

"I'm worried about her." Carol said as she finished scrubbing off the blood that was on the walls along with Maggie and Beth.

"It's hard on her." Maggie said sympathetically.

Beth nodded. "It's going to be even harder if anything happens to her gran, she loves her."

Carol smiled sadly. "I know. But I'm pretty sure she has Daryl."

"I think he loves her." Maggie said smiling warmly as they finished cleaning up and headed into the cafeteria to cook dinner.

* * *

Daryl had just finished burying the bodies along with Rick, Tyresse, Adele and Carol when he saw Rick clearing his throat.

"Someone cut the fence."

"Could have been anyone," Sasha said with a sigh as they started to mend up the break in the fence.

"I'm going to go with Wendy, Chris, Mark or Debbie. None of them seemed to be too pleased about being here," Carol pointed out. "Maybe someone plotted with Wendy to cut the fence, and abandon the watchtower?"

"But they ended up killing twelve people from Woodbury, their people." Hershel pointed out and everyone sighed heavily.

Adele felt dizzy as she gripped the handle of her scythe and took a few deep breaths before following the others inside the prison.

"Are you alright?" Michonne asked as she watched Adele.

"I'm fine, just feeling a bit dizzy." She assured her.

"Alright, that's it, not taking no for an answer this time, come on, inside," Michonne said firmly as she took her hand. "Up to your cell and get into bed, I'll bring you up some dinner," she said softly.

"Yes mom." Adele said with a soft smile as she did as Michonne looked on before going into the cafeteria where the others were.

"Is Adele alright?" Sarah asked softly.

"She's fine, she needs to rest though." She said softly.

Sarah nodded. "That's good," she said as she helped the others cook the dinner, while Maggie and Beth went to set the table.

They had all finished their chores and were now serving the dinner to everyone when Daryl noticed that Adele wasn't anywhere.

"She's resting." Carol told him softly.

"Is she ok?"

"She just looked a little tired," she explained to him with a soft smile, it was nice to see Daryl caring about someone.

"She eaten?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm taking her a plate," Michonne assured him.

"I'll do it, thanks." He said giving her a smile and he grabbed a plate for Adele as he headed out of the room and where Adele was.

"So how the fuck did those walkers come in?" Chris asked no one in particular.

"Someone cut the fence." Carl said calmly as he looked at Chris.

"It was Adele, I bet you." Debbie sneered.

"I suggest you shut up, it wasn't her!" Carl snapped at them. "You want a gun in your face again?"

"You wouldn't?" She taunted him before he fired his gun at the ceiling and they all froze as they stared at the young boy.

"Anyone else?" He asked as he put his gun back in his holster.

"Damn, he is smoking hot." Callie whispered to Beth and Carol.

Beth laughed at her as she sat down to eat her dinner. "Why don't you go and talk to him sometime?"

"He wouldn't be interested in me," Callie said blushing.

"You never know," Carol said softly. "Sometimes the most unlikely people make couples."

"I'll ask him later." Callie decided as she tucked into her food and they all sat in content silence when Michael looked at Rick.

* * *

"Mr Grimes, Adele isn't a bad lady." He said quietly as he tried to convince Rick that Adele was a good woman.

"All of the adults knew what the Governor was doing to her but they never helped her or stopped him." Lucy said sadly.

"You mean they knew he was raping her?" Rick asked stunned.

"Yes sir."

"Why didn't they try and help her?" Carol asked sadly.

"Because when he had Adele, it stopped him from being angry at everyone else," Lucy explained. "Everyone should have been thankful to her."

"But Debbie likes the Governor so she thinks Adele's lying and calls her names, se says that she's a whore and everyone feels sorry for her." David said quietly as they heard Daryl come in and he looked pissed as hell.

He glared at where Debbie was sitting with some Woodbury women and snarled.

"Ya knew what he did to her and didn't fuckin' help her?" He growled dangerously.

"It wasn't my problem."

"Well it is yer fuckin' problem now," Daryl snapped as he picked up her plate of dinner and poured it over her. "Y'all should be sick with yerselves and what ya did!"

"WELL NONE OF US FUCKING LIKED THAT BITCH OR BROTHER, I DIDN'T LIKE HER AND I HOPE SHE DIES GIVING BIRTH!" Debbie screamed at him.

Daryl saw red.

He tossed the plate at the wall and they all flinched as it shattered into pieces, before he lunged at Debbie.

He felt a pair of arms grab him and pull him away, Tyreese was gripping him tightly. "DARYL! NO! Come on, this isn't the way," he said quietly.

Daryl shrugged him off. "Don't tell me what the fuck to do!"

"This isn't what Adele would want, I know what Debbie did is wrong but hurting her won't help Adele or your baby." Tyresse reasoned and he glared at the man.

"He's fucking crazy." Debbie spat at him as her blue eyes looked coldly at everyone as Adele came in looking much better as she glanced at her.

"No, he's a good man unlike the Governor who fucking used me for his sick sex games and DID THIS TO ME!" She screamed at her as she pulled up her sweater to show very painful scars on her stomach and she rolled up her sleeves to show slash marks.

"Jesus, god." Greg whispered horrified.

"So if you think the Governor is a good man, and you're still jealous of me, why don't you run the fuck along to Woodbury?" she asked as everyone looked at her in shock. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to have a few more willing slaves."

She walked out of the room then as everyone watched on and Daryl felt his chest rise and fall as he realised how much Adele had suffered.

"Someone should go after her." Sasha said quietly.

"I will," he said quietly as he watched her climb up to the watchtower and put on his angel wings vest, before following after her.

* * *

**Please review and yes we have Daddy Daryl x**


	8. Revelations

Summary: Adele Harper ends up with an unexpected surprise, thanks to the rough, angry Daryl Dixon. Can they work through their disagreements, Walkers, and the problems of the end of the world to find something good in their lives? Co – written with NadWri. Rated M for smut, swearing and Dixon language.

Pathway To Heaven

Chapter 8

* * *

Daryl climbed up the watchtower and saw Adele look up briefly before looking down again, she wasn't crying but she looked upset.

"He always watched me."

"I couldn't do anything without him knowing about it," she said quietly. "Then the blonde girl, Andrea, she came and things eased off a bit. But once he started to get suspicious of her, it started with me again," she sighed.

"He ain't here anymore. He ain't gonna be watchin' ya, and he ain't gonna hurt ya," he told her as they watched the sun go down.

"Everyone hates me even though I didn't do anything wrong." She said crossing her legs as she wiped her eyes and felt tired.

"So no one tried to help ya?" He asked quietly and she nodded in agreement as they watched the sun set over the prison.

"They thought I was lying, that I wanted attention." She said numbly.

"They all thought he was a good man and were always trying to get close to him," she added.

Daryl sighed heavily. "They ain't worth shit."

She didn't say anything to that and simply nodded in agreement before feeling her eyes shut and she let sleep take her over.

She wanted someone who loved her.

Who cared about her?

Daryl caught her gently before she fell off the bench and picked her up into his arms, taking her down the watchtower. "Get someone else to take watch tonight," Daryl told Rick as he passed the others in the cafeteria, before taking her up to their cell. He laid her on her bunk gently and pulled the blankets up around her. He was just about to leave when he felt her grip his hand. He sighed as he kicked off his boots and got under the blankets with her, feeling her curl into him and buries her face into his neck.

He tensed slightly before relaxing and stroked her right cheek softly as he watched her sleep peacefully, she looked so stressed.

Fucking Woodbury snobs.

He would help her out, it wasn't her fault and she obviously loved the baby.

Their baby.

He smiled faintly and rested his chin on top of her head as she wrapped her arms around him, and they both drifted off to sleep, feeling safe with each other.

* * *

Rick was up early the next morning and was eating breakfast when he saw Sarah walking towards him calmly but with a confidence, her light blonde hair pulled up in a plait as she sat beside him and smiled at Judith.

"We need to talk."

Rick nodded as he picked up Judith to give her bottle. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"About the little stunt you did with Adele?" She said calmly as Judith cooed at her.

"I'm sorry about that." He said ashamed and she laughed then.

"Like my Merle?"

"Merle was your boyfriend?" he asked, shocked that the Dixon brother was in a relationship.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, four months."

"He was a good man, I'm sorry." He said softly and she shook her head at him.

"No you're not sorry, you thought he was dangerous but he loved Daryl and didn't have a choice when he beat up Glenn." She told him firmly.

Rick raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything else. "Well, I'd like to apologise, both for what happened to him and Adele."

"Good." She said calmly and smiled at Judith who cooed at her happily and made soft giggling noises.

"You look tired." She said looking at Rick.

"Been busy." He said quietly.

"You need time out too, you know? Can't be easy to run the group." she pointed out.

Rick shrugged. "I get by, I'm alright."

"If you say so." She said giving him a soft smile as she walked away with him watching her go as he shook his head and went to take Judith for a walk.

* * *

Adele woke up feeling safe and warm as she opened her eyes and turned around, finding Daryl lying watching her. "Hey," she said sleepily. "Aren't you usually up by now?"

"Yeah but I wanted to stay with ya." He said softly and she smiled at him as she got up and pulled on her boots as he watched her and they both headed to where the cafeteria was and got some oatmeal.

"Has anyone seen Sasha?" Tyresse asked quickly.

"Not since last night." Adele said softly.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" Carol asked as she served breakfast to the others.

"She went on watch last night with Beth, I think," Tyreese said as he looked around.

"She went to talk to Debbie; she wanted to talk to Sasha." Beth said as she sat down beside them and they all looked worried.

"She can't be far." Daryl assured him as they all finished eating.

"Why don't we go and have a look for them both?" Rick suggested as he gave Judith to Carol and they all went to check the cells.

Tyresse checked all of the cells and continued to look when he saw blood leading to cell block F and followed it when he felt his stomach drop and his heart shatter.

"SASHA NO, NO!" He howled in despair as he looked over Sasha's mangled, mutilated body that had multiple bite marks and her head was cut off.

Someone had murdered his sister.

The others stared in horror at Sasha's dead body. "EVERYONE IN THE CANTEEN, NOW!" Rick yelled as they all left Tyreese to mourn over the loss of his sister.

They all hurried into the cafeteria and sat down silently as they all took in the fact that Sasha was dead.

"Poor Sasha." Maggie said horrified.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this right now," Rick said as he sat down and looked at them all.

"You think someone here murdered her?" Beth asked with a sad sigh.

"Who else?" Rick asked and he sighed heavily.

"Where exactly was everyone last night?" He asked looking at all of them intently with hard grey eyes.

"I was on watch, with Sasha," Beth said quietly. "We went back in around five this morning."

Hershel nodded. "I can confirm that, she came back to her cell this morning."

"I was in bed, in a cell with Carol," Maggie said. "Both of us can confirm this."

"Me and Adele were in bed fast asleep." Daryl said calmly as he took Adele's hand in his and she gave him a soft smile.

"I was with Callie." Carl added.

"I was with David." Sarah said calmly.

"I was keeping watch over Evelyn incase she needed anything," Michonne said, giving the older woman a soft smile.

"What about y'all?" Rick asked, looking at the Woodbury people.

"I was having sex with Chris." Tracey said calmly as she looked at Rick coldly.

"I was in the library with Susan and John." Greg added as he looked at his two children and Rick nodded as he looked at the others.

"I was taking a walk." Mark said flatly.

"Where were you taking a walk to?" Rick asked.

Mark glared at him. "You can't think I did it? I was going around the yard..."

"Where to?" Rick asked calmly.

"To the fucking warden's office." He snapped looking annoyed.

"I was in the cafeteria. Darcy said coldly.

"I was in bed." Sally said softly.

"I was in the library," Sam said flatly.

"I went to take over watch," Zach told them and Beth nodded.

"That leaves you," Rick said as he looked at Debbie. "Where were you...?"

"I was in the library reading some books." Debbie said coldly and Rick nodded as he looked around and sighed heavily.

"No one leaves the prison."

"That it?" Maggie asked quietly. "We're not going to pursue this, find out who did it?"

"There's no way we can be sure," Rick said with a sigh. "We don't have all the old equipment, fingerprint scanners and lie detectors, that sort of thing..."

"But we can't let it go." Sarah protested heavily.

"We don't know whose lying and who isn't." Rick said sighing heavily as everyone sat in silence and mourned Sasha.

"So what do we do?" Carol asked quietly.

"Like I said, no one leaves the prison, and we all keep an eye out for anything suspicious," Rick said quietly. "It's all we can do for now."

They all nodded at that and went their separate ways as Adele decided to go for a walk outside to get her thoughts in gear.

* * *

She took out a few walkers with her scythe as she took in the fact that someone had murdered Sasha in cold blood.

More than likely one of those Woodbury people, but she wasn't going to blame anyone in particular.

She sighed heavily and was about to head back inside when she saw Debbie hurrying towards her, she looked terrified.

"Adele I need your help Ethan is missing!" She yelled and Adele sighed as she followed after her.

"Where was he last seen?"

"Over by the hole in the wall out the back," Debbie explained hurriedly. "He had heard about it and went to play there, but I've looked, and I can't find him anywhere!"

"OK, I'll go check," Adele said softly as she hurried off.

"Thank you!" Debbie called after her with a devilish smirk.

Adele hurried to where the wall was with the hole and started to call out for Ethan when she saw someone near the hole and hurried over.

"Ethan?!" She yelled out as she reached the person and froze in horror when she realised it wasn't Ethan but...

The Governor.

"Hello my sweet Adele."

Adele paled and froze in horror as she tried to back away, but felt herself being gripped and turned to see Mark and Glenn holding her arms.

The Governor walked forward smirking and placed a bag over her head. "Come on, buttercup... we're going home."

She struggled against him as he dragged her away and left a note informing Daryl and Rick that he had Adele and would only give her back if they gave him the prison.

Lying next to the note was a yellow rose.

* * *

"How's Evelyn doing?" Carol asked Michonne as they both made some lunch for the rest of the group.

"She's doing alright; her chest is still hurting her though." Michonne said worriedly as she looked at where Evelyn was talking to Beth and Carl happily.

"Any of ya seen Adele?" Daryl asked as he came inside.

"She went to take a walk." Beth said softly and Daryl nodded in thanks as he went to go find her and bring her in for lunch.

He picked up his crossbow and walked along the fence, taking out the various walkers along the way that he felt like. "Sons of bitches," he mumbled. He looked around for Adele. He wanted to make sure she and the baby were getting enough to eat, if they didn't survive, he was pretty sure now he would be a little heartbroken. He had fallen for her.

Hard.

He smiled softly at the thought and continued on walking when he saw Adele's scythe lying on the floor next to a note with a yellow rose on it.

_'Dear Daryl.'_

_'I have Adele, if you want to see her and your baby again, you will give me the prison and Michonne or I will send you Adele's body._

_The Governor._

_Please thank Debbie and Mark.'_

"NO, NO!"

Daryl ran inside the prison as fast as he could go and gave the note to Rick. He didn't even bother with Debbie and Mark; he'd deal with them later. "Rick, we can't leave her with him! We need to get her back!"

"Who?" Evelyn asked from where she was sitting. She coughed slightly as her face fell. "Is it my Adele?!"

"Those two bastards helped Glenn and the Governor took her from here, he's got her Rick and we need to get her back NOW!" Daryl yelled as he grabbed his knife, gun and a rifle as everyone watched on in horror.

"Daryl we can't give him the prison and Michonne." Rick said calmly.

"I AIN'T FUCKIN' LOSIN' MY WOMAN AND BABY FOR THIS PLACE!" He yelled at Rick as he hurried outside and started the truck.

Beth hurried out to follow him, along with Tyreese. "We're sick of these people too, we're coming with you," he said, as Zach got in as well.

Daryl nodded. "Let's go get her back where she belongs."


	9. Come Home

Summary: Adele Harper ends up with an unexpected surprise, thanks to the rough, angry Daryl Dixon. Can they work through their disagreements, Walkers, and the problems of the end of the world to find something good in their lives? Co – written with NadWri. Rated M for smut, swearing and Dixon language.

Pathway To Heaven

Chapter 9

* * *

Adele woke up with a start when she saw that she lying on a four poster bed with lavish furniture and her stomach dropped as she realised where she was.

She was back in Woodbury.

The Governor had her.

She tried to move only to find that her wrists were tied to the bedposts, as were her legs. She bit back tears as she tried to yank herself free without making too much of a noise.

She then remembered that she had a knife in her right jean pocket and she tried to reach it only to realise that it was gone.

Oh god.

"Please god, don't let him hurt mine and Daryl's baby." She prayed as the door opened and the Governor came in with Karen and Irene.

"Welcome home, sweetheart," The Governor said smiling as he looked her up and down and licked his lips.

"Stay away from me!" she hissed as she tried not to break.

"It saddens me that I heard you got close to someone else when you were at that prison," he said with a slight growl.

"I'm not yours and you don't mean anything to me." She snapped back firmly as she saw him sit down in a chair as he glanced at her.

"Now I'm sure that's not true, my sweet Adele." He said sweetly and she glared at him in disgust as she tried to get free.

"I hope you burn in hell." She said coldly.

"Well that's not very nice, is it?" he asked with a pout. "I'm only trying to be friends, and this is how you repay me? I thought we could have a little fun, you and I..."

"Over my dead body." She said fiercely and he looked at her carefully.

"You've changed."

She nodded. "Yeah, you're right, I have. I'm not scared of you anymore," she spat at him.

"And why is that?" he asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Because I have family now," she said simply.

"Which are who, may I ask?" He coldly and Adele smiled slightly at the furious expression on his face as he glared at her and her bump.

"Daryl, our baby, Gran, Carol, Maggie, Beth, Hershel, Zach, Michonne and the whole group are my family and you can't take it from me." Adele said firmly and she rubbed her bump gently.

"They won't find you." He said confidently.

"If you say so, wolves always find their pack." She said calmly before the Governor slapped her hard across the face and she tried not to cry out in pain.

"Get her dressed and I'll show DARYL SHE'S MINE!" The Governor snarled as he left her bruised and tear eyed but not broken.

* * *

Daryl drove as fast as he could to Woodbury with Beth beside him and Tyreese in the back. "What's the plan when we get here?" Beth asked.

"I don't fuckin' know," Daryl said tiredly. "We're just gettin' her the hell out of there."

Beth and Tyresse both nodded as they reached Woodbury and they parked the car as they all got out and saw that Glenn was on watch with Rachel.

"What do we do about them?" Tyresse asked quickly.

"Kill them."

"Ya take them, I'm gonna get Adele," he said as he left them to take out the others, while he went to find the Governor's house.

He'd seen a house in the distance that had a light on inside, and got his crossbow ready. "Got ya."

He hurried over to the house and saw that Martinez and Shupert were guarding it before he fired an arrow at Shupert that hit him in the chest.

"Bulls eye." He said proudly as he continued on and saw that Adele was in a bedroom but the Governor wasn't anywhere as he hurried over to the window and smashed it open with his gun as he came in.

"Daryl?" She asked shocked but delighted.

"Hey, Red," he said smirking as he went to untie her, while he kept an eye on the door. "Told ya I was gonna look after ya, didn't I?"

"How did you find me?" she asked, unable to believe he had come for her.

"That bastard left a note," he said as he went to untie her legs and took off his jacket, giving it over to her.

"That's bit obvious." She said with a chuckle as she could move her legs and she pulled on her boots and grabbed her knives.

"Are ya and the baby alright?" He asked as he helped her get up and she nodded at him as she gave him a soft smi23le and placed his hand on her bump.

"We're fine." She assured him as they both hurried out of the house and ran to where Tyresse and Beth were waiting with Glenn tied up and Rachel dead.

"Put him in the trunk," Daryl instructed Tyreese, and he nodded as he shoved Glenn into the boot of the car. "You drive."

Tyreese and Beth got in the front while Daryl helped Adele into the back. "Thank you all for coming for me," she said softly.

"You don't need to thank us, you're family and so is that baby." Beth told her warmly and she smiled at that as she curled into Daryl and took his hand tightly in hers as she felt him hold her tightly to him.

"Mine." He whispered softly and she smiled softly at him.

"You're's."

Daryl smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips as they drove back to the prison in silence.

Tyreese pulled up outside the prison main entrance. "Where do you want me to put Glenn?"

"Put him in fuckin' Sasha's cell, he, Mark and Debbie killed her." Daryl told him and Tyresse's face turned dark rage as they all headed inside.

"You got her back?!" Carl asked happily.

"Sure did." Daryl said smiling as he looked at Adele who was asleep in his arms.

Evelyn grinned at them both. "Thank you, son," she said softly.

"Not a problem," Daryl said with a smile. "I'll take her to lie down for a bit."

Everyone nodded at that as they watched him take Adele to their cell and smiled happily for him and Adele.

"Debbie, Mark and Glenn killed Sasha and they kidnapped Adele." Beth told Rick who glared at the three of them when Tyresse spoke coldly.

"I'll kill them!"

"We all want to kill them I think," Rick said with a sigh. "Let's just not make any sudden decisions. We'll lock them up for the night, and question them in the morning," he suggested and they all nodded hesitantly.

They all headed off to their cells to rest for the night as they all wondered what would happen to Mark and Debbie in the morning.

Nothing pleasant it seemed.

* * *

Daryl got Adele changed for bed and placed her down gently as she stirred slightly. He smiled down at her, wincing when he seen the bruises on her face.

She looked up at him and hoped she hadn't been dreaming earlier. She shuffled over in the bed slightly. "Get in here."

"Alright, lady." He said smirking at her as he pulled off his shirt and she saw the scars that marred his back, chest and stomach.

Someone had hurt him.

She sat up then and very gently traced them with her soft fingers as she felt him tense and rubbed his back gently.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Daryl."

"You've seen my scars," she said softly as she took off her own shirt to show them again. "You know you're not the only one," she said with a sad smile as she held his hand and they got under the blanket together.

She laid her head on his chest and felt his heart beat faster underneath her. "Last night… you were dreaming I didn't want to wake you. You said something about your father... was it him who did that to you?"

Daryl sighed heavily as he looked at her and met her dark green eyes that had that eerie glow about them as he held her hand tightly.

"Yeah my old man did to me and Merle after our mama died in a house fire, he blamed us and well, he took it out on us." He said quietly and Adele felt tears burn her eyes.

"Let me see them?" She asked softly.

He watched her carefully for a moment, he had never let anyone see his scars properly before. He sighed before pulling the blanket down slightly and rolling over to face her,

Adele studied his body, he looked like he had survived something out of a slasher movie, but it didn't disgust her or make her think he was ugly. He was beautiful.

She gently kissed the scars on his abdomen, then his stomach, arms and finally his chest where she very gently kissed one of the scars that was over his heart.

"You're beautiful, Daryl." She said honestly and kissed him tenderly on the lips as he pulled her into him and stroked her hair.

"Thank ya."

"Yer beautiful too," he said as he wound his fingers into her curls and smile down at her, holding onto her tightly.

She smiled, feeling completely safe with him as she cuddled into him tightly and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Daryl woke up before Adele and noticed that she was curled into him tightly, her red hair fanning around her face gently like a halo.

He smiled softly and kissed her cheek before he looked at her and thought how beautiful she looked and carrying his baby.

Their baby.

They might have done it the wrong way round, but he might have found someone who wanted to be with him, who cared for him, who... loved him? Probably not, his father had told him no one would ever love him.

But Adele hadn't tried to get away from him. He rubbed his cheek against hers gently and placed a hand on her stomach.

She curled into him further and gently stroked his face with her fingers, making him smile as he pulled her into him and smiled.

Maybe his grandfather, Merle, mama and his grandmother had been right about what they had told him when he was younger.

He would find someone who cared about him, loved him.

He watched her sleep for another while, before kissing the tip of her nose gently and getting up, putting on a shirt and his boots as he went to get them some breakfast.

He headed downstairs to the cafeteria and saw that only a few people were awake including Rick, Hershel and Tyresse.

"How are you?" Carol asked him kindly as she gave him some oatmeal on their limited supplies as she poured some in a bowl for Adele as well.

"I'm good thanks," he said with a small smile as he took the bowls. "How are ya and everyone else?"

"We're alright; Rick isn't sure what to do with Glenn, Mark and Debbie." She said quietly as they sat down at one of the tables.

"Shoulda killed them." He said honestly.

"I think we may have to if he doesn't figure out what to do," Carol said quietly.

"They gave my woman over to that evil bastard, they need to be punished," Daryl mumbled.

"He won't listen." Carol said as she picked up Judith and she cooed at her happily as they went off and Daryl went to his and Adele's cell where she was up and awake.

"Hey there."

"Hey, I brought ya and the little one some breakfast," he said quietly.

"You didn't need to do that," she said softly as she gave him a smile.

"I wanted to." He said softly and she gave him a soft smile as she tucked into the food and finished it quietly.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Just wonderin' what to do with Glenn, Mark an' Debbie," he said quietly as he chewed on his bottom lip. "After what they did to you."

"I don't care what happens to them, I'm just happy to be back," she said softly.

"I don't want them to hurt ya or the lili un." He said quietly and she smiled softly at his worry for her and the baby.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright." She assured him as they heard the sound of an explosion and Daryl looked up and hurried out of the cell to see that one of the watch towers was blown up and that there were tanks mowing down the fences with walkers swarming around.

Oh shit.

"We gotta get out of here," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, taking her out of the cell.

"We need to get Gran!" she said quickly. "I'm not leaving her!"

"We ain't leavin' her, don't worry." He assured her as they packed their things and found Evelyn near the cafeteria, she looked calm but Daryl could see fear in her grey eyes as they all hurried outside where he loaded the two bikes into the trunk and shove their stuff in the back as he helped Adele and Evelyn get in, he saw Carol, Judith, Beth and Carl hurry into one of the cars with Tyresse while Hershel, Rick and some of the Woodbury kids got into another car and Michonne rode her horse as they all separated.

* * *

"Where are we supposed to go now?" Adele asked worriedly as she took a blanket out of her bag and wrapped it around her gran.

"I know a place," Daryl said as he pulled away from the prison.

He drove to his grandparent's house in the mountains, it was called Cherokee Falls because it had Native Americans on the land and he had been friends with them.

He looked at Adele then as she made sure Evelyn was warm as they drove to his grandparent's house and took her hand in his tightly.

"I know where we're going," Evelyn said smiling as she looked out the windows of the truck. "I may be getting on, but I sure remember this road."

Daryl chuckled slightly as Adele gave him a sad smile and they continued driving.

They soon reached the house and Daryl got out first as he looked around to see if any walkers were around and was relived to see none.

"It's clear." He told Adele and Evelyn as they took their bags and headed inside the house where he switched on a light and they all got settled.

"This place sure brings back memories," Evelyn said smiling as she sat down on an arm chair.

Daryl smiled faintly as he set down their bags. "Ya ladies alright here for a bit while I go look for some wood for the fireplace?"

"We'll be fine, don't worry." Adele assured him and he nodded as he headed outside with an axe and his crossbow as Evelyn watched her knowingly.

"You love him?" She asked softly and Adele smiled softly.

"I do love him."

Evelyn grinned happily as she rubbed her hands together to get them warm. "You two together would make me a very happy woman," she said with a smirk.

Adele rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement as she went to the window. "I hope the others are alright."

"I'm sure they're fine, don't worry." Evelyn assured her and she nodded as she watched Daryl chop wood for the fireplace and smiled softly at him before she went to see what they could have for dinner.

* * *

"Where are we going to go?" Carol asked Rick as they drove down the highway and she fed Judith her bottle.

"I'm not sure," Rick said quietly. "Maybe we can find somewhere sheltered for the night."

They all nodded and soon they parked up outside a house with a gate and they all got out as Rick, Glenn and Maggie searched the house and saw it was clear.

"It's clear." Rick called and they all nodded as they brought in their things and went inside the living room.

"Who did we lose?"

"We lost some of the Woodbury people." Tyresse said quietly as they all sat down and Beth and Carol along with Maggie went to make dinner.

"I hope Daryl, Adele and Evelyn are alright." Carol said worriedly.

"I'm sure they're fine." Beth said softly.

"So what do we do now, Rick?" Tyreese asked. "Do we stay here a while, or...?"

"We stay here for the minute, figure out our options." Rick said firmly and they all nodded as they all went to rest.

"Where do you think Daryl, Evelyn and Adele are?" Callie asked softly.

I don't know, sweetie," Carol said with a faint smile as she handed some blankets out to everyone.

"I'm sure they're fine wherever they are," Beth added.

Callie nodded at that and they all tried to get comfortable as they thought of their missing friends and soon they all fell asleep.

* * *

"Should keep us goin' for a few days at least," Daryl said as he finished setting down the logs and started to build a fire.

Adele nodded and finished heating up the soup, taking a plate into Daryl, and one into her gran.

They both took it gratefully and after finishing her soup, Evelyn fell asleep, her chest rising and falling heavily as Adele sat by her side quietly.

"She's getting worse." She said quietly as she looked at her grandmother, her thick red hair that she shared with her maternal grandmother had white streaks in it and she looked tired.

She was dying.

Daryl nodded in understanding and put down his bowl, before walking over to Evelyn. He picked her up gently and carried her through to one of the rooms, setting her down in the bed, and making sure she had plenty of blankets before heading back through to the sitting room.

Adele was staring blankly into the fire. "I know she's gonna go soon, but I don't know what I'm gonna do when she does."

"Ya ain't gonna be alone, I'll be here to help ya and everything, I like her as well." Daryl assured her as they heard Evelyn sleep softly.

"Thank you, she'd mention you're grandparent's names a lot." She said softly and Daryl smiled at that as he thought of his grandparents.

"Got any names?" She asked shyly.

"Well uh... my granddad was Norman and my grandmother was Emily," he said with a soft smile.

She nodded and rubbed her stomach. "We should have them in our baby's name somewhere."

"What about ya, have ya got any names?" He asked softly and she looked thoughtful.

"My dad's name was Jax and my brother's name was Liam." She said softly as she looked at the room where her grandmother slept.

"If it's a girl we can call her Darla Emily Evelyn?" She asked softly and Daryl smiled at the name softly.

"I like it."

And if it's a boy?" she asked.

"How about Liam Jax Norman?" he suggested.

"Perfect," she said with a smile.

Daryl paused for a moment. "Darla or Liam Dixon," he added quietly.

"I like it, it sounds badass." She said giving him a soft kiss on the lips and he tensed slightly before relaxing as they sat in silence.

"Didn't ya get on with yer mama?" He asked curiously.

"No, I didn't." She said softly.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked quietly as they watched the fire burning.

"There's not really much to tell," she said with a shrug. "She just wished she never had me, it's like I was never there, that's all."

"She wanted a little boy and she got me instead, Liam was her little angel and I wasn't anything to her, my other sister Charlotte was her favourite." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Don't be."

"Where is she now?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know, probably dead," she said with a shrug. "I lived with dad; I don't know where she went to."

"That's rough." He said giving her a small smile and she smiled back as they started to get ready for bed.

"Do ya wanna share a room?"

She looked up at him sort of offended that he even had to ask. As if they hadn't been sharing a cell before, they had been sharing a bed. Maybe now he had his own space he could get away. She shrugged as she went into her bag for a blanket. "The sofa's good, I'm alright here thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that; I just wanted to give ya a choice." He said feeling annoyed with himself and she softened then.

"I'd like to share with you." She said softly, she touched his cheek gently.

Daryl smiled as he picked up her bags and took them into the bedroom, before closing the door behind him; Adele set her stuff down and looked for a pair of pyjamas she could change into, while Daryl put on an old shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

In the end Adele put on a warm black nightgown and got under the covers as Daryl watched her quietly and pulled her into him.

"How old are you?" She asked softly.

"I'm thirty four," he said as he felt her rest her head on his chest, and his fingers automatically went up to run through her hair. "What about ya?"

"Twenty seven," she said softly as she closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

"Younger than me." He said with a chuckle as he pulled her into him and fell asleep holding his woman tightly in his arms.

Maybe she did love him.

Adele watched him sleep for a while, this rough, handsome man who had stolen her heart. She smiled softly as she rested a hand on his stubbly cheek and nuzzled her face into his neck before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Adele was up first and smiled softly at Daryl who was still fast asleep, his chest rising and falling easily as he slept when she felt a light kick in her stomach and froze.

The baby had kicked.

She placed a hand against her stomach and felt the kick again, her eyes going wide. "Oh god," she whispered with a huge grin, before she gently shook Daryl. "Daryl? Wake up! You need to feel this!"

Daryl rolled over and his eyes cracked open, looking at her in confusion. "What is it?" he asked sleepily. Instead of answering, she picked up his hand and placed it on her stomach, where he felt a slight nudge against his hand.

"Holy shit, was that the baby?!" He asked happily as he felt another kick at his hand and he smiled as he felt their baby kick gently.

"He or she is very tough." She said smiling happily at him, she was crying but looked undeniably happy.

"Thank you." She said as she heard knocking at the door and saw it was only a shy Evelyn.

"Hey Gran, come in," she said with a soft smile as they both sat up in the bed.

Evelyn smiled at the scene as she brought in a tray. "I made you both some breakfast as a thank you."

"There's someone here who wants to meet ya," Daryl said grinning with his hand still on Adele's stomach.

Evelyn looked curious as she placed the tray on the bedside table and walked towards them where Adele gently placed her hand on her bump and felt a light but firm kick.

Her great grandchild had kicked at her hand.

"Oh my god." She said moved.

"That's your gran, little one," Adele said softly as she rubbed her bump, while Evelyn wiped her eyes.

"And I'm yer daddy," Daryl smiled as he leaned down to kiss her stomach.

"And I'm your mommy." Adele added as she rubbed her bump and felt the baby kick gently at her touch and she smiled.

Her and Daryl's baby.

Daryl wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head gently as the three of them sat in content, enjoying the moment.

"So what are we doing today then?" Evelyn asked softly.

"Ya two are stayin' inside, looks quite stormy out there. I'll put on a fire for ya. I'm gonna go out a hunt and see if I can get us some meat to eat," Daryl explained.

"Alright, you be careful." Adele said kissing him gently and he held her tightly as they both started to get dressed after eating breakfast.

Adele pulled on a dress along with thick warm black tights and her black cowboy boots and a thick black cardigan, she couldn't wear her jeans because her bump was so big.

"Ya look beautiful."

She felt her heart flutter but chuckled slightly to brush it off. "Are you kidding? I look huge," she said with a laugh as she looked at her stomach.

Daryl walked over to her. "Nah, I'm serious," he said as he leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly. "Beautiful."

"Thank you, you look handsome." She said softly as she kissed him gently o the lips and watched him as he pulled on his black leather jacket and his denim angel vest.

"Be careful." She said softly.

Daryl nodded as they walked to the backdoor. "Hopefully I'll be able to bring back something that will feed us for a while," he said with a faint smile.

"You're a wonderful young man, Daryl," Evelyn said as she patted his arm. "I couldn't have picked a better man for my Adele to have fallen in love with."

"GRAN!" Adele hissed, feeling her cheeks turn red as she looked away. "I'll uh... go start lunch."

Daryl nodded and watched her hurry into the kitchen as Evelyn looked at him with sparkling grey eyes that glowed with delight.

"I know you love her Daryl and she loves you, she's just had a hard life and I know you two will be very happy together." She said hugging him tightly.

"I wanna be a good man for her and for our baby." He admitted quietly.

"You are a good man, I know that, she knows that," she assured him. "It's just you who needs to believe it," she said and he nodded.

"I'll be back soon," he said as he headed off into the forest.

Evelyn nodded and went to help Adele with cooking lunch.

* * *

Rick and the others had made the house safe as they could with the added bonus of the house having a fence around it and it was in the woods away from the highway.

"So what are we doing?" Maggie asked as she rubbed her bump gently.

"Well, there's nothing left at the prison, so I guess we're staying here," Rick said with a shrug as he sat down next to Carl who was giving Judith her bottle.

"But what about Daryl, Adele and Evelyn, we should look for them?" Carl asked as he looked at his father who sighed heavily.

"We don't know where they are, son."

"But what if they're in trouble?" Callie asked worriedly.

Rick gave them a sad smile. "I'm sure they'll be fine, Daryl will be taking good care of them."

"We can't just leave them." Beth protested.

"We don't have a choice." Rick said sadly.

They all sighed sadly at that. "Right now, we just need to be worried about surviving ourselves," Rick pointed out. "We'll ration the food and have someone keep watch for walkers at all times, alright?"

They all nodded at that and Zach and Hershel went on watch while Carol started on lunch with Maggie, Beth and Sarah helping her out.

* * *

Daryl had managed to find some squirrel and a pheasant which he had shot with his arrows. He went over to it and began to drag it back to the house.

He couldn't help but feel a rush protectiveness and love towards his and Adele's baby who kicked at his hand and he made a promise that he wouldn't let anyone or the Governor harm his woman or their baby.

They'd have to get through him first.

He was so deep in thought; he didn't see the little sitting on a truck.

It almost scared the shit out of him when the little girl jumped up and began to back away, probably because he was covered in blood from the pheasant. "Please don't hurt me, Mr..."

Daryl looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She had black curly hair underneath a baseball cap, and was wearing a dress that was dirty and torn. She had blood on her face, and he noticed the gun she was holding. "Hey, ease up, I ain't gonna hurt ya," he said quietly. "What's yer name?"

"Clementine Sir, my name is Clementine." She said softly as she gripped her gun tightly and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Are ya with anyone?" He asked gently.

"No, they're all gone and Lee..." She sobbed quietly.

He couldn't leave her behind.

He chewed on his lip for a moment. "Why don't ya come back with me? I'm with my girlfriend and her grandmother," he said quietly and surprised himself at using the term girlfriend. "We can get ya washed up and get ya somethin' to eat?"

Clementine looked at him afraid, last time someone had offered food and a place to stay, they had tried to eat them and cut off Mark's leg. She stuttered for a minute before Daryl realized she was afraid.

He crouched down to her level. "Look, we ain't gonna hurt ya, my girlfriends havin' a baby soon, and her grandmother is a real nice lady. We're good people I promise."

"Ok." She said softly and Daryl surprised himself by taking her hand in his and she held it tightly as they walked back to the house talking quietly.

"What were ya doin' on yer own anyway?" He asked softly and Clementine smiled sadly at him as she thought of Lee, Duck, Katjaa, Kenny, Omid and Christa.

"My group all got killed and I was alone." She said remembering the man with the eye patch who had killed Christa and Omid in cold blood.

Christa's baby had died.

"They told me to run and I've been going since then but I was getting cold and hungry," she said quietly.

"What about parents, anythin' like that?" Daryl asked.

She shook her head. "My parents were dead. A man called Lee was looking after me, but he got bit and... I... I had to shoot him."

"I'm sorry." He said giving her a sad smile and she nodded at him as they reached the house and Adele came out with the winter sun illuminating her red wavy curls.

"Hello." She said kindly giving her a warm, friendly smile and Clementine knew that she was a nice woman.

"Hello."

"What's you name, sweetheart?" Adele asked softly.

"Clementine, miss," she said quietly.

"Hey, why don't ya run inside, we'll be in a minute," Daryl said and she nodded hesitantly before walking into the house.

"Where'd you find her?" Adele asked him as she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Found her in the woods sitting on an abandoned truck, she's been in the woods for days and her group are dead, says they were attacked by a gang." He said pulling her into him tightly and she rubbed his back soothingly.

"You think it's the Governor?" She asked softly.

"I ain't sure." He admitted and she gave his right hand a gentle squeeze.

"She can stay with us."

Daryl nodded and kissed her gently before they headed inside the house, where Evelyn had already welcomed the house guest and Clementine was now happily eating a bowl of soup.

"After you've finished I can help you get washed up if you like," Adele said softly.

"That would be nice, thank you, miss." She said shyly and Adele smiled at her warmly as she and Daryl sat down at the table.

"My name's Adele." She said softly and Clementine smiled softly at that, her dark brown eyes sparkling with warmth.

"I'm Clementine."

"I'm Daryl." Daryl said giving her a soft smile.

"And I'm Evelyn." Evelyn said kindly.


	10. This Is Home

Summary: Adele Harper ends up with an unexpected surprise, thanks to the rough, angry Daryl Dixon. Can they work through their disagreements, Walkers, and the problems of the end of the world to find something good in their lives? Co – written with NadWri. Rated M for smut, swearing and Dixon language.

Pathway To Heaven

Chapter 10

* * *

"It's nice to meet you all," Clementine said with a small smile as she ate her soup, with Evelyn giving her some more to fill her up.

"Nice to meet you too," Adele said softly.

Clementine smiled shyly at her and she smiled back at her softly as they all finished eating and she went with her to help her clean up while Evelyn cleared away the dishes.

"Your mother would have been proud of you and Merle." Evelyn told Daryl and he smiled sadly at that as he looked at a photo of his mama, him, Merle and Darla.

"Ya think?" he asked as he stroked the photo gently.

Evelyn nodded. "Yeah, what's not to be proud of? You're a good man, you're going to be a good father, you have a woman who loves you, and you keep us all safe."

"Thank ya." He said softly and she smiled at him warmly before going to have a nap as Adele and Clementine came out looking fresh and clean.

"You look a lot better." He told her and she grinned at him.

"Thank you."

"Why don't ya sit by the fire for a bit and get warm?" he asked softly and she nodded before sitting down on the sofa and taking a book out of her bag which she began to read.

"She seems like a lovely kid," Adele said with a smile.

"She is. She was living in the woods after her group got killed." Daryl said looking at Clementine who was reading her book contently.

"How are ya and the baby?" He asked tenderly.

"We're fine," she said softly as she rubbed her bump. "He or she is quite the little kicker," she said with a chuckle.

He chuckled at that and rubbed her bump gently as he realised with a sick feeling in his stomach that he would have to help Adele give birth to their baby.

He hoped he didn't fuck it up.

He swallowed slightly before looking at her. "Ya know those baby books that ya got? Ya still got 'em?"

She nodded. "Yeah, they're in my bag, why?"

"Could I uh... read 'em?" he asked.

"Sure, they're in our bedroom." She said softly and he nodded in thanks as he got up and walked to his and Adele's bedroom.

He found the books in her duffle bag and took them out as he headed back into the living room and sat beside Adele as he started to read them.

He skipped past the whole pregnancy part - he didn't need that. Of course, these books had been written for people when the world was normal and they could just go to hospital. Finally though, he found a section on emergency home births and began to read it.

It said that home births were natural and were easy but there was a risk of having an emergency c-section in case complications happened.

Shit.

He swallowed as he remembered his own birth, Merle's and Darla's. They had been easy and their mother had told them that she had not had any complications.

He wondered if Adele's family had been the same but decided to avoid the question right now so as not to worry her. He could ask Evelyn for help.

He read through the process and must have gone over it at least five times, before he put the book down and sighed.

"Is everything ok?" Adele asked him softly, he had been reading that book over and again at least five times as she looked at him.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He assured her.

"If you're sure," she said with a small smile. "Why don't you and Clementine go to the table, I'm going to wake gran for dinner," she said softly.

He nodded at her and she kissed him gently on the cheek as she went into Evelyn's room while he and Clementine went to the table.

* * *

"You guys find any decent food out there?" Carol asked as Tyreese and Rick came back from the run they had been on.

"Yeah we found a lot of tinned goods." Rick said pleased and they all smiled at that as they sorted through the supplies.

"We should look for Daryl, Adele and Evelyn." Carl said firmly and Rick sighed.

"We already talked about this."

"Adele's pregnant."

"I know that," Rick said quietly. "But you seen her get into a truck with Daryl and Evelyn, I'm sure she's alright. Besides Carl, it's not that easy. They could be anywhere. They could have left the state by now, hell; they could have left the damn country for all we know."

Carl glared at him in disgust and walked off.

Rick sighed. "I didn't mean to upset him, I was just telling the truth."

"He's vey close to them, that's all." Hershel told him quietly.

"I know." He said sighing.

"Like you said, I'm sure they're alright," Carol said softly. "And maybe we'll run into them someday again."

Tyreese nodded. "But we can't risk our lives going out on trips with no idea where we're heading."

Carl balled up his fists as he thought of Daryl, Adele and Evelyn out there on their own with the Governor around.

His dad should have killed him when he had the chance, it would have saved people.

It would have saved Merle, all the people from Woodbury that they lost, Sasha, and the others who had suffered. He sighed heavily; his dad wasn't a fit leader.

Carl sighed heavily and went into his bedroom where he saw Judith was sleeping in her crib snoring softly and he smiled slightly.

"They love you Judy."

Judith snuffled in her sleep and he smiled as he stroked her soft tufts of hair, she looked just like his mom had done. He got under the blankets in the bed and fell asleep, hoping that someday the group would be reunited.

* * *

Daryl had waited until Adele had gone for a nap and Clementine was in bed when he decided to talk to Evelyn about Adele's birth.

"Evelyn did Adele's mom have a home birth?" He asked quietly as they sat at the table together quietly drinking coffee.

"Yes she did." Evelyn said softly.

"With all her children?" he asked.

Evelyn thought back. "With Adele and Liam. Charlotte was born in a hospital."

"And did she have any complications with any of 'em?"

"No, they were all healthy." Evelyn said smiling as she thought back to her grandchildren's births and smiled softly.

"I'm glad Adele has you and I'm glad you have her." She told him and he blushed slightly.

"I'm glad I have her too," Daryl said smiling as he sipped his coffee.

Evelyn looked at him for a long moment. "Be honest with me... do you love her?"

Daryl blinked at that as he took in her question, did he love her?

He did love her, he had loved since the first time he had met her.

"Yeah, I love her."

"I'm very glad to hear that," Evelyn said softly as she patted his arm. "Made an old woman very happy."

"Made me happy as well." He said softly as he helped her to bed and she smiled softly as she curled under the sheets and he made sure that she was warm enough before going into his and Adele's bedroom.

She was fast asleep with Clementine curled into her tightly and he smiled at them softly as he sat down beside them.

He got in beside Adele and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closely to him. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, before falling asleep.

* * *

Adele was up the next morning and was going into Evelyn's room when she saw that her grandmother was asleep but something was wrong.

"Gran?" She asked worriedly.

Evelyn didn't stir and Adele swallowed worriedly as she sat down on the bed and tried to shake her awake. "Gran? Gran, it's me."

Evelyn didn't wake up and Adele started to cry as she realised that her grandmother had passed away peacefully in her sleep, a warm smile on her face.

"No, oh no!" She wailed distraught.

"Adele?"

"She's gone Daryl, she's gone," Adele sobbed as she cried into her gran's neck. "She's not coming back," she sniffled.

Daryl felt his heart ache as he walked over to her and checked Evelyn's pulse. She was definitely gone.

She was going to turn.

"Adele go and stay with Clementine, I'll take care of Evelyn." He said gently but firmly and she looked up at him with watery emerald eyes.

Her beloved grandmother was going to turn into a walker.

As much as it hurt her, she knew her grandmother would rather be dead than a walker and she nodded at him feeling tears slide down face.

"You'll be gentle?"

"I promise," he said softly as he squeezed her hand. Adele nodded and went back into their bedroom, while Daryl picked up Evelyn and took her outside, taking her quite a bit away from the house before he laid her down, so Adele wouldn't need to hear the gunshot.

He looked at her and took a deep breath as he looked at the woman who had helped find love with her granddaughter.

He would never forget.

"I'm so sorry Evelyn."

He closed his eyes as he fired his gun, and let a single tear roll down his cheek. He used the blanket he had brought with him to cover the body, and make sure she was buried so she wouldn't get eaten by walkers, before he headed back to the house.

He found Adele and Clementine both crying in the living room and wordlessly he pulled them into him as the three of the mourned Evelyn.

"I miss her so much." Adele sobbed heartbrokenly.

"I know ya do, sweetheart," he said as he kissed her hair. "And she loved ya so much; she just wanted ya to be happy."

"I wish she could have met the little one," she sniffled.

"I do too; she's watching over us and watching over the little one." He assured her and she nodded as she smiled at him sadly.

"She loved you." She said softly as she hugged Clementine.

"I liked her; she was like a second mom to me." He said sadly.

She smiled softly as she cuddled into him and held Clementine's hand. "We'll be OK. She wasn't suffering, and she wanted us to be happy."

He nodded at her and smiled softly at them both as they all went outside to Evelyn's grave and Clementine placed flowers on her grave.

"Goodbye Evelyn."

Adele crouched down and stroked the grave softly placing a small rose on top of it. "Goodnight, Gran. Rest in peace," she said softly.

She smiled softly at the grave and knew that her grandmother was in heaven with dad, Merle, Liam and her grandfather and Daryl's grandparents and family.

She was at peace.

* * *

"Come on, let's go and get somethin' to eat," Daryl said softly as he took her hand, and took Clementine's in the other as they headed inside.

Clementine helped Adele serve up lunch while Daryl set the table and she started to serve up the squirrel lasagne she had made.

"This tastes good." Daryl said as they all tucked into their food.

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you for getting the food to make it with in the first place."

"Just feedin' my family," Daryl said with a shrug.

She gave him a soft smile at that as they tucked into their food and ate quietly when they heard the sound of a truck along the road.

"Who's that?" Clementine asked wearily.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart," Adele said quietly.

"Ya two go hide in the bedroom, I'll take care of it," Daryl said as he picked up his crossbow.

"No, Daryl wait." She said quickly but he was already gone and she swore under her breath as she picked up Clementine and locked the bedroom door.

"Please don't let anything happen to Daryl, please god." She prayed as she held Clementine tightly to her and rubbed her bump.

She loved him.

* * *

Daryl hid behind a tree outside the front of the house as he seen the truck park some distance away. He sat down and waited until he seen The Governor get out.

Fuck.

"Shit." He said quietly under his breath as he watched the Governor talking quietly to Chris and Glenn while Martinez and Shupert kept watch.

"Check around the house!" The Governor ordered and the men nodded as they all started to search around the quietly and he was about to sneak back into the house when he saw a pack of ten wolves glaring at the Governor as they growled menacingly.

"Whoah... Shit," The Governor gasped as they started to close in on him. "We got company boys, we should move outta here!" He yelled, and all the men ran back to the car in fear of getting torn apart by the wolves.

The leader of the wolves, a black wolf snarled at the Governor as they drove away from the house and down the highway as Daryl watched them.

"Thanks." He said softly.

The wolves walked up to him and sniffed him slightly, before going to sit on the steps of the house.

Daryl smiled at them before going back into the house and into the bedroom. Adele got up from the bed and walked over to him, hitting him lightly on the chest. "Don't leave me like that again! I can't lose you too!"

"Hey, I'm here and nothin' ain't gonna happen to me." He said firmly and she smiled softly at that as they walked into the kitchen as they saw the wolves come in happily.

"Who was it?" She asked quietly.

"The Governor."

She felt the colour drain from her face as she placed her hands on the kitchen counter and sighed. "Shit... should we leave here?" she asked worriedly.

"We're safe here, he doesn't know we're here and I think he was looking for Rick." Daryl said softly as he pulled her into his arms and she smiled slightly.

"It would have killed me if something had happened to you too," she said quietly as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips and rested her hand over his heart.

He smiled down at her and kissed her gently on the lips as he held her tightly and rubbed her bump lovingly as he simply held her as a smiling Clementine watched.

"Why don't we all go and get some rest?" she asked softly, and the other two nodded as they headed into the bedroom.

* * *

Rick and the others were sitting in the living room quietly, his relationship with Carl was worse than ever and he blamed him for the fact that the prison was gone.

"Carl, Callie where are you two going?" Michonne asked gently.

"We're gonna find Evelyn, Daryl and Adele." Carl said firmly.

Rick sighed heavily. "Do I even need to explain to you how much of a stupid idea that is? Come on Carl, be sensible please!"

"Shut up!" Carl snapped at him. "It's your fault they're not here in the first place!"

"Carl please think about this." Hershel told him and he ignored him as he and Callie reached the door and walked to where his bike was when Rick called out to him.

"GET BACK HERE OR YOU TWO ARE OUT OF THIS GROUP!" He yelled and they both froze as they took that in.

Daryl, Adele and Evelyn wouldn't want them risking their lives.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh, Rick?" Carol asked frowning.

Rick shook his head. "Need to stop them doing something stupid somehow."

Carl and Callie silently went back inside the house as everyone watched on sadly and Sarah sighed sadly.

"How did Merle die?" She asked quietly.

"The Governor shot him at the old feed store," Carol explained quietly. "Daryl went looking for him and he had to put walker Merle down."

"He did it because my dad didn't have the balls to kill the Governor and Merle paid the price along with Axel and Andrea." Carl said bitterly.

"Carl, it wasn't your fathers fault what happened," Beth said as she tried to calm him down, noticing Rick's pained face.

"Daryl would have been a better leader," Carl mumbled.

No one said anything to that and they all sighed heavily as they went their separate ways and Rick went on watch.

His son hated him.

"You need to give him time," Sarah said as she went to sit with him. "He's just a kid, he's seen too much for his age. Let him come around."

Rick nodded in thanks and they sat in silence.

* * *

Adele got up from their nap, and went through to the sitting room, smiling at the wolves who looked content before picking up a bottle of water and taking a drink.

She smiled softly at them and stroked the wolves gently before giving them some food as she went to check on Daryl and Clementine.

She sat by his side and looked at him.

He was beautiful but in a rough way.

She stroked his cheek gently, her fingers brushing over the stubble as she smiled to herself. Daryl stirred slightly and looked up at her. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey there." She said softly as he kissed her middle finger.

She smiled as he sat up while Clementine slept peacefully. "Yer beautiful," he said as he stroked her face gently. "Ya doin' alright?"

"I'm alright, gran she wouldn't me being sad." She said softly and he nodded at this as they both got up and headed into the kitchen.

Daryl helped her prepare the pheasant as they both worked in the kitchen, cleaning the blood and getting the meat out, before adding some spices they had found in the cupboards and leaving it to cook.

"I hope the others are alright." She said softly and he gave her a soft smile as they sat in the living room in front of the fireplace.

"I'm sure they're fine, don't worry." He said softly as he pulled her into him and she curled into him tightly as he felt his cock harden at her body pressing into him.

He swallowed, he wanted to touch her.

She sighed as she looked at the fireplace and rested her hand on his chest as she thought about where the others would be. She hoped Maggie and her baby were doing alright too.

Daryl very slowly ran a hand across her soft, right cheek and he felt her shiver slightly as she leaned into him.

"Do ya want me?" He asked quietly.

Adele felt her heart flutter; she wanted him in every way possible.

"Yes, I want you." She said cupping his face.

Daryl leaned down to kiss her softly before standing up and taking her hand, where he led her into the bathroom.

She felt his rough hands slowly unzip her dress as he lightly kisses her back.

She shivered.

He backed her up against the wall gently and moved to kiss her, but her bump was in the way between them. She looked down and sighed before turning him around so he was against the wall instead. She was too big to do anything else. She reached down and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down and taking him into her hands. "What are you...?" Daryl looked down confused, his eyes widening when he seen her get on her knees. She had never and would never do this for anyone else, but she wanted to make Daryl feel good. She took him into her mouth and he groaned, resting his head back against the wall, as she slowly moved her mouth up and down on him. She must have been doing something right,

Daryl looked like he was enjoying it. She tried to fit as much of him into her mouth as she could, licking with her tongue and sucking gently, as he squirmed in pleasure against the wall. She ran her hands up his thighs as she kept her lips locked around him. It didn't take long before he began to thrust into her mouth gently as he came, and she swallowed whatever she could before wiping her mouth.

Daryl looked at her through glazed piercing blue eyes before pulling her into him and kissed her tenderly on the mouth and she relaxed.

He had a feeling she'd never given a man before him a blow job willingly.

He wanted to make her feel good too.

"Feel better?" she asked with a soft smile as she stood up, unsure if she had done good or not. He nodded breathlessly and she guessed that was a yes. "Why don't we go check on dinner?"

He nodded and followed her into the kitchen where they found dinner was ready and that Clementine was up and they all set the table as she served dinner.

"How long until the baby comes?" Daryl asked her softly.

"I'm not sure, maybe another two months." Adele said quietly.

Daryl nodded at that as they all ate the pheasant for dinner, along with some of the tinned vegetables that had been left over as it rained lightly outside.

"Gonna be a storm." He said looking at the dark sky and Adele smiled at him softly as she saw Clementine playing with the wolves as they sat on the sofa.

"Are ya alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright, don't worry," she said as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

He gave her a soft smile as he pulled her into him and they watched as it continued to rain heavily outside and thunder was heard in the distance.

* * *

"How are we doing for supplies and food?" Rick asked Tyreese as they checked through their boxes.

"We're doing good, this will last us for a good couple of months." Tyresse said pleased and Rick nodded in relief as they went outside on watch.

"Do you think Daryl, Evelyn and Adele are alright?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not sure." Rick admitted.

"Carl really wanted to look for them," Tyreese said quietly.

Rick nodded. "I know he did. And I didn't want to upset him; I just don't want him or anyone else getting hurt."

"I know that and so does everyone else, what do you think happened to the prison?" Tyresse asked and Rick sighed heavily.

"I don't know to be honest."

"Do you think we can go back?" Tyreese asked as they kept watch around the fence.

Rick shook his head. "No, I don't know. Alot of it was blown up, not to mention the bodies that will be left behind. And he tore down the fence so there will be walkers everywhere."

Tyresse sighed at the fact that all of their hard work was gone thanks to the Governor and he wished he had killed him when they had the chance.

"I just hope the others are alright." He said softly and Rick nodded in agreement as they continued to keep watch over the house.

* * *

Daryl carried Clementine to bed before heading back to the sitting room and sitting down on the sofa.

Adele smiled as she watched the wolves.

"They seem to like it here." She said softly and he smiled at her softly as they watched the wolves snuggle up before falling asleep.

"My grandpa would let them in and feed them; he was protective of the wolves, bears and cougars." He said fondly.

"He sounds like an amazing man." She said softly.

"He was," Daryl said fondly as they lay back on the sofa and he pulled her into him, kissing her tenderly as he watched the fire illuminate her face.

He wanted her, he wanted to show her how much she meant to him and how lost he'd be without her and the baby.

"Let me make love to ya?" He asked cupping her face tenderly.

She kissed him gently. "I want to, but the little one is getting in the way," she said with a small chuckle.

* * *

He sighed and pulled her onto his lap as they watched the fire burn softly as it illuminated the room and she could have sworn that he could have had wings on his back.

She curled into him and stroked his chest.

"You're beautiful," she said softly as she kissed his cheeks. She noticed he smiled faintly at her and sighed before standing up, and taking his jeans off. He looked at her confused, before turning around and sitting backwards on his lap, with her back against his chest, where her bump wasn't in the way.

"Ya sure?" He asked softly and she smiled at him as she felt him take off his jeans and unbuckle his belt and pulled off his jeans.

He looked at her intently and very gently started to unbutton her shirt, she leaned into him and he smiled as he pulled it off her and groaned at the sight of her.

She was so beautiful.

He reached around to massage her breasts gently under his large hands and she moaned softly as she pushed back further into him. He slipped her bra straps down and kissed her bare shoulders as he ran a hand down her spine.

He wrapped his arm gently around her large bump, he felt the baby kick at his touch and he smiled softly as he kissed her tenderly.

"Yer beautiful and yer mine." He said cupping her face.

"I'm yours," she said softly as she felt him kiss at her neck. She took her leggings off and placed them to the side. Before taking off his shirt and kissing his scars gently. "And you're perfect."

"I ain't perfect, I'm ugly, an outsider." He said quietly and she shook her head at him as she kissed him passionately on the mouth.

"You are not an outsider." She said gently but firmly.

"And you're perfect to me," she said softly as she kissed down the side of his face and down his throat.

Daryl smiled faintly as he shifted her around and helped her to take off her panties, as he pressed a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

Sliding his hands inside her thighs, Daryl pushes them apart. He grins at her as he dips his fingers to her opening, his fingers swirling around her throbbing nub. Adele digs her fingers into the bed, her legs wanting to clamp shut around him.

He licks at her neck tasting her sweetness. As he teases her aching bud with his left fingers, his right hand finds her breasts. Adele bucked under him, her breaths coming hard and heavy. "Daryl...God!"

Daryl smiled as his tongue ran over her neck, before he moved her off his lap. "On the floor," he commanded as he got up, and she followed him, sitting down on the floor with his help, and lying back. Daryl sat down beside her, running his hand over her bump and her breasts. He wanted to pay her back for earlier. "Put yer legs up on my shoulders."

She swallowed and gently placed her legs on his strong shoulders as he gently rubbed her bump and kissed her passionately.

"Mine." He said huskily as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Yours." She said softly, she ran her hands through his thick, dark brown shaggy hair.

He kissed down her neck and over her breasts, before kissing over her stomach and lowering further down, as he held onto her legs.

She swallowed nervously as she felt his mouth get closer to her core. "Daryl... you don't need to..."

"Shh," he said softly. "Let me make ya feel good."

She nodded and gave him a shy smile as she felt him lightly kiss her wet core before licking at her passionately with his rough but gentle tongue.

Sliding his hands inside her thighs, Daryl pushes them apart. He grins at her as he dips his mouth to her opening, his tongue swirling around her throbbing clit. Adele digs her fingers into the carpet, her legs wanting to clamp shut around him.

He licks at her opening, tasting her sweetness. As he teases her aching bud, his hands find her breasts. Adele bucks under him, her breaths coming hard and heavy. "Dare...God!"

She locked her legs tighter around his neck, pulling him closer to her as he used his hands on her thighs to gently keep her legs apart. He licked and sucked at her clit for a good few minutes, her sweet juices filling his mouth as she moaned and whimpered in pleasure.

"Please don't stop," she panted, her fingers clawing at the floor.

"I ain't gonna," Daryl promised as he applied more pressure with his tongue. "Not until ya cum for me."

The sound of her enjoying his services makes him go hard, his head beginning to leak. His tongue laps at her wet opening, darting in and out. Adele twists her fingers into his hair as she screams his name. "DARYL!"

Daryl gives her a moment before he kisses her across her stomach until he's sucking at her hard nipples. "Yer all mine tonight...every inch of you gurl."

"Baby please...stop teasing me." Adele's fingers dig into his shoulders as Daryl nibbles his way up to her neck.

"Please what Adele...what do ya want?" Daryl kisses her lips hard, his naked body rubbing against hers.

"I want...I need..." Adele whispers as Daryl rubs his manhood at her opening. He sits his leaking head on her clit causing her to shake and shiver.

"Dare baby...stop...I'm going to come." Adele shudders as she speaks to him softly.

"That's OK, I want ya to," he said with a smirk as he began to rub her clit with his thumb. She had so much build up that she couldn't hold it any longer and she came hard, her body shaking as pleasure coursed through her veins.

"Good girl," Daryl said softly as he licked his lips. "Now let's get to the good part."

Adele looked up at him then and saw how beautiful he looked with the fire illuminating his skin; he looked like a Native American god in front of her with his tattoos.

"Mine." He said softly as he met her eyes and kissed her passionately.

His hands travel across her soft arms, taking her hands. He pins her arms above her head, holding them down. Adele gazes up at him, her legs wrapping around his hips.

"I'm yours and only yours babe." Adele looks up to the most beautiful lustful, piercing blue eyes, her body waiting for him.

Daryl closes his eyes as he enters her slowly, enjoying the feel of her velvet walls clenching around his length. She was so warm and wet, so perfect in every way. Daryl slowly pulls out, his body getting hotter by the second. Releasing her hands, he waits for her to touch him.

Adele's hands clamp onto his shoulders, her nails digging in. With the sensation of pain mixing with the pleasure of being buried deep inside her, Daryl feels his orgasm building.

She rocked her hips against him to take him deeper, trying not to let her bump get in the way as she felt him slide in and out of her, it felt so fucking good. She moved in time with his steady thrusts, her hands moving forward to run through his hair as their tongues connected in a passionate kiss. "Feel so good," she murmured softly against his lips.

"Ya feel so fuckin' damn good, baby." He said holding her tightly and she moaned softly as she felt him pull her closer into him.

"Holy fuck Adele!" His lips manage the words as he kisses the side of her neck.

Working his body with hers he feels her get tighter, her own orgasm almost at hand.

Turning her over to her stomach, Daryl takes her from behind. He makes her put her hands above her head, gripping the floor. "Not yet baby...not yet."

He enters her again, harder more forceful. His sweaty chest slides over her back as he pumps his hard cock into her until she's screaming again.  
"DARYL...OH...MY...GOD!"

He can feel the flesh of her ass become hotter as he pushes himself deeper and deeper inside her until they are body on fire.

"Do yer like it when I make love to yer Adele...tell me darlin'." Daryl whispered roughly in her ear as he nibbled at her earlobe.

"Yes Daryl, I like it," she said as she moaned heavily, feeling another orgasm coming on. "Just don't stop what you're doing."

"I won't baby," he panted as he pounded into her, his hands wrapping around her bump.

"Ya so beautiful Adele." He said kissing her.

She tilted her head backwards, exposing her throat as he leaned forward and nipped at it, sure to leave his mark there for everyone to see in the morning.

Her hands grabbed his muscled shoulders and she bit down on her lip, as she felt him pressing into her.

He slammed into her, almost groaning in pleasure as he felt her tight walls clench around him as he pounded into her.

"Mine, ya hear yer my woman and that baby's mine too!" He growled in her neck as he pounded into her as she moaned and scratched wildly at his shoulders and back.

"I'm yours, all yours Daryl." She moaned as he thrusted into her.

"Good, an' if I see anyone else lookin' at ya, I'll kill 'em," Daryl groaned as she gripped onto him tightly,

He grabbed onto her waist as she raised her hips up to meet his every thrust, moaning in pleasure and squirming underneath him, as he felt her breath on his neck.

"Alright darlin', ya gonna cum for me again?" he asked as he bit down on her neck, and she nodded frantically, clasping his hands.

"Yes Daryl... I'm... oh god," she moaned as she felt another orgasm run through her and she lay panting and whimpering in his arms as her eyes fluttered shut and she lost herself in the pleasure.

"Atta girl," Daryl groaned, as he continued to thrust into her, her body shaking violently underneath him, as her fingernails dug into his skin.

He gave one last hard thrust inside her and exploded into her, groaning her name as he spilled inside her warm womb.

He didn't want to move off her and pulled the blanket over them as she curled into him.

"That was amazing," she said as she kissed him tenderly. "You are amazing," she smiled, stroking his cheek with her soft fingers.

"Ya amazin' too." He said stroking her thick red curls with his rough but gentle hands and she smiled up at him tenderly.

She loved him so much.

She wanted to confess her feelings for him, tell him everything, but she was scared he would run from her. She curled into him and placed a kiss where his heart was as they both fell asleep peacefully in each others arms, with the fire making them glow.

* * *

**Hot sexy smut with Daryl and Adele, please review x**


	11. My Heart Is Yours

Summary: Adele Harper ends up with an unexpected surprise, thanks to the rough, angry Daryl Dixon. Can they work through their disagreements, Walkers, and the problems of the end of the world to find something good in their lives? Co – written with NadWri. Rated M for smut, swearing and Dixon language.

Pathway To Heaven

Chapter 11

* * *

Daryl woke up the next morning with Adele sleeping peacefully in his arms as the fire burned behind them and he simply watched her sleep.

She looked so beautiful.

He loved her so fucking much, and the baby.

He reached down and rested a hand on her stomach, smiling when he felt a light kick. "Hey, little one."

"I'm ya daddy and I love yer so fuckin' much and yer mama, I won't let anyone hurt yer or ya mama, I promise." He said kissing the bump and felt a light kick in response making him grin at the bump.

He picked her up then and carried her into their bedroom as he tucked her under the sheets and pulled her into him.

"I love ya."

Adele had been half sleeping when he had set her down on the bed and she looked up at him, her eyes heavy with sleep. "Did you say something?" she asked with a yawn.

"Nah, was just talking to the lili un." He said kissing her gently and she smiled at him as they both simply sat together.

"I wonder what the others are doing?" she said softly as she pulled the blanket around them. "Do you think they're OK?"

"I'm sure Rick is looking after them," Daryl assured her, stroking her hair.

Adele smiled at him softly as she curled into him and he swallowed slightly before talking, he knew that without Hershel or Carol, he was going to help Adele give birth to their baby.

It was exciting and terrifying at the same time.

"I'm gonna help ya through the birth." He told her softly.

Adele nodded, she knew it wouldn't be long now; the baby was getting restless in there. "I know you are, and I fully trust you," she said as she stroked his cheek. "But if something goes wrong, I want you to promise that you're going to take good care of our baby?"

"I will I promise but nothing ain't gonna happen to ya." He promised her but he was haunted by what had happened to Lori.

She had died after having a c-section with little Judith but that was because they were under attack from walkers and Maggie was with her.

He wouldn't let Adele die.

No way in hell would he.

"I know, but just in case," she said as she kissed him softly. "Do you know what you're doing? Or do you need me to talk you through it?"

"I think I'm good," he said with a smile. "I've read the book enough times."

She laughed at that and they heard Clementine in the living room with the wolves as they heard her reading to them and they both smiled at that.

"She's a lovely girl." She said softly to Daryl.

Daryl nodded. "She is. Poor kid seems like she's been through a lot though."

"I can't imagine her having to kill the man who was like a father to her," Adele said sadly.

Daryl squeezed her shoulder gently and kissed her softly as they both got ready and headed out to the kitchen where Adele started to cook breakfast for all of them.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked Clementine gently.

"I did thank you," Clementine said with a smile as the wolves sat beside her.

"I think they like ya," Daryl said softly.

"I like them too." She said softly and Adele smiled softly at them as they all finished eating breakfast and she went to wash the dishes.

She liked it here.

She rubbed her stomach as the baby kicked enthusiastically at her hand; she hoped the little one was going to like it here too. He or she would have plenty of space to play in, and plenty of places to explore.

She felt the house made her more closely to Daryl and explained his past to her, she knew his father had abused him and it pained her deeply.

She knew all too well the abuse of a parent.

She and Liam's mother had never spent time with them but Charlotte was the favourite, the golden girl of the family.

She was a no one.

She would make sure she and Daryl would love this baby and hoped they would be good parents.

She knew Daryl wouldn't hurt him or her, and she would make sure the baby was never neglected.

She wasn't an anyone anymore. She had a family now.

She smiled at her bump lovingly and rubbed it tenderly before feeling someone pressing a knife to her throat and she gasped in fright.

"Don't move buttercup, I don't want to hurt you." The Governor said calmly.

She tried not to burst into tears immediately, but she couldn't deal with this man haunting her anymore, not now she had a family to think of. "What do you want? Please... just let me go," she said tiredly as she tried not to move.

"I want you to come home with me, you belong in Woodbury." He said coldly as he rubbed her stomach and she flinched as she heard the front door open.

"Adele?!" Daryl called out as he walked into the kitchen and found Adele being restrained by the Governor with a knife at her throat.

"LET HER GO," Daryl growled his voice menacingly low as he picked up his crossbow.

"Or what?" The Governor sneered. "You kill me, and I take my sweet Adele too. You won't have her anymore, or that baby," he snapped. Adele tried not to panic for the baby's sake, but felt her breathing come out faster.

"What do you want?" Daryl asked coldly.

"I want to take Adele and I want Michonne." The Governor said coldly as Daryl saw Clementine sneak into the room and she smiled as she pointed to the wolves and he grinned.

He howled then and the leader of the wolves pounced on the Governor, making him let go of Adele as Daryl launched himself at the man and started to beat him brutally.

"Don't ever mess with my family again!" he snarled as he hit him across the face several times. "Not Adele, not Clementine, and not my baby!" he growled as he looked at Adele. "Take Clementine outta here," he said, and she nodded as they went back through to the sitting room. Daryl reached out for one of his arrows and picked it up, before stabbing The Governor through the heart with it. "This is what ya get when ya mess with the Dixon's..."

He stabbed the Governor in the cock then as he screamed in pain and went limp from the blood loss as Daryl spat at him before dragging his body outside.

He picked up his arrow and shoved it through the man's head; blood stained the ground and his clothes and face.

The Governor was dead.

He spat at the corpse in disgust before taking out his lighter and setting the body alight so they wouldn't have to deal with that, before he headed inside to his family.

He wiped the blood off his face with a rag as he went into the sitting room. "Ya ain't gotta worry about him no more."

"You mean he's dead?" Clementine asked quietly and he nodded as she hugged him and Adele tightly with happy eyes before going off to play with the wolves.

Adele walked over to where Daryl was and kissed him, not caring about the fact he was covered in blood.

"Thank you."

"Ya ain't gotta thank me," he said as he kissed her back. "I'd do anythin' for my woman," he smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled at him then and kissed him lovingly on the mouth as she took him into the bathroom to get him cleaned up.

* * *

She turned on the taps and sat him down, taking off his dirty shirt and jeans, as she got a wet flannel and started to wash away the blood.

"Little one OK?" he asked, touching her stomach gently.

"Oh yeah, he or she is fine," she assured him. "Kicking up a storm in there."

"I'm glad." He said kissing her bump tenderly and smiled when he felt a light kick and she wiped the blood off his face, hands and chest.

"Turn around." She softly and he turned around as she saw the scars marring his back along with the two flying demon tattoos.

Her heart broke for the pain he had suffered.

She gently traced them and felt him tense.

"I'm sorry I ain't much to look at," he said ashamed as he bowed his head to look at the floor.

"You're beautiful," she assured him, rubbing her hands over his scarred back and kissing them gently.

"How am I beautiful, I'm a scarred mess?" He asked ashamed and she shook her head at his insecurities and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"You're beautiful in every way." She told him tenderly and he believed her.

"Ya really think?" he asked with a smile.

"I really think," she said softly, resting her forehead against his.

Daryl chuckled. "Stop, 'fore my head gets any bigger," he smirked.

Adele laughed at that and kissed him gently as she gave him a towel and he dried himself before putting on some clean clothes as they headed into the living room where they saw Clementine reading a book with the wolves at her feet.

"We should give them names." Daryl said softly.

"We should," Adele said smiling as they sat down and looked at Clementine. "Have you got any ideas, sweetheart?"

"I was thinking Leo for the fluffy one?" She suggested and Daryl and Adele smiled at that.

"Sounds good," Daryl said smiling as he looked at the others. "What about Lupo? Dawson? Channing?"

I like them, they're badass." Adele said smirking and Clementine giggled at them all as she fell asleep with Channing cuddling into her.

"They're so tame." She said softly.

"They're part of our family now," he said smiling as he rubbed her stomach. He wondered what the little one was going to look like, whether it would be more like him or Adele. He smiled, getting lost in his own thoughts as he laid his head on her bump.

Adele smiled at Daryl lovingly as she stroked his thick, dark brown hair and rubbed her bump with her other hand as she watched him kiss her bump tenderly and soon she fell asleep with Daryl's arms wrapped around her.

* * *

_Daryl looked around, he wasn't in the house anymore, and had no idea where he was. He seen a figure standing in the distance and slowly walked over._

_"Well hey there baby brother." Merle said smirking at him and Daryl felt a smile tug at his mouth as he looked at his older brother._

_"Merle?" He asked stunned._

_"In the flesh."_

_"But yer..."_

_"Dead?" Merle asked with a smirk. "Come on, nothin' can really kill a Dixon but a Dixon."_

_"I had to put ya down," Daryl said as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm sorry I didn't get there quicker..."_

_"Don't be, I'm happy here and I know ya tried to save me." Merle assured him as they walked through a forest and saw a little boy running past them._

_Daryl watched the little boy run through the woods with a crossbow at his side when he his matching piercing blue eyes staring back at him._

_This was his and Adele's son._

_"Is this..?" Daryl asked as he looked around him. There was another little girl running around, who looked just like Adele._

_"Yer future?" Merle smiled. "Yup. Ya did somethin' right with yer life, baby brother."_

_Daryl couldn't help but smile as he saw Liam running towards his future self, he looked slightly older but there wasn't any grey in hair and his eyes were alive and filled with happiness as he picked up Darla who happily laughed._

_"Mama, daddy, Liam said the word fuck." Darla said as she looked at her father who kissed her cheek lovingly and hugged her tightly as Daryl saw Adele come out with a baby in her arms and Liam holding her hand tightly and Clementine beside them, Adele had a slight bump on her stomach._

_"Is that my family?" Daryl asked stunned._

_"That's them, baby brother," Merle said proudly as he patted his back. "That's the next generation of Dixon's right there." Daryl grinned and looked around, he saw the wolves sitting outside happily, and noticed that his future self and future Adele were both wearing wedding rings._

_"Are we happy?" he asked Merle softly._

_Merle nodded. "Ya both ain't ever been happier in yer lives."_

_Daryl smiled at that as he saw his future self kiss Adele lovingly on the mouth and fuss over their new born baby and he felt his heart soar._

_He had a family who loved him and a woman who loved him deeply._

_"Thanks Merle." He told his older brother who smirked at him slightly._

_"Anytime baby brother, anytime."_

_"You've made us all proud," Merle assured him. "Just don't fuck it up," he said with his signature smirk before he faded away.  
_

* * *

Daryl woke up to see that Adele was fast asleep with her thick red curls tickling his face as she smiled in her sleep happily and said his name.

He had a family with her.

He picked her up and took her into the bedroom where he laid her down, before going back for Clementine, picking her up from where she was curled into the wolves and took her back to the bed too. He stroked Adele's hair as he watched them sleep. They didn't have The Governor or anything to fuck things up for them now. "I love ya," he said as he kissed her cheek gently.

He stroked her face tenderly and hugged her tightly as he watched it snow outside and stroked her thick red curls lovingly.

He hoped when he said he loved her, she loved him too.

He knew though she loved him.

He lay down next to her and rested a hand on her bump as he thought about the family they were going to have in the future. Darla and Liam, the little baby, not to mention another one on the way. With Clementine and the wolves, everything would be perfect.

He wished Carol, Rick, Carl and the others were here though and hoped that where ever they were that they were safe.

He held Adele tightly to him as he let sleep take over him.

"I love ya Adele."

Adele smiled in her sleep and cuddled further into him as he wrapped his arms around her. Merle had been right... he had never been happier in his life.

* * *

Rick and the others were sitting in the living room talking quietly and Maggie was rubbing her bump when she felt her waters break.

"Oh god."

"Looks like baby Greene is about to make an appearance," Tyreese said smiling as Beth and Carol hurried over to help Maggie.

"Get her into the bedroom," Hershel told them as he stood up and grabbed his medical bag,

Carol, Bet and Sarah helped Maggie upstairs to her bedroom and helped her take off her jeans as they made her comfortable.

"Daddy, I need to push." She groaned in pain.

Hershel nodded. "Alright, just whenever you're ready, sweetheart. Take it easy and take deep breaths," he said softly.

Maggie gripped the bedsheets and clenched her teeth as she began to push as hard as she could, with Beth rubbing her back for comfort.

She pushed and cried out in pain as she saw Carol and Hershel guiding out the baby as she heard a loud cry.

"It's a boy!" Hershel said happily and she smiled as she had to push again and cried in pain before pushing again and Carol helped out the baby and cut the cord.

"It's a girl!"

"Twins?!" she asked shocked as she watched Hershel and Carol clean up the babies. "How is that possible...? You only felt one!"

"The other little one must have been hiding away, or I might have missed the heartbeat," Hershel said softly as he handed the babies to Maggie. "Congratulations."

"Thank you daddy, all of you." She said happily as she rocked her two newborn children and smiled down at them both happily as Carol took them to have a little wash and Beth helped her get cleaned up before changing the sheets.

Soon Maggie was in bed with the twins in her arms.

"What are their names?" Beth asked softly.

"The boy is Daryl Shawn Hershel Greene, and the girl is Adele Annette Bethany Greene," Maggie said with a soft smile.

Beth rubbed her arm gently. "I'm sure they would have loved to have been here."

"Thank you, I know they would have loved the kids." Maggie said as she fed the twins and little Daryl and Adele cuddled into her happily as they fell asleep.

"Lt's give her some rest." Carol said softly, she was moved that Maggie had honoured Daryl and Adele.

Beth nodded. "I just wish our whole family was here to see them," she said quietly. "Mom and Shawn too."

"Don't worry, sweetie," Carol said softly. "I'm sure they're watching over us."

Beth nodded at her and hugged her tightly as she went to feed Judith her bottle as everyone sat down and talked quietly in the living room.

Carol hoped Daryl and Adele were alright.

She hoped that they were safe.

"Babies doing OK?" Rick asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, they're good, they're resting with Maggie right now," Beth said softly.

Rick nodded. "It's nice to have some good news for once."

Tyreese laughed slightly as he sat back in his chair. "You're telling me."

Everyone smiled at that and Carl smiled at the fact that Judith had two new friends to play with when they could see them.

He had a feeling that Daryl, Adele and Evelyn were alright.

He smiled faintly as they all sat in the sitting room and relaxed for once, with the added bonus of having had happy news for a change.

He smiled at that and started to play a game of cards with David and Callie as Rick watched on with Sarah and the others.

* * *

"It looks pretty out there with the snow," Clementine said softly as she sat by the living room window while Daryl and Adele were on the sofa.

"It sure does, why don't we play out there?" Adele asked and Clementine grinned as they put on their coats and ran outside.

Clementine started to make a snowman while the wolves played with each other and Adele smiled at Daryl as she threw a snowball at him.

"Ya are so gonna get it, red." He said smirking at her.

Adele laughed. "Catch me if you can," she grinned as she ran from Daryl. She hid behind a tree, but didn't see Daryl going around the other way, and he never made the slightest noise, thanks to being an excellent hunter. She felt something cold on her and spun to see Daryl had put a snowball down her back and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh I caught ya alright," he chuckled.

She laughed and threw another snowball at him as he playfully growled at her and she giggled happily as she started to run around the garden with Daryl chasing her as Clementine saw them standing under a bit of mistletoe and smirked.

"Hey look, mistletoe!" She called out and pointed to it as they stood under it and Adele smiled softly at him.

"My woman."

"My man," she said softly as she kissed him tenderly, her hands cupping his face. They both pulled away smiling as they held hands and watched Clementine and the wolves play happily together.

He smiled at the scene and held her tightly to him as they watched it snow and a sharp wind blew through the air.

Adele smiled as she felt the baby kick.

"Little one wants to play too," she said with a small chuckle as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Daryl grinned as he placed a hand on her stomach and felt the kicking. "Well hey there, lil 'un."

The baby kicked again at his hand and he smiled lovingly at the bump as they all headed inside to get warm as Adele made them all warm drink.

She sat down with a coffee for herself and Daryl, and a hot chocolate for Clementine, while the wolves curled up in front of the fire, and they all sat under a blanket on the sofa to get warm.

"I love it here," Clementine said softly.

Adele smiled at her. "I'm glad you do, sweetheart."

She smiled shyly at them all as they watched it snow heavily outside and watched Dawson and Paige snuggle up together.

Daryl wrapped his arms around Adele and Clementine as he felt his eyes close in content and Adele stroked his hair gently as he fell asleep.

She kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Daryl," she whispered as she cuddled into him further and took the mugs out of his and Clementine's hands so they didn't burn themselves. She placed them on the table and pulled the blanket around them tightly as she drifted off to sleep along with them.

The months flew by with Adele's stomach getting bigger and bigger with each passing day, Daryl had made sure the smoke house and the cupboards were stocked up with food and everything else as he went out on another hunt.

He couldn't help but worry about Adele.

She was due any day now and he was ninety nine percent sure he could help to deliver the baby, but there was also that part of him that thought he was going to pass out and be completely useless to her. He shot his arrows at some squirrels and added them onto a rope as he tried to clear his head.

"Man up, Daryl." He told himself and he nodded as he walked back to the house and went inside where he put them in the smoke house and headed into the house where he washed his hands and saw Clementine keeping an eye on Adele who was rubbing her bump.

"Ya alright?" He asked softly.

"We're fine, sweetheart," Adele said softly as she tried to sit up on the sofa and smiled at him. "Did you manage to get anything?"

"Yeah, got a few squirrels, but there's still plenty of meat in the smokehouse," he assured her.

"That's good." She said as she rubbed her stomach and continued to knit a blanket for the baby so it had a warm blanket when it was born.

She had made one of each with the baby's initials on it if it was a boy LD for Liam Dixon and if it was a girl DD, Darla Dixon.

She smiled as she finished the blankets and showed them to Daryl.

"What do you think?"

"I think he or she will love them, sweetheart," he said with a smile as he sat down on the chair and looked at the blankets. "They're perfect."

"Thank you." She said warmly, it meant a lot to her that Daryl thought she was doing good.

"You're a good man."

"That's 'cause I got myself a good woman," he said with a smile as he kissed her gently on the cheek. "Wanna start building the crib for the lil' un?"

"I'd love to." She said happily and he smiled at her softly as they went into their bedroom to build the crib.

Daryl started to build the crib with her as they followed the instructions and built it.

"It's gonna look good."

She nodded. "Yeah, I hope so," she said with a small smile as they finished setting up the main part of the crib, and she hung up the baby mobile, set the blankets in the crib, and put in the teddy bear Daryl had got.

She smiled at the crib and rubbed her bump gently as she took Daryl's hand in hers.

She owed him so much.

Daryl kissed her hand gently as he pulled her into a hug. "I think everything's ready now."

She nodded and smiled softly. "Just gotta wait on this little one coming out now."

He smiled at that and rubbed her bump tenderly as they went into the living room.

Clementine was fast asleep.

Daryl smiled as he picked her up and took her into her bedroom, setting her down in her bed and pulling the blankets up around her so she was warm, before he headed back through to the living room to be with Adele.

He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms as he placed a hand on her large bump.

She was glowing at him with her red curls pulled into a French plait and her eyes sparkled.

"Ya alright?" he asked softly as he rubbed her stomach.

"Never been better," she smiled as she kissed him lovingly.

"Neither have I." He said kissing her gently and she smiled at him happily.

He made her happy.

"Glad to hear it," she said softly as she curled into him, burying her face into his neck, before she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	12. And Baby Makes Five

Summary: Adele Harper ends up with an unexpected surprise, thanks to the rough, angry Daryl Dixon. Can they work through their disagreements, Walkers, and the problems of the end of the world to find something good in their lives? Co – written with NadWri. Rated M for smut, swearing and Dixon language.

**AN: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and MaddyMarie1212 I hope you enjoy this chapter, I added something that will make you laugh.**

**Special Thanks to Smittendebs, HermioneandMarcus, MaddyMarie1212, deadgirlwriting, mamareadstomuch and Princess Pipi. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. XX**

**Please Review! X**

Pathway To Heaven

Chapter 12

* * *

The next morning Adele was getting breakfast ready when she felt her waters break.

It was time.

She tried not to panic as she turned off the cooker and went into the bedroom where Daryl was getting changed. "Daryl, baby, it's happening... little one wants to come out now," she said, taking deep breaths as she sat down on the bed.

Daryl's face paled slightly and he swallowed nervously as he went over to her. "Alright, it's alright. Just relax, darlin'."

She nodded and gave him a brave smile as he helped her pull up her dress and put some blankets on the floor as she a crippling contraction run through her.

"Oh god." She groaned as she felt an urge to push.

"I need to push Daryl," she said, panting heavily as she reached for his arm.

Daryl nodded and quickly flicked through the book, his eyes scanning over the words. "Uh... I gotta check how dilated ya are."

Adele nodded and let out a deep breath. "Alright, go for it."

He nodded and slid his fingers inside her to feel if she was dilated enough to push and looked to see that she was ready as hell to give birth to their baby.

"Alright, when the next contraction comes, yer can push." He said softly and she nodded at him as she grabbed his hand and Clementine got a bowl of clean water and blankets ready.

She felt another contraction tear through her and she gripped his hand tightly as she began to push, her teeth gritted together as her body worked to get her baby out. "Yer doin' good darlin'," Daryl said as he kissed her forehead. "Come on, big pushes for me, we'll get to see our little one soon," he smiled. She nodded and continued to push before Daryl grinned up at her. "We got a head!"

Adele chuckled; reaching between her legs she touched the head of their child. Daryl nodded to her, "Ok, let's get that little one out of there."

Adele cried as she pushed the pain and the burning overwhelming. She grabbed a fistful of the bedding and pulled so hard that she was sure it had ripped, but didn't have time to look and see. Daryl gently held the baby's head, as Clementine rubbed her legs and encouraged her to keep going. "Come on, Adele, it's important ya don't stop," Daryl said softly, as he guided out the shoulders. "I know it hurts baby, but yer doing well, just a couple more pushes and we'll have a baby."

"You ever tried to push one out?" Adele groaned as she pushed again, and Clementine got into positions with scissors for the cord, some towels, and a bucket of water to clean up Adele and the baby. She sobbed in pain as Daryl gently held the baby and pulled it out. One final agonizing push, and a cry that echoed right through the house, and Daryl was holding a baby in his hands.

"The baby's here," Clementine said gleefully, as Daryl smiled and followed the instructions to cut the cord on the baby.

He cut the cord and smiled down at the baby, his and Adele's baby.

"It's a boy!" He told Adele happily and she burst into happy tears of joy and love.

"Oh god, I love you three so much." She sobbed happily as Daryl placed their son in her arms and he cooed happily.

She said she loved him.

"I love ya too, sweetheart," Daryl whispered as he sat next to them and looked down at his son.

"Hey there, little Liam Dixon," Adele said softly as she stroked his tufts of hair.

Liam cooed at them happily, his piercing blue eyes sparkling with curiosity, he looked exactly like Daryl and had her smile.

She was so happy.

"Hey there, lili man." Daryl said tenderly as Liam grabbed his thumb.

"He's so small," Clementine said grinning as they all fussed over Liam, he was beautiful.

"I love you," Adele said as she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead while he snuggled into her.

Daryl smiled at her lovingly and stroked his son's thick, dark brown hair that matched his own as they all fussed over him.

"What's his name?" Clementine asked softly.

"This is Liam Jax Norman Dixon," Adele said softly as she smiled at the three of them.

"He's perfect," Daryl said as he kissed her tenderly. "Thank ya."

"No thank you, Daryl." She said kissing him gently and held him and Clementine tightly as she breast fed Liam who happily cooed at her.

"I love you all so much." She said softly as she got Liam changed and Daryl helped her with his diaper.

"We love you too," Clementine said smiling, as Daryl went to the drawers and came back with the 'Daddy's Boy' t-shirt.

"He needs to wear this," he said with a smirk, and Adele chuckled as she got him changed into it.

She got him changed for bed and took him into the bed with her as Daryl helped her get into the bath to get washed and clean while Clementine kept an eye on Liam.

"He looks like just like you." She said lovingly as she washed off the blood and after birth as Daryl washed her thick red hair.

"He's got your smile though," Daryl said, feeling his eyes burn with tears of happiness as he cleaned her up. "Perfect, like his mama..."

"I love ya, Adele."

"I love you too, Daryl." She said feeling her eyes burn with tears of happiness and love as she stood up and got dry and pulled off the plug as Daryl helped her out.

She pulled on a clean night gown and smiled up at Daryl as he pulled her into him and they went into their bedroom where Liam was snuggled on their bed with Clementine and the wolves keeping an eye on him.

Daryl and Adele got in beside them both and held them both tightly, as the family curled up together, and fell into a peaceful sleep, all of them happier than they ever had been.

* * *

Rick, Michonne and Tyresse were on a supply run when they saw a large wall around a lot of houses and a man on watch as they saw a sign.

'Alexandria Safe Zone'.

"You think people are there?" Michonne asked quietly.

"It's worth a try, I guess," Rick said as he looked around. "They might have more supplies than we do, more people, that sort of thing."

Tyreese nodded. "Who knows if the Governor is still out there, we could use the back-up."

Rick nodded and they got out of the car as they walked to where the man was and he walked towards them wearily.

"Who are you?" He asked wearily.

"My name is Rick Grimes." Rick said calmly.

"How many of you are there?"

"Just a small group, there's around fifteen of us," he said quietly, hoping the man might let them in. "We have kids, and a baby."

"I'll need to talk to Douglas," the man said.

Rick nodded and watched as the man went behind the gate and started to talk to Douglas quietly and Douglas came out and looked at them carefully.

"You're group can come here, its nice to see other survivors." He said warmly as Michonne and Tyresse went to get the others.

"Thank you, it will be nice to have a proper place to stay again," Rick said with a smile as the man let them in the gate and they all looked around. "Quite the community you have here."

Carl looked at Douglas. "Do you have anyone here named Daryl, Adele or Evelyn?" he asked, and Rick sighed.

Douglas shook his head. "No son, I don't think so."

"Oh, ok, thanks." Carl said disappointed and Callie and Carol sighed sadly along with the others as Douglas and Trevor showed them into the houses and Zach was sharing with Hershel, Beth and Maggie along with little Daryl and Adele.

Carol hoped that Daryl and Adele along with Evelyn and the baby were alright.

She wished they could look for them.

"These houses are nice," Hershel said with a small smile as they all sat outside and looked around the safe zone, there had to have been around two hundred people at least. "Let's just hope this works out for us."

"We'll give it a try Hershel," Rick said quietly. "It's all we can do."

They all nodded and Carol was angry at how none of them aside from Beth, Carl, Zach and Callie and her mentioned Daryl, Adele and Evelyn and the baby.

It was like they were forgetting them.

Daryl had saved them so many times.

Adele was her friend.

Evelyn was her friend too and it upset her thinking of the three of them struggling and she prayed that they were safe.

She took out a picture of the night they had all had the dinner together and set it down. Even although Daryl and Adele might not have been together then... well, they were together that night... but they were still there, and she sighed sadly as she looked at everyone's faces.

She couldn't bear the thought of them being dead; if Adele died during the birth it would kill Daryl and god help anyone.

He would blame Rick.

He blamed Rick and Glenn for Merle's death even though he didn't say it.

Carol didn't blame him.

She unpacked her stuff as Tyreese came in and set his bags down. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking at the photo. He saw Sasha smiling happily and he sighed sadly.

"Yeah, just thinking of the others," she said quietly.

"I miss them too, Adele was nice and so was Evelyn, I know you and Daryl were close." He said gently and she smiled sadly.

"He helped look for my daughter and he believed he would find her." She said softly and she remembered how pained he'd been when they had found her.

"He almost died while he was doing it," she added sadly. "I never got the chance to tell him how thankful I was to him."

"You never know, we might see them again someday," Tyreese smiled.

"If Rick lets us." She said dryly and he sighed sadly at her as they all headed downstairs to see the others and eat dinner.

* * *

"I was thinkin' of headin' into town today to get the lili man some more diapers," Daryl said softly as he got dressed. "Goes through them in no time."

Adele chuckled. "Yeah, he does," she said as she fed Liam.

Daryl smiled at her then and kissed her lovingly and kissed Clementine and Liam goodbye as he went to where his bike was got on as Adele watched him go.

He drove to the town and made his way to the baby store and grabbed all of the diapers, toys and clothes when he heard screaming.

"The hell?" He put the baby stuff on his bike and picked up his crossbow, before running to where the screaming was. He saw two women being surrounded by walkers and cursed as he began to help them. One looked to be around fifty or so, and the other looked in her twenties with long blonde hair, which a walker had a hold off. He fired his arrow, shooting the walker through the head.

"Oh my god, thank you so much." The woman said gratefully as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly along with the older woman.

"Ya welcome." He said gently as he moved away from her.

"Are you on your own?" The older woman asked sweetly.

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, I ain't. But if ya need a place to stay then we got room," he said quietly.

"That would be wonderful!" They younger woman said excitedly as she looked Daryl up and down. "Very wonderful."

"Alright, follow me." He said putting all of the supplies in his bag and got on his bike and led them back to the lake house.

The wind blew at his face and hair as he drove back to where Adele, Liam and Clementine were waiting for him.

Adele walked over and kissed him gently, while Clementine hugged him and he took Liam in his arms. Adele saw the car coming behind him and thought it was danger, but Daryl didn't move and she looked at him confused. "Who's this?" she asked, before she seen the two women stepping out.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"Who are they?" He asked her quietly and she looked at him with pained, angry, hurt eyes as she glared at Natalie and Charlotte.

"Daryl meet my mother and her precious daughter, Charlotte Grey." She said flatly.

Daryl felt his stomach drop.

Daryl swallowed as he rocked Liam. "Baby, I'm sorry, if I had known-"

"Well, well, if it isn't my little girl," Natalie said smirking as she walked to where Adele was, with Charlotte behind her.

"I'm not your little girl, you made that very clear when you and Charlotte left me, dad, Liam and Gran alone to go off with that rich guy." Adele spat at her.

"Who is that?" Charlotte said nodding at Clementine and Liam.

"Mine and Daryl's children." She said calmly but lovingly.

Charlotte raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at them. "Someone had children with you?" she asked in disgust. "What were they? Drunk?"

Adele kept her face calm but Daryl saw her flinch at Charlotte's harsh, cruel words and felt his heart ache for her.

It had been drunken sex.

He wished it hadn't happened that way.

"Come on Adele, why don't you be a good girl and show us inside, this fine young man said we could stay," Natalie said as she pointed at Daryl.

"Did he now?" Adele asked through clenched teeth. She couldn't be mad at Daryl; he didn't know who they were. "Guess we should go inside then."

They both smirked at her thinking that they had won and went to get their bags while Clementine helped Daryl, Adele pack away the supplies.

"We can kick them out if ya want?" He asked softly.

He was upset to see tears in her eyes.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "No, it's alright, that doesn't make me any better than them," she said softly, determined not to let them bring her down again, that was the old her. "It's alright, you weren't supposed to know," she said as she kissed him tenderly.

He nodded and kissed her lovingly on the mouth as they both sat down on the sofa and fussed over Liam while Clementine was reading a book next to Lady who was fast asleep on her lap, the wolf's tail twitching.

"Where's Evelyn?" Charlotte asked coldly.

"She passed away," Adele said quietly as Daryl squeezed her hand. "We lost her over the winter."

"What a shame," Natalie said, looking bored.

"She was dad's mother." Adele snapped at her disgusted.

"Not my problem and where's Liam and Jax?" Natalie asked bored.

"Dead," Adele said flatly. "We went to a place called Woodbury and they got murdered. Not that you two would probably even care."

"Don't you dare use that voice on me, young lady!" Natalie snapped at her daughter and glared at her harshly.

"So who's the father?" Charlotte asked Adele, she nodded at Liam who cooed softly from where he lay in his mother's arms.

"I am." Daryl said calmly.

"You are? Are you kidding me?" Charlotte asked him frowning. "Are you blind or just desperate?"

"Maybe she was the last woman he could find," Natalie sniggered.

"She's the only woman I wanted and if ya don't keep yer mouths shut, ya can get the fuck outta of here." He snapped at them both.

"What's so special about her, she's not pretty?" Charlotte asked and Adele tried to ignore her as she remembered how insecure she was.

"At least I don't sleep with every man in sight." She said calmly.

Charlotte shrugged. "It's not like I can do that anymore, can I? Clearly they just couldn't resist me."

"My beautiful daughter," Natalie smiled.

Daryl saw the pain on Adele's face when Natalie called Charlotte her beautiful daughter and nothing to Adele aside from harsh words and cruel nick names.

He wanted to show her, he thought she was beautiful.

He took her hand in his and smiled at her tenderly.

She gave him a weak smile back before standing up and taking Liam. "I'm going to feed him and then I'll make us some dinner."

"Alright, I love ya both." He said softly giving her a kiss on the cheek and she smiled at him weakly before going into their bedroom.

"How long have you two been together?" Natalie asked innocently.

"Almost a year now," Daryl said with a small smile as he watched the bedroom where she had gone.

"How did you two get together?" Charlotte asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"We met at the prison and we got close." He said not telling them how they had a one night stand that resulted in Liam being born.

That would give Natalie and Charlotte a sick sense of satisfaction.

"I see." Charlotte said not looking impressed.

"She's a wonderful woman," Daryl said fondly as Clementine sat beside him and nodded. "I love her, and I wouldn't change anything about her."

"Really?" Natalie asked him stunned.

"Yeah, really." He said firmly, he loved her.

"Don't see why, you'd be much better with my other daughter," Natalie smirked. "She could teach you a thing or two."

"No thanks, I have my Adele and she's all I need along with Clementine and Liam." Daryl said firmly, he was disgusted at the thought that his mother in law wanted him to sleep with Charlotte and cheat on Adele.

It was wrong.

"I'll be back in a bit," Daryl said as he excused himself and stood up, along with Clementine. "Ya ladies make yerselves comfortable there," he said, before heading off into the bedroom where Adele and Liam were with Clementine.

"I want him," Charlotte said firmly.

"Well then have at him; Adele's not going to be able to hold onto him for long, that's for sure." Natalie said smirking and Charlotte grinned.

They were going to make Adele's life a living hell.

* * *

"Ya two alright?" Daryl asked as he went to sit down on the bed beside Adele and Liam, along with Clementine.

"Yeah, we're fine baby," she said softly as she stroked his cheek. "We just needed some time away from the two wicked witches," she said as Clementine chuckled.

Daryl smiled at that as he looked at Liam who happily smiled and cooed at him happily.

He loved him so much.

"Wanna hold him?" Adele asked gently.

"Course, baby," he smiled as he took Liam into his arms and rocked him gently using two fingers to stroke his soft cheeks. "He's damn beautiful."

"Like his daddy." Adele said softly.

"He looks like ya as well, got yer smile." Daryl said tenderly and Adele smiled softly.

She wanted to show him, she loved him and was good in bed.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love ya too," he said smiling as Clementine fell asleep on their bed, and Daryl placed Liam down into his crib.

Adele took his hands. "Come with me."

He nodded at her and let her take him by the hands into another room and shut the curtains.

"Sit down and close your eyes." She said softly.

He did what she had asked and sat down on a chair in the room, as he felt her take his jeans off, while she stripped down to her underwear. She walked over to him and sat on his lap, before she began grinding into his hips. Daryl groaned, going instantly hard, as he wrapped his arms around her back. She moved against him slowly, while her lips caught his in a passionate kiss.

Daryl reached out to take off her panties and she helped them pull them down her legs, while he took off his own boxers. She got back on his lap and wrapped her legs around his back as she slid herself onto him. She rubbed his back gently to soothe the tension, as he began to move, slowly making love to her. She rocked against him, trying to make him move quicker. "You feel so good," she panted into his ear. "Need more."

Daryl grabbed her breasts as he thrust up into her harder. "Come on baby, louder," he panted. He wanted to make sure Charlotte and Natalie heard them, and knew he was hers, and she was his. She moaned louder her hands grasping his shoulders as she moved up and down on his length. She let out a cry as her orgasm hit her and she fell apart in his arms. Daryl thrust a few more times, groaning into her neck as he came inside her.

"Mine." She said kissing him passionately.

"'I'm yers,"

They both stood up and got dressed, before heading back to the sitting room. Daryl seen Charlotte and Natalie glaring at them and he smirked before hitting Adele playfully on the ass.

She laughed at him and kissed him tenderly before going to cook dinner for them.

"My woman."

"My man," she grinned as Daryl went to sit in the sitting room while Natalie and Charlotte glared at them.

"Ya didn't think I hear what ya two bitches said about wanting me and hurting Adele?" He said coldly.

Natalie and Charlotte exchanged a look before Charlotte got up and tossed her blonde hair around. "Oh baby... how many times did she make you cum?" she asked sweetly, and Daryl's mouth almost dropped open. "Once? I can do so much more," she said as she went over to sit in his lap.

He shoved her off him and she stumbled slightly as she fell on her ass in front of all of them.

"Get the fuck outta of here!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Adele asked as she came through from the kitchen.

"Your boyfriends a psycho, that's what," Charlotte mumbled as Natalie helped her up. "Suits you perfectly."

"Fuck you, Charlotte." Adele spat at her as she went to stand by Daryl and watched them leave.

"Whores."

Daryl pulled her into him and kissed the side of her head gently, as the other two drove off. "You're the only woman I ever want," he said softly.

"And you are the only man I want in my life, no one else." She said tenderly.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love ya too," he said as he took her hand and held it tightly, before they headed back inside the house.

* * *

Rick and the others had just finished eating dinner when they saw Douglas come in with two women.

"These two know where your friends are."

"Daryl, Adele and Evelyn?" Carl asked as he jumped up from his seat excitedly.

Charlotte scoffed as she looked at the boy. "Don't tell me Adele made friends too? Christ, what did the world come to?"

"Evelyn's dead, she died in her sleep." Natalie said flatly.

"We have to see them!" Carol told Rick firmly.

"Where are they?" Rick asked Charlotte.

"In some shitty cabin up in the mountains," she said with a shrug.

Rick shook his head. "No, we can't. That's too dangerous."

Everyone glared at Rick in disbelief.

"I'm just thinking of our safety," Rick said quietly.

No one said anything as they welcomed Charlotte and Natalie into the group.

* * *

"Are the bad women gone?" Clementine asked as they all sat in the sitting room with the fire burning.

Adele nodded. "Yes, they are sweetheart."

"Good." Clementine said pleased and Daryl smirked, clearly he wasn't the only one who knew what Charlotte was up to along with Natalie.

Selfish bitches.

Liam cooed and waved his arms out at them and Daryl smiled at him as he tickled his stomach gently. "Hey there little man."

Liam giggled at him then and Daryl smiled lovingly at his son, he had his eyes and hair but had Adele's beautiful smile.

He loved all three of them so much.

"I love ya, son."

Liam cooed at him and Daryl smiled as he looked at Adele and Clementine. "I love ya both too."

"And we love you," Clementine said softly.

Daryl smiled at that and hugged all of them tenderly.

His family.

"Where do you think they went?" Adele asked quietly

Daryl shook his head. "Ain't sure, sweetheart. Hopefully far away."

"I hope they're alright," she added quietly. "I don't like them, but I don't wish any harm on them. That would make me just like them."

"Ya ain't anything like them, darlin'." Daryl assured her and she smiled at him lovingly as they all sat in front of the fire getting warm as they heard Liam lightly crying.

Adele was about to get up but Daryl stopped her, he wanted her to rest.

"I got him."


	13. Remember When

Summary: Adele Harper ends up with an unexpected surprise, thanks to the rough, angry Daryl Dixon. Can they work through their disagreements, Walkers, and the problems of the end of the world to find something good in their lives? Co – written with NadWri. Rated M for smut, swearing and Dixon language.

Pathway To Heaven

Chapter 13

* * *

She smiled softly at him, as he got up and went to pick up Liam, taking him over to the sofa where he rocked him gently.

"Hey little man, ya hungry?" Daryl asked as he stroked his soft hair.

Liam's answer was a soft coo and he grinned down at his son lovingly as he walked to where Adele was and placed him gently in her arms.

Adele pulled down her t-shirt and started to breast feed him as Clementine and Daryl heard him suckling on her breast.

"He sounds like a cat." Clementine giggled.

Daryl and Adele laughed at that, as Daryl kissed Adele's head gently. His family were fucking perfect.

"Have you two always been on your own?" Clementine asked. "Apart from Evelyn."

"We were with a group but got separated." Daryl explained to her and she nodded in understanding as they watched it snow outside.

"Do you miss them?"

"We miss some of them," Adele said with a soft smile. "There were good people in our group."

"How many?" Clementine asked.

"Fifteen people, they were good people and were very brave." Adele said softly as she took Daryl's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry." Clementine said softly.

"It's OK, sweetheart, I'm sure they're still out there somewhere and you might get to meet them," she said softly as she hugged her tightly.

She smiled up at them both and hugged them tightly as they all got ready for bed and the wolves followed Clementine into her bedroom as Daryl, Adele and Liam got into their bedroom for the night.

"Can Liam sleep with us, I don't want him to get cold and sick?" Adele asked Daryl softly.

"Course he can, darlin'" Daryl said with a smile. "But I know he's gonna be just fine," he said softly. "I had this dream..."

"Oh yeah?" Adele asked as she got into bed with Liam. "What about?"

"It was us and Merle was there with me, we had a family, we had two lili boys and a beautiful lili girl who just like ya." He said and Adele's eyes shone with tears.

"Really?"

"Really. And ya were pregnant again, and we were married," he said as he kissed her tenderly. "Merle said that it was our future," he smiled.

Adele felt her heart soar as she kissed Daryl lovingly on the mouth and he held her tightly to him as they got under the covers and cuddled Liam into them.

"He looks exactly like you." She said tenderly.

"With yer smile," he added, stroking his soft tufts of hair. "I know we didn't exactly make him in the perfect circumstances, but I wouldn't change anything for the world.

She chuckled and stroked his cheek. "Neither would I."

He smiled at her lovingly and held her to him tightly along with Liam who was wrapped warmly in his baby blankets and wearing a warm baby onsie.

"I love ya, darlin'." He said tenderly.

"I love you, too baby." She said cuddling into her men.

Sweet dreams ya two," Daryl said as he kissed them both gently and they all fell asleep.

* * *

"We're leaving today," Carol told Rick as they went to visit him in his house. "Natalie and Charlotte explained where the cabin was, and Beth and I are going in an hour. Anyone who wants to come with us is welcome, but we're not letting you keep us here any longer."

"I'm not keeping any of you here but tell Daryl and Adele I hope they're alright." He said and Carol nodded in understanding as she and Beth headed out of the house and into the car as they started to drive to Daryl and Adele's house.

"I hope they're alright." Beth said worried.

Carol nodded. "Especially without Evelyn. Maybe they'll come back to the safe zone with us?" she suggested and Beth nodded as they drove through the forest.

They reached the house and cautiously got out of the car as they looked around and to their delight they saw Daryl and Adele sitting on the front porch with their baby and a dark haired young girl beside them with a pack of wolves beside them.

"Daryl, Adele?"

Adele looked up and blinked a few times, wondering if she was seeing things. "Carol? Beth?" she asked as she stood up with the baby in her arms.

The two women hurried over and smiled widely. "Oh God, it really is you!"

Adele laughed happily along with Daryl as they hugged their two friends tightly to them and introduced them to Clementine.

"Beth, Carol meet mine and Adele's son, Liam Jax Norman Dixon." Daryl said lovingly but the two women saw how proud he was.

"Oh, he's beautiful!" Carol said softly as they looked at the baby who looked mostly like Daryl, but with Adele's smile." "May we hold him?"

"Of course," Daryl said as he passed him over.

Carol and Beth both took turns holding Liam as Carl and Callie jumped out of the boot of the car and ran over to where Daryl and Adele were.

"We wanted to go look for you two." Carl said quietly.

"I know ya did, Carl." Daryl said gently as he ruffled his hair.

"Does your dad know you're here?" Adele asked softly, and Carl shook his head. "He's going to be worried about you two."

"You could come back to the safe zone with us," Callie suggested.

"We like it here but we'll visit ya'll." Daryl assured them and they all smiled as Callie and Carl went to play with Clementine while the adults sat in the sunshine on the porch.

"How is everyone, how are ya two?" He asked Carol and Beth softly.

"How are Maggie and her baby?" Adele asked softly.

"We're fine, we're all doing good," Carol said softly. "Maggie and the twins are fine, little Daryl and Adele."

"She named them after us?" Daryl asked shocked.

Carol nodded "Yep. I... heard about Evelyn... We're sorry."

"Don't be," Adele said with a small smile. "She was happy; she was at peace when she passed away."

"Would ya'll like to come inside?" She asked kindly and they nodded as they all followed Adele and Daryl inside with Clementine showing Carl and Callie the wolves.

"We have pictures of all of you for Liam and Clementine." She told Beth and Carol gently as she got the kettle boiled.

"The Governor's dead."

"He's dead?" Beth asked surprised. "How do you know?"

"Because Daryl was the one who killed him," Adele told them as she handed them both a cup of coffee.

"He came to the house one day and tried to attack me but Daryl killed him and set him on fire." Adele explained softly and they all nodded as they saw a car pull up and saw Tyresse, Rick, Sarah, Judith, Hershel, Maggie and the twins along with David.

"Adele, Daryl?"

"It's them guys, we found them," Carol said smiling.

Adele smiled warmly at them all as she held Daryl's hand. "Why don't you all come in? We have two people we'd like you to meet."

They all nodded and let Daryl and Adele introduce them to Clementine and their son Liam Jax Norman Dixon.

"Oh he's so beautiful." Michonne and Sarah said moved as Judith wobbled over to Daryl and Adele happily, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Uncle Dare! Aunty Adele!"

"Hey, Lil Ass Kicker, you've certainly grown," Daryl said grinning.

"I have two people for you to meet too," Maggie said happily as she walked over with the twins.

"Adele and Daryl, meet Daryl Shawn Hershel Greene and Adele Bethany Carol Greene." She said lovingly and they both smiled at her happily.

"Oh they're so beautiful."

"We're honoured you named them after us," Adele said softly, and Maggie smiled happily at them both.

Rick nodded at Daryl. "It's good to see you two again."

Daryl looked at him for a minute before hugging him along with Adele as Rick hugged them back along with Sarah.

"Rick and Sarah meet our son."

"Hey there, little man," Sarah said smiling as she looked down at Liam. "He's beautiful guys."

"Are you guys coming back to the safe zone with us?" Rick asked.

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, this is our family's home. But y'all are welcome to visit anytime."

"We will, you can count on that." Rick told them and they all smiled as they simply talked and spent time together as a family.

"Would you like to hold him?" Adele asked Hershel and Maggie gently.

"We sure would," Hershel said happily as he took Liam from them. "How did you get through the birth?"

"Daryl here delivered the little one," Adele said softly. "And Clementine helped."

"Well done, you two." He praised them and Daryl smiled along with Clementine as they all fussed over their children.

"Are we good?" Rick asked Carl gently.

Carl simply hugged his dad.

Rick hugged him tightly and pulled Judith into the hug.

Carol and the others smiled happily as they watched Carl make up with his father and the family were back together again.

"It's so good to be reunited again," Tyreese said happily.

"It sure is." Maggie said smiling at the scene as they all talked quietly before leaving and promising to visit again.

"Looks like lili Daryl, Liam and Adele and Judy don't wanna leave." Daryl said smirking at the scene of the four babies snuggled up.

"David and Clementine are kissing."

Adele's eyes widened as she watched the two of them. Daryl chuckled and pulled her into him. "We got all this to look forward to in the future with Liam," he chuckled. "Not to mention those other three babies we're gonna have. And any more."

Adele smiled and kissed him lovingly. "I look forward to it."

"So am I." He said holding her tightly as they said good bye to the others and watched them drive away as they decided to visit tomorrow.

It was nice seeing them.

"So is David yer man?" He asked his and Adele's adoptive daughter.

Clementine blushed and smiled shyly at them. "Maybe," she said with a giggle.

Adele hugged her gently. "As long as he makes you happy, sweetheart."

"Thanks mom and dad." She said smiling at them both as she went to play with Liam who was cuddled up to Dawson and Kayleigh.

"The wolves love them." Adele said fondly.

"C'mere," Adele said softly as she pulled Daryl into her and kissed him lovingly on the mouth. "My family is perfect thanks to you."

"Ya gave me it and I love ya." He said kissing her lovingly and she smiled up at him lovingly and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love ya too, darlin," he said as he laced her fingers with his and they simply embraced each other happily, as Clementine played with the wolves and Liam slept peacefully.

* * *

The next day Adele was doing laundry by the lake with Liam in his mosses basket and Clementine beside them as she helped happily while Daryl had gone out on a hunt.

Her life was perfect.

Unknown to her however was the fact that a man was watching her carefully from the shadows in the bushes and looked at her.

She was beautiful.

He licked his lips as he took out his binoculars to watch her, he fucking wanted her.

He snapped a few photographs and smiled to himself.

He walked off then as Adele finished doing the laundry and took it inside and started to cook dinner along with Clementine while Liam sat in his high chair, happily cooing.

"You're such a beautiful boy." She fussed over her son.

"Just like your daddy," she said as she stroked his soft cheeks while Clementine smiled at them both. "I love the two of you."

"We love you too, mom," Clementine smiled as she helped cook.

Adele smiled at her softly as she finished cooking and Clementine set the table as Daryl came in with some racoons and a rabbit.

"Big storm comin', I'm gonna go on a supply run and get some warm blankets." He said softly to her and she bit her lip.

"Are you sure?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine darlin'."

She felt her heart beat faster with worry. "Please just stay here baby, we can put the fire on, use all the blankets we have and sleep in the same room," she said as they heard a rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Please don't leave me."

Daryl looked at her and noticed her eyes were filled with fear and she was shaking slightly.

"Hey, I'll be alright, don't worry." He assured her and she nodded biting her lip as she made sure he was warm enough before giving him a black bandana that he could use as a scarf.

"You can use it as a scarf." She explained as they headed outside and he nodded in thanks as he kissed her lovingly and then Clementine and Liam.

"I love ya three, I'll be fine." He promised and she nodded as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, baby."

"Come back to me," she said as she hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent.

Daryl nodded before heading off; he was walking through the woods to get to the other store in town.

* * *

Daryl had managed to gather all of the supplies he could and was now walking back to the house when he felt someone slam into him.

He grappled with the stranger and saw something sharp in the person's hand.

A knife.

He seen the flash of the silver metal and his eyes widened, before he felt an ache in his stomach and looked down to see he had been stabbed. He clutched his stomach and dropped the supplies as the man ran off. He wondered who on earth the man was; clearly he didn't want the supplies because he had left them.

He slumped back against the tree and groaned in pain as he thought of his family.

He grunted in pain as he managed to get up and stumble a bit before he collapsed to the floor and crumpled on the cold ground as it started to snow.

Adele, Clementine and Liam's faces were in his mind as he drifted off.

* * *

"Where's dad?" Clementine asked worriedly as she looked out the window and watched it snow. "Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Adele finished feeding Liam and set him in his crib. She tried not to panic; she couldn't have one of the panic attacks like when she was younger. "I don't know, sweetheart," she said honestly.

She checked outside to see it was snowing heavily but knew she had to find Daryl and bring him home safely.

"Clementine watch over your little brother." She said firmly but gently as she pulled on her black leather jacket and headed outside to search for Daryl.

She followed the tracks that led into the woods and found supplies on the floor and soon found a body slumped on the floor wearing a familiar jacket and gloves.

"Daryl?! Baby, no!" she cried as she crouched down and heard him groan, thank Christ he was still alive. She put the bag over her shoulder and wrapped her arm around him, pulling him up. "Daryl, baby come on, we need to get you home."

"Adele." He groaned in pain as she helped him back to the house and Clementine opened the door as she brought Daryl inside.

She took off his jacket and helped him into their bedroom.

"Baby, you're frozen," she said as she heard his chest wheeze. She noticed the stab wound and frowned. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he choked out.

"Alright, Clem, can you look after your little brother?" Adele asked softly, and Clementine nodded, as Adele took Daryl's clothes off. She cleaned up his wound and placed a bandage around his stomach, before taking off her own clothes and getting under the blankets with him, pulling him into her as she rubbed his skin to try and warm him up.

He shivered violently but felt his body starting to warm up with Adele's body pressed up against his as she pulled him into her arms.

"Don't leave me." He said meeting her eyes as he held her hand tightly, his face was so cold and she tenderly stroked it.

"I won't leave you, I promise." She assured him lovingly.

"Get some rest, baby," she said softly as she pulled him against her chest and stroked his hair as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_Daryl had woken up and saw that Adele was already up and went to find her, Clementine and Liam as he got dressed and heard groans coming from the living room._

_His heart sank._

_"ADELE, CLEMENTINE, LIAM!"_

_He walked in to see that the three people he loved in the world were dead and gone. Well, almost. They were three mindless walkers, stumbling towards him. Adele was bloody and battered, Clementine was missing part of her stomach as she shuffled around, and even Liam was a walker, snapping at him from his crib.  
_

_His heart shattered as he put them all out of their misery and pulled Adele's limp body into his arms as he cried into her hair._

_"I'm so sorry sweetheart."_

_His children and the only woman he had ever loved lay dead. He cried into Adele before putting one final bullet into his gun and aiming it at his head, pulling the trigger._

* * *

Daryl woke up with a start and felt someone shift against him and looked down to see it was Adele.

"Adele?"

Adele stirred slightly and looked up at him with worried eyes. "What is it baby? Are you in pain?" she asked softly. "Cold?"

He didn't say anything for a minute, he just simply took her in, and her body was illuminated by the fire and made her body glow.

He kissed her hard on the mouth and pulled her into him, his hands fisting in her soft, red curls and gripped her waist.

He wouldn't let anyone hurt her, Clementine and Liam.

"Hey, hey, I'm here," she said softly as she cuddled into him and buried her face into his neck. "Are you OK?"

Daryl nodded as he rubbed her back. "Don't ever leave me."

"I'm not going to," she promised him as she placed a hand over his heart.

He nodded and pulled her into him tightly as he curled into her and she wrapped her soft arms around him tightly as he watched her fall asleep.

He rested his face against her chest and let his eyes close contently.

She was safe.

He rest his head against her breasts and sighed as he felt her hand move up to stroke his soft hair, his breathing evening out, before he fell into a more peaceful sleep.

* * *

Adele woke up the next morning to see that Daryl was fast asleep and looked a bit better than he did yesterday and she kissed him tenderly as she got dressed and went to check on Clementine and Liam along with the wolves.

Both children were fast asleep and tucked into the warm quilts.

She smiled and kissed both of their foreheads gently before heading to make sure Daryl was warm enough, and going back to the kitchen and making a hot cup of coffee for him.

She made him a cup of coffee and walked back to the bedroom wearing a warm nightgown as she saw that Daryl was awake.

"Good morning." She said softly.

"Morning sweetheart." He said trying to move.

"Hey, you just lie down there," she said quickly as she set the coffee down on the bedside table and helped him to get comfortable, before climbing back into the bed with him and pulling him against her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell but I'm a bit better." He said softly and she nodded at that as she kissed his cheek lovingly and stroked his hair tenderly.

"Do you want a bath?" She asked softly.

He nodded as he sipped his coffee. "That would be nice, thanks."

She smiled as she stood up. "I'll go and run one for you."

He nodded and watched her go into the bathroom as he finished drinking his coffee and smiled when he saw Clementine come in with Liam.

"He wanted to see you and mom."

Daryl smiled and managed to push himself up slightly as he reached out for Liam. He took him in his arms gently and smiled when Liam cooed at him.

"How are ya two?" Daryl asked softly.

"We're fine, I'm keeping an eye on Liam, and he keeps on trying to eat stuff on the floor." She said making a face and Daryl laughed as Adele came in.

"Hey you three." She said warmly.

"Hey mom."

Adele smiled at them and hugged them both. "You doing OK?"

"We're doing good mom," Clementine said happily. "Just glad that you and dad are alright."

She smiled at her lovingly as she watched her and Adrian go as she helped Daryl into the bathroom and into the hot bath.

He groaned softly as she helped him into the soothing water, it was nice as she started to wash him and she kissed him lovingly.

His woman.

Daryl smiled at her as she cleaned the blood from off his stomach and around his chest, before lathering her hands in the soap and beginning to wash him. "Tell me if I hurt you, baby," she said softly.

"I will, don't worry." He said as she washed him and then gently on his stab wound and washed his hair gently.

She stroked his tattoos and scars, his angel and demon tattoo on his back.

"You're beautiful," she said smiling as she ran her hands over his tattoos, before kissing them tenderly as she rinsed the soap from him. "You OK?"

"I'm alright, don't worry." He assured her and she nodded as she finished washing him and pulled out the plug as he dried himself and they walked into their bedroom.

She helped him pull on a pair of sweatpants and a warm shirt as Clementine and Liam came in and they all got under the covers with the wolves when they heard it.

Snarling.

* * *

**Uh oh here comes trouble x please review x**


	14. Haunting Memories

Summary: Adele Harper ends up with an unexpected surprise, thanks to the rough, angry Daryl Dixon. Can they work through their disagreements, Walkers, and the problems of the end of the world to find something good in their lives? Co – written with NadWri. Rated M for smut, swearing and Dixon language.

**Big smutty goodness in this chapter x**

Pathway To Heaven

Chapter 14

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Adele whispered quietly as she held Liam while Clementine gripped her hand.

"I'll check it out," Daryl said as he tried to stand up.

Adele shook her head. "No baby, you're hurt, stay here."

They then heard scratching at the door and Daryl instantly knew what it was that was making those noises.

Walkers.

"Just stay quiet and wait until they're gone." He said quietly holding them tightly to him as the wolves moved in front of them.

Adele nodded worriedly as the wolves stood guard at the door, while they cuddled Clementine and Liam closely under the blankets. "We're gonna be OK," Daryl assured them all as he held them tightly. "Won't let none of ya get hurt."

"I know you won't and I won't let any of you get hurt either." She said holding him tightly as they heard the walkers stumble around before moving on.

"Are they gone?"

Daryl nodded. "I think so, I'll check," he said as he got up and walked to the window, where he saw them head in the other direction. "They're gone."

"Thank God," Adele said relieved. "I wonder how they got up the mountains."

"Probably from the woods." He said softly as they all sat in bed and curled up to each other tightly as Liam snuggled into Adele and Daryl while Clementine fell asleep.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked him gently.

Daryl didn't answer her at first, he didn't wanna sound weak and pathetic but at the same time he wanted to tell her how much he loved her and the kids.

"Yeah it was bad one." He said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked gently.

"I lost ya... and the kids and I couldn't go on," he admitted as he cuddled into her closer. "It woulda kill me if anything happened to the three of ya."

"It's not going to," she assured him, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

He nodded and held her tightly to him as they watched their children sleep peacefully next to them and smiled.

"When's yer birthday?" He asked her softly.

"First of November."

Daryl smiled slightly. That was soon. He stroked her hair gently as she curled into his chest, and they lay in a content silence.

"I couldn't have asked for a more perfect family," she said softly, stroking small circles on his stomach. "I'm so glad we got drunk that night," she chuckled.

"I am too, best night of my life." He said holding her tightly to him as they watched it snow outside heavily.

Clementine had gone to play in the living room with the wolves, she loved this family and was letting Daryl and Adele have some time alone.

Liam cooed then and waved his hands.

"Hey there little guy," Adele smiled as she turned over and stroked Liam's hair gently. "You're a beautiful little man, aren't you?" she smiled, tickling his stomach.

Liam began to giggle and they both felt their hearts melt at the adorable sound.

"He's so fuckin' perfect." Daryl said stroking Liam's cheek lovingly as Adele smiled at him and they fussed over their son happily.

"He's got your hair." She said tenderly.

"Got ya smile though, that beautiful smile." Daryl said holding them tightly.

She smiled at that and kissed him tenderly, as they watched Liam smile and wave out for them. "Little man hungry?" she asked softly as he began to fuss.

She took that as a yes and pulled down her night gown so she could breast feed him and kissed his soft forehead lovingly.

"Our sweet boy."

"I reckon he's gonna be a right lil' devil when he grows up," Daryl smiled, thinking back to his dream where he had seen the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Adele chuckled. "Just like his daddy, huh?"

"Ya bet." He said smirking as they got dressed and Adele changed Liam's nappy and they headed into the living room where Clementine was reading a book.

"So what should we have for dinner?" She asked with a smile when they all saw a car pulling up and saw it was Natalie and Charlotte.

"What do you want?"

"We just came for a friendly visit," Charlotte said smirking.

Natalie nodded. "After all, we showed your dumb friends where you were, you should be thanking us."

"Whatever." Adele said calmly as she went back inside the house and started to continue cooking lunch and placed it in the oven.

"How about you and me spend some time alone? Handsome?" Charlotte asked Daryl with flirty eyes as Adele glared.

She walked over with fiery eyes. "How about you get your hands the hell off my man, otherwise you'll be leaving here without any damn hands!"

"It's not like he likes you, he's only with you because he feels sorry for you!" Charlotte screamed at her harshly.

"You're so full of bullshit." Adele said coldly.

Charlotte glared at her for a moment before she and Natalie exchanged a sly look. "You know... your 'friends' told us how you two got together in the first place. So you really did have to get him drunk before he came near you," she sneered before looking at Daryl. "You don't need to stay with her just because you got her knocked up you know? I'm sure she could take care of the brat herself."

"I love her, Liam and Clementine, I ain't gonna leave my woman for a whore like ya." He said coldly and she flushed with humiliation.

"I bet she's not even good in bed!"

Daryl pulled Adele into him and kissed her tenderly, his hand resting on her ass. "Oh, she's perfect in bed. And she's perfect at everythin' else she does too. So I suggest ya stop talking shit about my woman."

"C'mon Lottie, they don't want us here." Natalie said coldly and they stormed off as Daryl and Adele watched.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"'Cause they're jealous they don't have an amazin' family like us," Daryl said as he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and kissed her lovingly.

Adele smiled at that as she rested her forehead against his.

They sat down at the table and started to eat their lunch which was some racoon and tinned rice as they all ate in content silence.

"This is nice." She said softly as they ate.

"Just us four." He said giving her a warm smile.

She nodded and smiled as she saw Clementine feed some of her lunch to the wolves, while Liam sat in his high chair and cooed happily.

Adele smiled as she watched Clementine and Liam play in the living room as she took Daryl into their bedroom to change his bandage.

She watched him take off his shirt and let her check him over, her hands were soft and gentle as she bathed the wound.

"They're ugly." He said quietly.

She sighed and smiled faintly at him as she kissed his stomach gently. "What happened to you out there?" she asked, wondering who had stabbed him.

"I dunno," Daryl shrugged. "I was on my way back with the supplies, someone knocked me to the ground, I saw the knife, and next thing I had been stabbed. They didn't take no supplies or nothin' like that; it was like they just wanted me dead."

"We'll keep an eye out for them." She said softly and he nodded as she finished cleaning the wound and watched as he put his shirt back on.

"I'm gonna make love to yer in front of that fireplace later." He said pulling her into him and she smiled at the thought as she rested against his strong chest.

"That's one of my fantasies." She confessed, giggling.

"I'm gonna make sure ya get to do all yer fantasies then," he smirked as he kissed her tenderly on the lips and ran a hand through her hair. "I love ya."

"I love you too," she said softly.

He smiled down at her and held her tightly as it continued to snow outside and stroked her cheek gently.

He loved every inch of her.

* * *

"Are things alright now with you and Carl?" Sarah asked Rick as they sat on watch together.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I hope so anyway."

"I'm glad, he needs you and you need him." She said touching his arm and she was about to leave when Rick spoke.

"Would you like to have dinner?"

Sarah paused before looking round at him smiling. "Yeah, I would love that thanks," she said quietly.

Rick nodded. "Good, I'm glad."

She smiled at him before hesitating and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek as she got up and went into her house as he watched her go.

"You like her?" Carl asked amused.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, I do," he said smiling as Carl sat down next to him. "Do you like her?"

Carl smiled at him. "She's cool."

"Judy loves her as well; she's learning how to paint." He added as they heard screaming and everyone ran over to see it was Natalie who was screaming along with Charlotte.

"Oh my god, that's disgusting." Maggie said as she tried not to gag at the sight of the mangled body parts.

"What on earth is going on here?" Douglas asked as he walked over. "Did anyone on watch see anything?"

Rick shook his head. "No sir, we didn't."

"From now on no one leaves here without informing someone and if you wish to visit your friends, then tell one of us." Douglas said and they all nodded in agreement.

"It was probably that crazy daughter of mine!" Natalie screamed at all of them as they all glared at her in disgust.

"Daryl and Adele wouldn't do that." Carol said firmly.

"Her boyfriend is a psycho," Charlotte blurted out.

"Only when his family is in danger," Rick said firmly. "They wouldn't do this to their own family."

"None the less, we'll question them." Douglas said firmly and he looked at Rick.

"You can go with Tyresse."

Rick sighed; he knew Daryl wasn't going to like it. "Alright, fine, we'll go," he said annoyed, as he and Tyreese got into a car and set off for the cabin.

* * *

They drove there in silence as they parked the car outside the house and saw through the window that Daryl and Adele were playing with their children.

Rick knocked on the door.

Daryl answered the door with a smile. "Hey, what are ya two doin' here?"

"May we come in?" Tyreese asked softly.

"Sure." He said holding it open and they came inside the warm house and Rick saw Adele rocking Liam to sleep in her arms lovingly.

"Hey Rick, Tyresse." She greeted warmly and he smiled softly.

"Hey."

"What's up guys?" she asked as Clementine sat on the floor, colouring in with the wolves.

"We uh... we had a murder in our safe zone last night," Rick said quietly. "We were just wondering if you two... Knew anything about it."

"Why the hell would know anything about it, we've been in the house all day." Daryl said trying to keep his temper down.

"Daryl did get stabbed when he was coming back from a supply run." Adele said quietly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Did you see who done it?" Rick asked worried.

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, I had my back turned to whoever it was."

"Are you alright?" Tyreese asked concerned.

"I am now; I wanna kill the bastard who hurt me though." Daryl said rubbing his scar as they all said good bye.

"Stay safe."

"You too," Daryl said as he watched them drive off. "Shit, I hope they're all OK at that safe zone," he said as they watched the car disappear into the distance.

"I hope so too, so someone was cut up and murdered?" She asked disgusted as she started to cook dinner and Clementine helped her out.

"Looks like it." Daryl said as he played with Liam.

"That's disgusting," she said quietly. "You think it was the same person who stabbed you?"

Daryl shrugged, watching Liam roll around on the floor. "It could have been. But there are a lot of psychos out there."

She nodded in agreement and finished cooking dinner, she had made a chicken pie with some spices that they had so it would be a nice meal.

"Smells good." He said smiling up at her as they all sat at the table and she took out the dish with the pie looking cooked and golden.

"Looks good too, mom," Clementine said happily as she sat down, and Adele cut the pie to put on plates, before serving it out.

"Let's just hope it tastes good," she chuckled.

"Bet it does." Daryl said as they all tucked into the food and enjoyed their meal, Daryl had learned from a young age to be grateful for the food he had.

"This tastes good." He complimented Adele and she beamed at him happily as they all finished eating and Adele put the rest of the pie in the fridge for tomorrow.

Clementine yawned.

"Come on, let's get you into bed, sweetheart," Adele said as she took Clementine's hand and took her through to her bedroom, with the wolves following behind her.

She got changed for bed and Adele tucked her into the covers and kissed her forehead as she watched Clementine fall asleep and walked out of the room with Dawson following her along with Isobel as they sat beside Liam.

"Are you alright?" She asked Daryl gently.

"I'm fine, darlin', just don't want anythin' to happen to y'all," he said softly.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," she assured him.

He nodded and pulled her into him as they watched over their son who was snuffling softly as he fell asleep.

"He's so tiny." She said lovingly as she stroked her son's cheek.

Daryl chuckled as he rocked him gently to sleep. "Just wait till he's big and bad, I think he's gonna be quite the handful."

* * *

Adele smiled at that and walked along with him as they tucked their son into the bed and watched as Dawson and Isobel snuggled into him.

"Come with me but wear one of yer sexy night gowns." He said softly as he kissed her.

She chuckled at him before going into the wardrobe and pulling out a red lace nightgown that she had, before heading into the bathroom to get changed. She put on some of the body lotion she had found, and ruffled her hair up slightly.

She smiled at herself in the mirror before going to find Daryl who had taken off his shirt and was putting wood into the fire.

She watched the fire illuminate his tanned back, face and chest; he looked so beautiful and looked like a Native American god.

She smiled as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey there," she whispered, kissing down the back of his neck and spine.

"Hey yerself," he smirked as he turned around and looked down at her, his cock instantly hardening through his jeans.

She smiled as she saw his scars and tattoos and kissed them all gently but he tensed when she touched the one that ran in a horizontal line along his back.

"Don't." He said pained.

"Why not, you've seen my scars?" She asked gently and he swallowed.

"I ain't good enough."

"No, you're wrong," she said quietly. "You're too good. I've never met a man anything like you before," she told him as she wrapped her arms around him. "You're the most amazing man on this planet, no matter what kind of past you've had, and I love you, Daryl Dixon. So fucking much."

"I love ya too." He said cupping her face and kissing her tenderly as he gently placed laid on her on the blankets in front of the fire.

"Don't hold back." She told him softly.

"Ya sure?" He asked gently.

"I'm sure," she said as she kissed his neck and pulled him closer. "I need to feel you, everything that you have," she said as she began to grind her hips into his and he groaned. She bit down sexily on her lip and ran her hands through his hair, before undoing his jeans and pulling them down, along with his boxers. She took his hard cock into her hands and began to run her fingers up and down, looking into his eyes while she did so.

He growled low in his throat and pulled her face down to his so he kiss her as he grabbed at her hair and chained his strong arms around her tightly.

"I ain't gonna hurt yer, but I need ya." He warned her as he kissed her lovingly on the mouth and she happily kissed back.

"I want you to claim me."

"Oh, I'm gonna claim ya alright," Daryl said as he pressed himself into her. "Yer all mine, every part of ya. Yer my best friend, lover, mama to my babies," he said as he kissed at her neck. "Mine." He slipped his hands up the inside of her thighs, before sliding his hands into her panties and pulling them down her legs. "Jesus Christ, yer beautiful," Daryl groaned as he pulled her nightgown off.

"You're beautiful too, baby." Adele said kissing him passionately on the mouth and he rolled over so he was on top of her.

He leaned down and traced his tongue around her nipples, hearing her soft moans from underneath him. "Ya like that, Adele?" he asked, as he began to take off her belt.

"Yes I like that, Daryl." She gasped and pushed herself towards him as he pulled off her kimono and dropped it on the floor as he kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Mine, my woman." He growled and his eyes looked silver in the moonlight.

Like a wolf.

He ran his tongue flat over her breasts, making her moan louder as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh... baby," she tilted her head back, her breaths coming heavier as she felt herself get wet for him. He kissed over her throat and down her neck as he pushed his erection against her stomach and she shivered in anticipation, her body aching to have him inside her. She cupped his face as she wrapped her legs around him. "Make me yours."

"Yer already mine in so many ways." He said kissing her passionately on the mouth as he leaned into her and growled.

Adele felt him slide his hand into the front of her nightgown and bucked against him as his finger found her clit, rubbing small circles over it as she gasped.

"Oh God, Daryl, don't stop that, please," she begged, rocking her hips against him.

"Ain't gonna, fuck Adele yer so tight." He growled as he rubbed faster on her clit and saw how she acted to his touches.

"More Daryl, please." She moaned as she rocked her hips against his and kissed her hard on the mouth as he felt her near the edge.

"Cum for me."

Adele moaned and pushed herself even further into him. She bit down on her lip as she felt her body tense up, before she let out a loud cry and her orgasm washed over her, her body contracting under Daryl's hands. He cradled her tightly to him as she came, and kissed her long and passionately. Daryl slowly pulled his hand away, her chest heaving as she laid panting and twitching in his arms.

Daryl looked down at her, his eyes were dark, lidded and her mouth was so near his. Then he caught her mouth with his, his teeth harsh and sudden against her lower lip, she cupped his cheeks in her soft hands.

"Mmm," she moaned happily into the kiss, her body still shaking from her orgasm as she stroked his face gently, feeling the rough stubble underneath her fingers. "I fucking love you."

"I love ya too, darlin," Daryl grinned as he moved between her thighs and kissed her chest.

"Please fuck me now?" she smiled up at him as she ran her hands up and down his sides.

"Oh I can do that," he grinned as he placed a gentle kiss on her nose, before he slid his hard cock into her, letting out a long groan.

She rocked her hips against him to take him deeper, her hands resting on his shoulders. "Remember what I said baby, don't hold back."

"I ain't gonna hold back, darlin'." He said kissing her hard on the mouth.

Her body was still sensitive from her last orgasm, and she whimpered in pleasure when she felt Daryl slide into her and buried himself inside her. She rocked her hips, taking him deeper, making him groan in appreciation and he wasted no time before he began to pound into her, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist.

Adele moaned heavily, the feeling of Daryl's hard cock stroking her walls and hitting every spot inside her was almost too good to bear, but still she wanted more. "Harder Daryl!" she panted, her hands gripping the seat. "Fuck me harder, please."

Daryl groaned intelligibly, his hands gripping hard at her hips as he thrust. Adele shut her eyes and reached out, holding tightly onto his shoulder as Daryl tugged gently at her hair until her throat was bared to him. She shuddered, holding onto him securely, her body snapped upward and her teeth grazed his ear as she moaned his name erotically.

Daryl, oh god Daryl."

"Adele, oh fuck baby." He growled, his inner beast was roaring inside him to just simply fuck her senseless.

"Shit," he groaned hoarsely into the side of her neck.

Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him in against her, all of his long hard warm weight. Adele's hands rake their way down his bared muscles and she arched against him, heated skin moving heated skin.

Their hips slammed against each other as he pounded into her harder. She gripped him tightly, as he leaned down to nibble on her earlobe, her whole body screaming out with pleasure as she raised her hips to meet every thrust. "Ooh, right there baby," she panted, feeling sweat run down them both as his breath came out sharp and hot against her skin.

"Ya like that?" he growled, his finger searching out her clit. "Ya like when I fuck ya like this?"

"Oh god yes," she moaned, she loved it when he talked dirty to her. "Harder... please Daryl. Fuck me until I can't move," she gasped.

"I'm gonna fuck ya until yer can't walk." He said kissing her hard on the mouth.

His fingers dug in against her hips and she bucked them, hissing into the curve of his shoulder, feeling him shake beneath her hands. Her fingernails curled in against his scalp as he muttered thick, mindless things along the column of her neck.

The muscles of his stomach trembled as he moved, fast, over her, in her, and she clung to his shoulders, her nails indenting sharp crescents into his flesh. Adele could feel the blanket sticking to the sweat on her back and she could hear the slick sound of flesh on flesh, it felt better than anything had in months.

Daryl grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head with one of his, fingers tight against her wrist, too tight, and the fine joints grinding together. He groaned once more as he kissed her, his free hand hot under her bare thigh, hoisting her leg higher against his waist.

She cried out as he hit even deeper inside her and he had to cover her mouth with his own to muffle the noises. She felt him press into her and felt her stomach tightening, knowing she was just about to lose it any second.

She squirmed and whimpered underneath him as he continued to pound into her, her chest heaving and her body aching, but it was a good ache.

Adele moaned and panted, unable to do anything else as Daryl continued to pound into her. She had lost all knowledge of how to move or speak, she just felt like she was flying as Daryl claimed her as his. She felt the fire building up in her stomach and snapped her eyes open to look at him, "Oh God, Daryl, yes!" she moaned out, her nails digging into his back. "I'm gonna... oh god."

"Yer gonna what, darlin'?" he asked breathlessly as his hands ran down her arms while he moved fast inside her, tilting his head back slightly.

"I'm gonna cum," she panted, already starting to feel her legs begin to shake.

"Then cum for me," Daryl commanded, as he kissed her hard, his tongue stroking against hers. "Cum hard for me, Adele."

Adele let out a cry into his mouth as she fell apart around him; her body feeling like it had exploded as her orgasm washed over her. "Daryl, baby!" she choked out, her eyes fluttering shut as she lost herself in pleasure. Daryl thrust into her hard one more time before he roared out as he came into her, his teeth clamping down into her neck as he collapsed on top of her, still buried deep inside her as they lay shaking.

They both lay still, their hot, sweaty bodies still pressed together. They were speechless, panting and their bodies were trembling. "Fuck," Daryl breathed out when he finally had the energy to speak. "Just... fuck."

"Fuck is right." Adele said with a beautiful smile as she looked up at him.

"My wolf."

He smiled at her before rolling off her and wiping his sweaty forehead as he went to get a bottle of water from the kitchen.

He came back a few minutes later and gave her a bottle as well as they both curled into each other and held hands.

"I love ya."

"I love you too," she said as she leaned against his chest and they sat in front of the fire, both of them completely naked. She sighed contentedly as he wrapped a blanket around them both.

He stroked her cheek lovingly as they held each other and watched the fire as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	15. Little Blessings

Summary: Adele Harper ends up with an unexpected surprise, thanks to the rough, angry Daryl Dixon. Can they work through their disagreements, Walkers, and the problems of the end of the world to find something good in their lives? Co – written with NadWri. Rated M for smut, swearing and Dixon language.

**Thank you for all of the reviews x**

Pathway To Heaven

Chapter 15

* * *

"So how did your dinner with Sarah go?" Carl asked his father as they walked around the safe zone. They had all been assigned jobs, and Rick had gone back to being a Sheriff of sorts.

"It went well, I like her a lot." Rick said with a soft smile as they walked around in content and went to their house where they saw Judith playing with Adele and Daryl.

"I'm glad Daryl and Adele are alright." Carl said softly.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, I am too. They seem to be getting on very well with their family."

Carl smiled softly. "He loves her."

"She loves him too, I think they've loved each other before little Liam was born." Rick said fondly and was about to go in when Carl spoke.

"Dad who was Rowan?" He asked softly.

"She was my girlfriend a long time ago, she died in Woodbury." Rick said pained.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about her?" Carl asked upset.

Rick sighed sadly. "I didn't think it mattered. Besides, your mom would have rather I didn't."

"Lori was a bitch." Carl stated flatly and Rick nodded as they headed inside their house and Rick picked up a giggling Judith.

* * *

Adele woke up curled into Daryl, in front of the dying fire and smiled softly as she buried her face into the crook of his neck and pulled the blanket tighter around them.

She traced his face tenderly and kissed his forehead lovingly as he pulled her into him tightly and said her name.

"Adele."

She looked up at him and grinned, he was smiling in his sleep. She felt her heart flutter at the fact that he was dreaming about her and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

She stroked his face once again and curled into him more tightly when she sensed someone was watching her and looked around as she pulled on some clothes.

"Clementine, can you stay with your brother?" She asked her adopted daughter and she nodded as she picked up Liam when she saw a man coming up to the door as Daryl woke up and pulled on a pair of jeans.

Adele frowned and opened the door seeing an unfamiliar man standing looking at them. His eyes seemed to be scanning around the house.

"Ah yes, you must be Mr and Mrs Dixon?"

"Yeah that's us, what do ya want?" Daryl asked him wearily as he held Adele tightly to him and she rubbed his arm soothingly.

"I'm here to get supplies from your house." Douglas said calmly.

"No." Daryl said firmly.

Douglas moved his jacket to the side slightly to reveal a gun. "I know you have supplies here, your friends told me."

Adele froze, looking betrayed. "You mean they're working with you? First you blame us for murder then you try and take our supplies, which we have fought and spilt blood for?"

"Oh hell no, not your friends. It was Charlotte and Natalie who told me that you had supplies, Rick doesn't trust me and neither do the others." He said smirking.

"With good reason." Daryl snarled as a man grabbed Adele and held a gun to her head and he saw Clementine and Liam being dragged out.

"Give me the supplies or I'll fucking rape this bitch in front of you." Douglas said coldly.

"Daryl, our children... please," Adele said worriedly as she felt a hand tighten around her neck.

"Fine," Daryl snarled at them. "Let my woman and my kids go and I'll get yer damn supplies."

"Much better." Douglas approved and he watched Daryl go into the house and come back a few minutes later with half of their supplies.

"Here take it." He spat.

Thank god, he'd hidden the rest in the basement.

Douglas grinned at him. "Pleasure doing business with you both," he laughed, before he and his men got back in the car and drove away.

Adele hugged Clementine and took Liam worriedly. "Are you two OK?"

"We're fine mom; the man kicked Dawson when he tried to bite him." Clementine explained as they all saw Rick and the others parking their cars.

"What's going on?" Rick asked Daryl quietly.

"That asshole leader of the safe zone stole our supplies and I gave them to him after he threatened to rape Adele." Daryl snarled enraged.

"Douglas?" Michonne asked, and they all looked horrified.

"Thanks to my sister and mother," Adele said flatly as she held Daryl.

"Christ, I'm so sorry." Rick looked horrified.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault." Adele assured him.

"Is everyone OK?" Carol asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we're fine," Daryl snapped. "Y'all wanna choose yer friends better in future."

"They didn't know Daryl, please." Adele tried to soothe him and it worked and he nodded at her softly.

"Sorry."

"Why don't you all come in?" Adele asked as she took Clementine's hand and held Liam tightly. "I'll make you all a cup of coffee."

"That would be nice, thanks." Rick said touched and they all followed Adele inside the house and sat down the chairs, armchairs and sofas as Carol helped her.

"So how have ya'll been?" Daryl asked Rick quietly.

"We've been good," Rick said with a shrug. "We've all been working different jobs at the safe zone."

"How are y'all?" Beth asked. "Rick told us you got stabbed," she said as she looked at Daryl.

"Aside from that, things have been good." Daryl said softly as he watched Adele finish making coffee and along with Carol gave it out.

"So are you two going to have anymore children?" Maggie asked Adele warmly.

"Yeah, we are," Daryl answered for her and Adele smiled softly as she sat down next to him and rubbed his hand.

"Are you guys still alright for supplies?" Hershel asked.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, got some hidden in the basement that Douglas didn't know about."

"That was good thinking." Rick said as David sat quietly beside Clementine and Daryl frowned when he couldn't see Greg anywhere.

"Where's Greg?" He asked Rick quietly.

"He got killed by this group called The Saviours." Rick explained sighing.

"David can stay with us?" Adele suggested kindly.

"Really, mom?" Clementine asked happily, and David perked up, nodding his head.

"Sure, sweetheart," Adele said with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs Dixon." He said moved and Adele smiled at his sweet nature.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"That's great thanks, guys," Rick said softly. "He needed to get out of that safe zone, reminded him of his father too much."

"Not a problem," Adele said with a smile.

Daryl nodded and they all said good bye to their friends as they drove back to the safe zone and he looked at Clementine and David.

"How about I teach ya both how to hunt?" He asked with a smile.

"We'd love that, daddy," Clementine said happily as they both went to get their jackets. Adele smiled at them and picked up Liam as she kissed Daryl softly.

"You be careful now, alright?"

"I will, don't ya worry." He said kissing her lovingly and she hugged David and Clementine as well before watching them go.

She smiled softly as she rocked Liam in her arms and sat on the sofa as the wolves joined them and they all sat in content silence.

She wanted another baby.

"You want a little brother or sister little guy?" she asked smiling as she tickled Liam's stomach and he gurgled and smiled back at her.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said lovingly and cuddled into him as she remembered memories of how Daryl looked after her when she had been pregnant with Liam.

* * *

Daryl had let Clementine and David attempt to use his crossbow, smiling when they both managed to hit a squirrel. "Ya two are gonna be good hunters."

"Thank you, daddy." Clementine said happily as they headed back home with some squirrels when they heard screaming from the woods.

"What was that?" David asked wearily.

"I don't know," Daryl said worriedly. "You two stay put here," he said quickly. He swallowed, remembering what had happened to Sophia when Rick had left her. "I'll go check it out."

They both nodded and watched Daryl go into the direction of where the screams were coming from and held hands tightly.

Daryl had followed the screams to a farm house that looked it had come out of Texas Chainsaw Massacre and he wearily looked through the window.

The sight that he saw horrified him.

He seen several men sitting around a body, they appeared to be eating the man they were crouched over. "Shit," he gasped, as he ducked out of view.

He ran back to where David and Clementine were, he grabbed their hands along with their kills and hurried back to the house as fast as he could.

He opened the door and they all hurried inside.

"What is it?" Adele asked looking worried as they came inside at top speed. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, something's wrong," Daryl said his face pale.

"We saw this group eating a man and he was alive." Clementine said feeling sick as Adele clapped a hand to her mouth in horror.

"Oh god."

"What should we do?" she asked Daryl worriedly as she sat down at a table.

"Well we ain't leavin' so we'll have to stay inside for the moment." He said sighing and she nodded at him softly.

"Alright, let's get you kids settled inside." She said to the kids.

Clementine and David nodded and they both headed into the sitting room and sat down with the wolves. Liam crawled over to sit in front of them.

"Ya don't need to worry," Daryl said as he kissed Adele's forehead.

"I will worry, our lives are in danger again and I don't want to lose any of you." She said kissing him lovingly on the mouth.

"C'mon let's all go to bed." She said getting the kids tucked into bed.

She got Clementine and David tucked into their own beds and kissed their foreheads gently. "Sweet dreams you two," she said softly, before picking up Liam to take him back to his crib.

"Sweet dreams to you too, little man," she said as she laid him down and kissed his forehead lovingly.

Liam cooed at her adoringly and she smiled at him lovingly as she watched him sleep peacefully in his crib as Daryl wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"He's so beautiful." She said softly.

"He looks like ya." He said tenderly.

"He looks more like his daddy though," she smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Our little girl is gonna look like ya though," Daryl said smiling.

She smiled up at him then and cuddled into him tightly as they got changed for bed and got under the covers as they held each other tightly.

"Good night, Daryl." She said softly.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Sweet dreams, darlin'."

* * *

The weeks flew by and Adele found herself being sick in the bathroom again and knew she was pregnant but decided to do a test.

She took one out of the bathroom cupboard and did what the instructions and waited in silence before it beeped.

It was positive.

She smiled to herself before putting it into the bin and going back into the bedroom where Daryl was still asleep. She sat down beside him and gently shook him awake. "Daryl? Baby, there's something I need to tell you."

Daryl's eyes fluttered opened as he looked around the room before smiling at her. "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm pregnant."

Daryl felt a smile come across his face as he kissed her lovingly on the mouth and rubbed her bump lovingly.

"I'm gonna be a pa again." He said happily as he kissed her passionately o the mouth and she smiled happily at him as they simply held each other.

"Are you happy?" She asked softly.

"Never been happier," Daryl said grinning as he nuzzled his face into her neck and held her tightly. "I love ya and our family so much."

"We love you too," she said as she kissed him tenderly.

He smiled up at her lovingly as they simply held each other tightly and she stroked his face tenderly.

She loved him so much.

"Are there people in that house?" A male voice asked as they looked around the cabin quickly.

"Shit, get David and Clementine, meet us in the basement," Daryl said quickly as they both got up and he went over to where Liam was in his crib, before picking him up and hurrying down into the basement.

Adele gathered David and Clementine along with the wolves as they hurried downstairs to the basement and sat beside Daryl and he gave her Liam.

"What's going on?" David asked quietly.

"There's people in the house," Daryl whispered as they heard footsteps on the floor above them. "I've padlocked the basement; they won't be able to get in."

"Ok." David said as they sat quietly in the basement and heard people moving around in the rooms when they heard men talking.

"Nate wants that woman, Adele."

"He was watching her while they did the laundry, said she was fucking beautiful," the man laughed.

Daryl growled quietly as he pulled Adele into him tightly and held her and the kids. "They ain't comin' near ya, don't worry, sweetheart," Daryl assured her.

"I know you won't." Adele said holding his hand tightly as she rocked Liam in her arms gently, he was cooing softly to her.

"It's alright sweetheart, we're gonna be alright." She assured him lovingly.

"Mommy and daddy won't let anyone hurt you."

"Or ya, little one," Daryl said as he placed a hand on Adele's stomach.

Clementine and David looked at them smiling. "Do you have something to tell us?"

"You two are going to have a new baby brother or sister." Adele said softly and David and Clementine hugged them tightly.

"We're so happy for you two."

"Thank you, sweetie," Adele said smiling as she rubbed her flat stomach and kissed Daryl lovingly. "Let's just hope we get out of here alright."

"We will don't worry." Daryl assured her as they heard a car starting and a man speaking.

"They ain't here."

"Let's move outta here boys!" One of the men yelled, before they heard a car engine start and the men pulled away from the house.

"Thank god for that," Adele said relieved as Daryl took the padlock off the basement door and they all headed back up into the sitting room.

The rooms were in the exact same condition before and Adele started to cook them all brunch which consisted of pancakes, waffles and French toast.

"Which syrup do ya'll like?" She asked warmly.

"Maple syrup please," Clementine smiled happily as she sat down at the table with David and helped put Liam in his highchair.

Daryl walked up behind Adele and picked up a bottle of Blueberry syrup, smirking as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I could think of something else we could do with this later."

"Oh really?" She asked giving him a seductive smile as they finished cooking breakfast and placed the food on the table as they sat down and ate the brunch.

"Yeah, really." He said smirking at her as they ate in a peaceful silence, he was enjoying this immensely.

They were his family.

"So what are we doing today?" Clementine asked.

"Well, I thought I could show ya what to do with all the things that ya caught, how to skin 'em and prepare 'em for cooking," Daryl smiled.

"That sounds cool." She said smiling as she and David went to get dressed and she looked at Daryl as she rubbed her stomach.

"What names should we have if it's a little girl?" She asked softly.

"I was thinkin' Darla Evelyn Sophia Carol Dixon." Daryl suggested and she smiled up at him lovingly as she hugged him tightly.

"Can we add Maggie and Beth?"

"Course we can," Daryl said softly as he kissed her forehead. "She's gonna have a kick ass name," he said chuckling.

"Our little badass daughter." She said smiling as she watched him go and help Clementine and David while she cleared up.

Her life was perfect.

She smiled to herself, and chuckled as she picked up the Blueberry syrup to put it away in the cupboard. She walked over to where Liam was cooing at her and picked him up, rubbing her stomach gently. "You're going to be a big brother soon, little man."

Liam smiled at that and snuggled into her happily, his piercing blue eyes sparkling at her with mirth and she smiled at him lovingly.

She sat on the sofa and started to do some sewing with Liam playing with his toys as Daryl taught David and Clementine how to dress their kills.

She smiled.

"These two are gonna be excellent hunters in a couple of years," Daryl said smiling as he went back to sit down on the sofa.

"With their daddy an excellent hunter, I wouldn't be surprised." She said kissing him lovingly on the mouth and he pulled her into him.

"I love you." She said softly.

I love ya too," he said as he stroked her cheek, he couldn't remember a time when he had been this happy before.

She smiled at him softly and leaned into him happily as they watched over their children lovingly and heard Liam coo again as he played with his teddy bear.

"Mama, dada, Clem, Avid."

"Baby, he just spoke!" Daryl said as he looked at Liam in complete surprise. "He just said our names!"

Adele chuckled as she crouched down to pick up Liam. "Who's my smart little boy?" she asked as she kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Mama, dada, Clem, Avid." Liam cooed as Clementine and David came over as Daryl and Adele showed him the photos in his room of the group.

"Can you tell us who they are, sweetie?" She asked lovingly and he nodded happily at her and Daryl as he pointed to the photos.

"Larl, Ick, Judy, Arol, Shel, Aggie, Bethie, Allie, Arah." He crooned at them happily.

"That's right, lili man." Daryl praised him as he took his son into his arms and smiled at the photo of him, Adele, Liam, Clementine and David.

"I love y'all so damn much," he said as he kissed Liam's forehead proudly and they all spent time together as a family.

"Olves!" Liam cooed as Dawson and the other wolves came in.

Adele laughed. "He's never going to shut up, is he?"

"Not now he ain't." Daryl said smirking and Adele smiled as she and Daryl got the kids settled for a nap and they tucked Liam in.

"Dada, mama." He cooed smiling at them lovingly.

"Hey there sweetie." She said as she placed his teddy bear and wolf beside him.

"Love mama and dada."

"Love you too, Liam," she grinned as she kissed his forehead and they watched over him as he fell asleep.

Daryl smiled at her. "Ya happy, baby?"

"I am very happy." She said kissing him lovingly and he held her to him tightly as they headed into their bedroom with the baby monitor.

"Let's try that syrup."

* * *

Daryl grinned widely while Adele went to get the syrup from the kitchen and came back into the bedroom. "You do realize this is going to make one hell of a mess?" she smirked.

"Don't care," Daryl said smiling.

Adele laughed. "Alright fine, you can be the one who cleans up then."

He smirked at her as he took off her clothes and he took off his own as he started to smear the syrup all over her body and took out a bowl of strawberries.

He placed two on her swollen breasts, on the nipples and then one in her mouth and finally one in her hot, wet core.

He took the one out of her mouth and bit on it.

The juices leaked out of the strawberry and ran down her lips and neck. Daryl groaned as he licked them up again, his tongue running over her mouth and throat, before swirling along her neck and collarbone. He bit into the two strawberries on her breasts and she moaned in anticipation, before he picked up the bottle of sauce. He poured it over her breasts, before he sucked her nipple into his mouth, his mouth drinking up every last drop. "Hmm, so sweet," he groaned in appreciation, as his tongue ran down over her stomach.

He licked at the juices on her stomach and he paused when he reached her hot wet, core and lightly probed his tongue.

"Oh god Daryl." She moaned softly.

"Mmm." He groaned.

"Taste so good, baby," he said huskily as he took the strawberry into his mouth, making sure to bite down hard enough that the juice came out. He ate the strawberry and smirked, before dropping his head back down to lick up the juices, keeping his hands on her thighs.

Adele almost wanted to cry, the pleasure was almost overwhelming. She could feel her legs shake, but she was so turned on and she couldn't move. "Oh god," she said as she moaned heavily. "Please don't stop whatever you do..."

"I won't," Daryl smirked at her as he licked her clit. "Do ya like that? Tell me ya like that."

"I love it." She moaned and he smirked at her as he found her strawberry and bit into it as he pulled it out of her and smirked.

"Wanna taste?"

Adele whimpered as he placed the strawberry into her mouth and she bit down into it, he had never seen anything so hot before in his life. He groaned as he watched the juices dribble down her and kissed her hard, the taste mixing in their mouths. "You drive me crazy Daryl, I swear," Adele panted.

"Oh believe me, ya drive me crazy too, Adele." Daryl said as he licked at her neck and then smirked at her.

"I wanna try something."

"So do I," she said as she smiled at him and rolled on top of him, straddling his lap. She moved around and positioned herself, before sliding down onto his length easily; she was damn wet for him. Daryl groaned, wrapping his arms around her back as he began to thrust up into her, grunting occasionally as she rocked her hips in time with his thrusts.

She moved forward, her breasts brushing against his chest as she used his shoulders to hold onto him. Both of them were so turned on, it was no time before they came, and Adele cried out into his mouth and shook in his arms, as Daryl growled into her neck, spilling himself inside her. She collapsed on top of him, both of their bodies sweaty and sticky from the syrup, but they barely even noticed as they embraced each other.

"Let's go get cleaned up." She said softly and he nodded as they went into the bathroom and got clean as they sat in the hot bath.

"Tell me how you got them?" She asked gently.

"The scars?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. She nodded as she leaned back against his chest. "Was my dad. He'd take his anger out on Merle an' me."

"I'm so sorry, Daryl." She said pained at the thought of someone hurting him when he had been a child.

"Don't be."


	16. Sweet Summer

Summary: Adele Harper ends up with an unexpected surprise, thanks to the rough, angry Daryl Dixon. Can they work through their disagreements, Walkers, and the problems of the end of the world to find something good in their lives? Co – written with NadWri. Rated M for smut, swearing and Dixon language.

**Well folks this is the last chapter of Pathway To Heaven and me and NadWri had enjoyed this story immensely. But don't worry, we have a sequel called Family From Heaven.**

Pathway To Heaven

Chapter 16

* * *

"That's why I try real hard to be a good dad for the kids," he added quietly as he washed her back.

"You are a good dad, the best," she assured him. "The kids adore you."

"Yer a good mama." He said softly and kissed her gently as she washed him next and kissed him gently as they finished washing and got out of the bath.

She pulled the plug and they both walked back to the bed.

"Sleep naked."

She chuckled as they finished drying and threw the towels into the laundry, before they both climbed into bed without putting anything on.

She curled into him and stroked his tattoos tenderly as they heard it rain outside.

"I hope there's not a storm coming," she said quietly as she rubbed him to keep warm.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright here if there is," Daryl assured her, wrapping himself around her. "We can go in the basement if need be."

"I wish I met you before the world ended." She said softly and he smiled at her sadly as he held her tightly to him.

"What was yer life like?" He asked softly.

"It was rough." She said quietly.

"Yer mama and sister?" he asked, stroking her back.

"Among other things," she said with a sad smile. "They didn't help."

"Gran was like my mom and dad well, he was the best." She said softly as she thought of how her dad had gotten her into cars and motorcycles.

"I worked in my dad's mechanic shop." She said softly.

"Was it yer dad who had the bike?" he asked curious.

She nodded. "Yeah, that was his love. He went everywhere on it."

"He had a bad car crash though and he couldn't ride it anymore so he gave it to me instead, mom didn't care about me and Liam, it was always Charlotte." She said thinking back.

"You're pathetic Adele Isabeau Evelyn Harper."

Tears slid down her cheeks.

Daryl felt something wet drip on his arms and looked down to see she was crying. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Just thinking back," she said as she wiped her eyes. "At the not so happy memories."

He pulled her into him and kissed her tenderly as he held her tightly and she buried her face into his chest tightly.

"I'm scared of becoming like her." Adele admitted.

"Ya ain't anythin' like her," Daryl assured her. "Ya love all yer children and they love ya. Yer the best mama they could ever wish for."

"Thank you." She said kissing him tenderly.

"Ain't gotta thank me, darlin," he said softly as she curled into him and he rest a hand protectively on her stomach as they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Adele woke up before Daryl and got dressed as she picked up Liam and rocked him in her arms lovingly when she felt the cool steel of a gun pressed against her right temple and she stilled.

"Put the baby down and write to your man saying that we want half of the supplies from the Alexandria Safe Zone." The voice said coldly.

"Alright, please don't hurt my baby." She begged fearing for her son and unborn child.

She stood up carefully and slowly and placed Liam down in his crib, before getting a pen and a piece of paper and writing with a shaky hand.

She finished writing the letter and felt the man dragging her into the boot of the car as she thought of Daryl and her family, she rubbed her stomach protectively.

"Please let Daryl find me." She prayed.

* * *

Daryl woke up and stretched, sighing contentedly before he rolled over. Adele wasn't in bed and he figured she must have gotten up. He smiled softly before getting up and getting dressed, heading into the sitting room where he seen Liam and a note. He frowned as he went to pick up the note and read it.

_Daryl._

_We have your wife and if you want to see her again, you will go to the Alexandria Safe Zone and get half of the supplies or we will kill your wife._

_Nate._

"FUCK!"

Daryl picked up Liam and rocked him gently, before taking him into Clementine and David's room, both of them just waking up. He handed him to Clementine. "Ya need to look after yer little brother for a bit. Go down to the basement and lock it up, take some food and stuff. Daddy's gotta go take care of somethin'... I'll knock three times on the basement door when I come back, so ya know it's me, alright?"

"Yes daddy." She said nodding as she and David watched him get into the truck and he drove off as they both watched and they hurried into the basement with the supplies and the wolves followed them.

"I hope dad and mom and the baby are alright," Clementine said worriedly as she held Liam and they all sat down and waited together.

* * *

Adele had been shoved into a room with no windows and was tied up, her gun was gone along with her scythe but she had the knife in her boot.

"Well, well ain't you a pretty a thing?" A familiar voice asked coldly.

She looked around and saw it was one of the men who had searched the house.

"Stay away from me," she said coldly as she glared at them all. "My husband will tear you all to shreds if you even think of laying a finger on me."

The man laughed. "Oh, we're very scared."

"Leave her, Nate wants her remember." The man said smirking at her as he cupped her face and she shuddered slightly.

"She'll be a beautiful wife." He said smirking as they both left her alone in the dark room as she rubbed her stomach soothingly.

"It' alright little one, daddy's coming." She assured her baby.

* * *

Daryl was driving as fast as he could to the address they had left on the note. He had thought about stopping at the safe zone to pick up Rick and Tyreese for backup, but he couldn't waste time. He saw a house in the distance and got out with his crossbow.

He saw that two men were guarding the house and silently took them out with his crossbow when he realised it was the house that he had seen those people eating that man.

Adele was in there.

He felt physically sick and swallowed before heading around the back of the house and climbing in the back window. He seen another man in the hallway and fired an arrow at him, before quietly searching the rooms.

He soon found her in one of the room's with a light bruise across her face and her face was pale as she saw him.

"Daryl?

"Adele, I'm gonna get ya outta here," he said as he took out his hunting knife and started to cut at the ropes that she was tied up with. "Are ya alright? Ya hurt? The baby alright?"

"I'm fine and so is the baby." She assured him and he nodded as he helped her up and gave her weapons back as they hurried back to the truck.

"They wanted the supplies from the safe zone." She said quietly.

"Ya think we should stop there on the way back and tell them?" Daryl asked as they drove away.

"What about the kids?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, kids are safe," he assured her.

She nodded at him as they pulled up at the safe zone and got out of the truck as they headed into the safe zone and where they saw the others were.

"Daryl, Adele it's so nice to see you both." Carol said hugging them tightly.

"It's good to see you too." Adele said hugging her.

"Hey guys," Rick said smiling as he came over and seen them both. "Where are the kids?"

"They're safe at home," Daryl explained. "We came to tell ya y'all could be in danger."

"Why what's wrong?" Rick asked worriedly.

"There's a man called Nate going around stealing supplies, he's the guy that stabbed me." Daryl explained and Rick felt his stomach drop.

"What can we do?"

"I ain't sure," Daryl said with a shrug. "Just keep an eye out for them I guess, that's all we can suggest. They're livin' in the mansion in the woods, about five miles north from here."

"Alright, thanks." Rick said touched and they hugged their friend's good bye as they got back into the truck and drove home.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I was just worried about ya," Daryl said quietly. "Scared the shit outta me when I found that note and realized ya were gone."

"I'm here now," she said as she gripped his hand.

"I know and I ain't lettin' yer go." He said as they pulled up outside the house and got out as they walked inside and Clementine and David came out with Liam and the wolves.

"Mama, dada!" Liam cried happily at them.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Are you and the baby alright, mom?" Clementine asked as she and David hugged her.

Adele nodded. "Yes, we're fine sweetie, don't worry."

"Good, I'm glad." Clementine said happily as they all sat at the table and ate pancakes as it started to rain outside.

"Look, there's a cat!" David said pointing to two cats outside the door and without even hesitating Adele let them in.

"I always loved animals."

Daryl smiled at her as the cats strolled in happily, looking a bit soggy, but otherwise fine. "Looks like we're keeping them."

"What shall we name them?" Adele asked the kids.

"Bonnie and Clyde." Clementine said smiling widely and Adele smiled at that as did Daryl and David along with Liam who wriggled slightly.

She picked him up and set him down as he started to walk.

"Mama, dada, Avid, Clem!"

"Oh look, he's walking!" Clementine said happily as they all watched Liam wobble around the room.

Adele felt happy tears in her eyes as she looked at her son with joy. "I'm so proud of you little man."

"That's our lili boy." Daryl said proudly and Adele could see tears in his eyes as she hugged him tightly and their son reached them.

"Me love you all."

"We love you too," Adele said as she picked him up and cuddled him. "We love all of you very much."

Liam beamed up at her happily and snuggled into her lovingly.

Daryl smiled at Adele and Liam, Clementine and David.

His life was content.

"How's the little one?" he asked as he rubbed her stomach tenderly.

"Oh, he or she is just fine," she assured him. "Don't you worry."

He smiled at her lovingly as he kissed her stomach and rubbed it gently as they watched David and Clementine play with Liam.

"It's gonna be a girl, a beautiful girl." He said lovingly.

"Hmm, I think so," she said smiling as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"And she's gonna look just like ya," Daryl smiled.

"She'll look like you too." She said kissing him tenderly as they simply held each other and watched over their family.

"I love you."

"I love ya too, Adele," he said as he kissed her tenderly. "More than anythin' else in the world."

* * *

The months of winter flew by and soon it was summer, they were still close to Rick and the others and enjoyed their company deeply.

Tyresse and Carol were having a baby along with Zach and Beth.

Daryl was happy for them.

Rick and Sarah had been dating for a few months now, and Maggie was dating one of the men from the safe zone, Ben, who loved little Daryl and Adele.

Callie and Carl were a couple along with David and Clementine, Hershel was going strong and little Judith was a happy baby.

His family.

He watched Adele sleep as he got ready for bed and heard her say his name in her sleep before gasping and he looked up to see that her waters had broken.

His eyes widened as he shook her gently. "Adele, baby, wake up! The little one is coming!"

She looked up at him with a start, her breathing coming quicker. "Oh god."

He helped her pull up her night gown and got Clementine to bring fresh towels and a bowl of water as she was ready to give birth.

"Alright baby, ya can push." He soothed her softly.

Adele nodded and grabbed his hand as she began to push, squeezing his hand tightly in hers. "Oh god it hurts!" she groaned as she tried to steady her breathing.

She managed to push again and Daryl soon had a baby in his arms crying softly and smiled when he saw it was a baby girl with Adele's thick red curls.

"It's a girl!"

Adele burst into happy tears as Daryl cut the cord and cleaned up the baby, before wrapping her in a blanket.

"Little Darla," he said softly as he placed her into Adele's arms.

Adele smiled down at her beautiful daughter lovingly; she had her matching thick red curls but Daryl's smile and smirk.

She was perfect.

"Darla Evelyn Carol Sophia Beth Maggie Sarah Dixon." She said lovingly as she kissed Daryl lovingly on the mouth.

"She's beautiful."

Adele stroked her hair gently as Clementine, David and Liam all smiled at them, Liam climbed happily on the bed and looked at his new sibling. "Ya look after her now boy, that's yer little sister," Daryl said softly.

"I will pa, mama, don't yer worry." He said firmly as he stroked Darla's hair and felt her tiny hands grab at him.

"Hey little sister."

Adele and Daryl smiled at their son, as Darla wiggled around in Adele's arms, before snuggling into her. "She's so tiny," she said sniffling. "She's perfect."

"Just like her mama." Daryl said softly and she smiled at him lovingly.

She was happy.

* * *

The years had passed and they had gone on without any troubles, the family still lived at the cabin, while the others were in the safe zone, but they visited each other often and they were happy in their setup.

Daryl and Adele had four more children after Liam and Darla, little Dean Merle Rick Dixon had come screaming into the world when they had one of the worst thunder storms ever, he reminded Daryl of him when he had been a boy along with Merle but Liam was a holy terror.

The little boy was exactly like Daryl to the smirk and the trademark Dixon snarl.

After Dean, the twin girls, Carla Sasha Andrea Dixon, and Scarlett Michonne Rose Dixon had been born, Carol and Hershel knew they had been expecting twins, so they had come from the safe zone to aid Daryl with the birth on that one.

Daryl had never been happier in his life as he saw Adele holding Scarlett in her arms while he held Carla.

Tyresse and Carol had triplets called Tanner Daryl Rick Carter, Matthew Rick Hershel Carter and a little girl called Catherine Maggie Sarah Beth Adele Carter.

Zach and Beth had twins called Michael and Lucy.

Rick and Sarah had a little boy, Steven Daryl Hershel Grimes, and were now happily married, and living with Carl, Callie and Judith in their home. Douglas had killed Nate and his group after they had invaded the safe zone, and he had managed to break his ties with Negan, meaning he was no longer having to steal supplies from other groups.

They were all very happy and that was it.

"Daddy!" He heard Darla shout happily as she ran to him and Adele who was smiling widely at the scene and kissed Daryl lovingly.

"I love you." She said lovingly.

"I love ya too, darlin'," he said smiling as he held her tightly. "Forever."

* * *

_Special Thanks to:_

_MaddyMarie1212_

_HermioneandMarcus_

_Smittendebs_

_MAR76_

_Mamareadstomuch2_

_DeadgirlWriting_

_PrincessPipi_

_And to everyone who followed and favourite this story._

_Love DarylDixon'sLover._


End file.
